The cry of A Rose
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Now Haruka and Michiru finally are together it seems like everything is going wrong. Their parents don't approve of them being together and when they regain their memories of their previous lives as Senshi Michiru takes off. Will they ever stand a chance?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters...

_Well yes I started a new story , kind of. Actually I wrote this chapter a long time ago but I never published it since I didn't think it was good enough , plus I had other stories to concentrate on. But well After a long time of waiting I decided to post it. I **am **planning to continue this story , atleast if I get enough positive reactions to this chapter. _

_Enjoy !

* * *

_

**The cry of a Rose**

**by **

**Amnesia nymph**

**--**

_Chapter One : _**Arrival**

Michiru gazed at the huge building in front of her. This is where she was going to spend the rest of the year. She couldn't believe her parents actually had moved to Tokyo. It had been a few weeks ago since her father got promoted and was send to work in Tokyo. Automatically Michiru and her mother had to move away from Osaka too. The smaller girl had never really figured out what her father exactly did for a living. She tried to ask once but the answer she got wouldn't even make sence to the smartest person in the world so she had decided to give up asking about it. Maybe it would be better for her not to know.

'' Michiru come on , don't just stand there.'' Her mother whispered to her daughter with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.'' We need to go inside , besides it's freezing outside , aren't you even curious about your new classmates ?''

The smaller girl finally turned around to face her mother who had just like her aqua marine colored hair only her hair was a bit lighter. Michiru just strugged. Why was her mother so naive ? Ofcourse she didn't want to meet her classmates , she didn't even want to go to this school in the first place. Michiru knew all too well how this all would turn out. The whole school would find out she came from a wealthy family and would ignore her or start calling her names like _spoiled bitch , drama queen , princess diamond. _Atleast that's what had happened at her previous school. She knew this year wouldn't be any different. Why couldn't she just get tutored at home ? God knew they had enough money for it.

'' I'll pay you...'' The smaller girl stated as she gave her mother a desperate look. The taller Kaioh just shook her head as she pushed her daughter towards the huge school building.

Michiru had given up before the fight had already started. She knew she wouldn't be able to win it from her stubborn mother. She could hear her mother take a deep breath from behind her as they kept walking towards the school building. Michiru just tried hard to ignore her racing heart. She wasn't so sure if she would be able to handle another year full of people who would treath her like some stuck up bitch. Which she wasn't. People just never took the time to get to know her.

* * *

_So what do you all think of it so far ? Is this year going to be any different from Michiru's previous school years ? Review and find out !_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters ! As always I do own this plot and I do own the spelling errors...

_Thanks for reviewing , _

_Enjoy !

* * *

_

Chapter 2 : **The start**

She couldn't believe she had really let her mother talk her into this. And now there was no way back , maybe she could still pretend to be fainting so she wouldn't have to go to this school. For once Michiru was happy with the fact they were happy , why couldn't she get tutored at home ? Why did she have to go to this school , hadn't her mother learned anything from the past ? The aqua haired girl was shaken out of her thoughts by a green haired woman who entered the office in which Michiru and her mother sat waiting for someone to welcome them.

'' I'm sorry I made you wait.'' The woman spoke shaking hands with Michiru's mother. The aqua haired girl studied the green haired woman. She didn't look much older than Michiru was , maybe in the early twenty's , her hair was pretty long as it fell below her waist.'' I'm Setsuna Meioh , nice to meet you.'' She now heard the taller woman say as she moved over to shake hands with Michiru.

'' The pleasure is all on our side.'' Michiru's mother said with a smile on her face.'' We are glad you could meet us so soon.'' Michiru just grunted something under her breath earning a cold glare from her mother and a warm and welcoming smile for Setsuna who ofcourse , was already used to this kind of behaviour.

'' Oh no problem , now if you'd like I will give you a tour around the school...'' Setsuna started but was cut off by Michiru who shook her head.

'' No thanks.'' She said her voice emotionless and eyes cool. Why didn't they understand she didn't want to be here in the first place ? Setsuna opened her mouth to say something but then shut it again. Why was this girl being so cold and stubborn , she only wanted to help , nothing more. Then she gave Michiru's mother a questioning look who mouthed a silent _sorry. _

'' Well shall I show you your class then ?'' Setsuna now offered. The smaller girl just nodded giving her mother one last look as she started walking towards the door.'' It was nice to meet you miss Kaioh.''

'' The pleasure was all mine , have fun !'' The last part was directed at her annoyed daughter who just rolled her eyes pretending she didn't know the woman that really was her mother. All she could do now was beg the gods this year wouldn't be the same as on her other schools. She couldn't let anyone find out she was different , that she really was nothing but a freak , no this year was going to be different at all costs.

Just when they stepped through the door they were greeted by two blonde girls who were giggling.'' Hi miss Meioh !'' They said in unison. Michiru was kind of surpised by this. In her old school it wasn't ussual for students to actually like the teachers.

'' Hi girls.'' Setsuna replied. The two blonde stopped walking when they noticed the aqua haired girl next to their teacher. The green haired woman who ofcourse noticed their curiousity smiled.'' Ah girls this is our new student , Michiru Kaioh.''

'' Nice to meet you.'' One of the girls said polite.'' My name is Minako Aino and this is Usagi Tsukino , welcome to our school.'' First Michiru wanted to give these two girls the cold shoulder , letting them know she was feeling rather annoyed with them but decided not to.' _Remember Kaioh...not the same as last year...this will be different , new chances and new friends.'_

'' Thanks..'' She whispered.' _Yeah great job if that didn't sound stupid I don't know anymore !' _The two blondes just started giggling again , both assumed Michiru was just simply shy , which ofcourse wasn't really true.

'' Ah if you ever need anything just ask us okay ?'' Minako asked earning a nod from Michiru.

'' Or join the swimming team !'' Usagi suddenly suggested causing Setsuna to mentally slap herself. Couldn't they act a little mature for once in a while ? For the first time she saw it suddenly the aqua haired girl's eyes light up.

'' I would love to...just sign me up !'' Michiru yelped in joy. Even if she was going to end up hated and all of that it would be worth it...there was a swimming team which meant there was a swimming pool and that meant water. The smaller girl had never known why but somehow she had just felt attracted to water and much to her suprise she found she actually enjoyed swimming too.

--

Now here she stood in front of a whole class full of other people who were looking at her with all different looks on their faces. Some of them were kindly smiling at Michiru while other were giving her dirty looks for some unknown reason. The aqua haired girl just gave them the same threathment as she scanned the room for a place to sit down. She had actually hoped for a nice place somewhere in the class wihout drawing too much attention or without having to sit next to someone else but much to her dismay only two places were available. One was next to a black haired girl who was in some freaky way scaring Michiru. She didn't know why the black haired girl made her feel unconfortable , maybe it were her dangerous looks that did the trick. Then Michiru gazed back at the other spot that was still free. A blonde guy was now staring back at her with a warm smile on his face which Michiru didn't return , instead of that she kept looking at him with a cold look on her face.

The blonde boy's smile dissapeared , he now looked annoyed with Michiru all of a sudden. The aqua haired girl had to admit he was pretty and maybe he would be a nice guy but she really didn't care. All she wanted was to sit down and survive this school year. She now looked back at Setsuna who still stood next to her finishing her introduction and pointed at the place next to the blonde boy.'' You can sit there if you like.'' Setsuna said.

On that moment people started whispering. Michiru wasn't sure but she could've sworn she heard one of the girls say something that sounded like : _I give it a day before Tenoh has won her heart. _The smaller girl assumed it was the blonde boy they were talking about , so his name was Tenoh ? That was kind of a strange name. And what was all this talk about her falling for this Tenoh boy ? Michiru smiled to herself.If only they knew. With that she took a deep breath and walked over to the spot that was pointed out to her. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

_Michiru really is acting like a bitch isn't she ?_

_Ah I know it took me a while to update this story but I think i forgot to mention I wanted to finish my other story 'rainbow' first before I wanted to continue this story but...as always things aren't going as I planned and here's the result of it. Also I know the first chapter was short but I just wanted to say I'm not changing the beginning and i'm not adding anything else to it ,Anyway let me know what you think and Review !_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters !

_Hi everybody , here's another chapter , thank you all so much for reviewing...Ah and I know these first two chapters were kind of short (so will be this one) but i'm having some problems with creating the right atmosphere ( I don't know if that's how I should write it down but translated to my native language this last sentence made sence)_

* * *

Chapter 3 : **No matter what..**

As Michiru had already assumed to her this day felt like it never was coming to an end. The blonde boy beside her had tried a few times to start a comversation but the aqua haired girl had just ignored the blonde. Somehow she felt strange around this guy , as if no matter what he would say he was only out to hurt her. She didn't know why though. He had just tried to be nice , nothing more. Then why did she feel so 'attacked' by him ?

After a while of trying it seemed the blonde had given up and was no trying to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. Michiru on the other hand didn't have any plans on listening to what the teacher had to say. She kept thinking about how to make this year different from the previous ones she had experienced. Somehow she knew she had to act like a real bitch and hurt someone like they had hurt her once to fit in. She didn't want to though but she had already made up her mind she would go as far as she needed to go to become what she onces hated so much. Why ? Because it seemed to be the only way to adjust.

'' Miss Kaioh can you tell me the answer of question 14b ?'' Suddenly the teacher's voice came shaking her out of her thoughts. Embarresed Michiru looked down at her text book which still was closed. If she would open it now there was no doubt the teacher would find out she wasn't paying attention. It was then when she heard the voice of the blonde boy come from beside her , whispering the answer.

'' Uhm...The answer to question 14b...is...'' Michiru tried hard to hear what the blonde next to her was whispering but that was much harder than expected since her heart was racing and a voice inside her head kept screaming words that didn't made any sence to the aqua haired girl.

'' I see..'' The teacher said with a calm voice.'' I hate to be doing this since it's your first day but you need to be punished like any other student. And don't give me that innocent look miss Kaioh I know you weren't paying attention to what I was saying , if you had you would've known there was no question 14b..''

Michiru cursed something underneath her breathe , that was what that Tenoh guy had been saying the whole time.'' I'm sorry...'' She then said not even trying to talk her way out of this. When she looked up she could see some of the students look at her with amused faces.

'' You broke Tenoh's record , he got the teacher's angry after three days on this school !'' Though they were looking at the aqua haired girl , Michiru knew the statement was directed at the blonde boy next to her. Slowly she turned her head to see the blonde's expression which hadn't changed much instead of the fact he was now smiling softly.

'' Are you feeling threatened already Tenoh ?'' A raven haired girl asked with a smirk on her face. The blonde just shook his head in reply winking at the girl who now blushed slightly.

'' That's enough , Silence !'' The teacher now yelled. Immediately the whole class straightened up and was silent again. The woman in front of the class nodded satisfied as she concentrated on Michiru again.'' You can clean up this classroom at the end of this day and after that you can write an essay of how to act in class , any objections ?''

Michiru just shook her head annoyed. So this was how her first day at school had started and you knew what they say about the first day. Well if it was true what they said then Michiru didn't want to know what the rest of this year would bring. Then she gazed back at the blonde next to her who was looking down at his book as a little smirk formed on her face. At all costs and no matter what. She reminded herself. With that she stood up gaining everybody's attention.'' I do have objections.'' She started as she pointed at the blonde with an accusing finger.'' He threw my book closed , I couldn't help it i didn't know there wasn't a question 14b...I don't think it's fair if I would get punished for it.''

Haruka looked up in shock. What had she done this time , not that it mattered anyway , she had to stay after class either way. But if this new girl was going to play it that way...Haruka could play that game too. The teacher now looked at Haruka with warning eyes. It wouldn't matter what the blonde would say or how she would defend herself. She was known on this school for her bad behaviour , there was no way in hell the teachers wouldn't believe Michiru , they had no reason to doubt the aqua haired girl.

'' Well it seemd detention isn't working , maybe I should get you suspended from this school for the upcoming week and I will make sure you won't be there to attend the school dance.'' Haruka just rolled her eyes. As if that mattered , sometimes it looked like the teachers thought she gave a damn about that stupid dance.

'' Ouch now i'm hurt.'' Haruka said sarcastically giving Michiru a cold glare. If she really was going to get suspended someone was going to pay big time , after all Haruka's father had already warned her to keep it low on school ground and she shouldn't always be getting into fight with people , she now regretted she had promised him to give it her best.

'' I'm serious Tenoh , one more warning and i'll make sure you will get suspended.'' The teachers hissed angry. Michiru just listened to the conversation and sat down. She couldn't believe she had actually done that. After all until now the blonde had been the first to try and make contact with her. Except for that Minako and Usagi girl ofcourse but they weren't even in this class.

--

When finally they were allowed to leave Michiru fastly hurried out of the building. She couldn't wait until she finally got home. She needed to lay down for awhile , just to think about what had happened today.' _Maybe I was wrong by telling the teacher it was that Tenoh boy who closed my books , after all he tried to help me. On the other hand I got a lot of positive comments from the other students for doing that though they knew I had been lying.' _Maybe this was the beginning of a new life for her , or maybe things would eventually backfire on her and she would end up lost and depressed , but as long as things were going the way they went now , she wasn't complaining.

With that thought Michiru rushed over to the school bus which was already waiting for the last people to get in. But suddenly out of no where Haruka stood in front of her giving her a warning look.''We need to talk...'' Was all the blonde said before pulling Michiru over to a much more quieter place. Somehow Michiru could feel her heart race once more , she was afraid of what would happen next , was he going to beat her for what she had done..or maybe worse ?

'' What do you want from me Tenoh ?'' Michiru asked trying to hide the fear in her voice.

'' First of all the name is Haruka and second , why the hell did you lie to that teacher , okay I admit she isn't the smartest but you had no right to...'' She was cut off by Michiru who now smirked. So this Haruka wasn't even planning on beating her , just talk ? Ha what a whimp , he was nothing like the boys from her old school who would beat her for no reason.

'' I don't care...Besides you could've told her you didn't do it , instead of that you just had to play the bad boy didn't you ? Does that give you a good feeling , pretending to be someone cool when you're really a nothing ?'' The words sounded harsh to her own ears but somehow they hadn't seemed to affect Haruka in any way , this only made Michiru feel angrier with the blonde.'' Ah got nothing to say ?''

'' Well I have a lot to say...'' Haruka said with an emotionless look on his face.'' But I don't wanna waste my time with you any longer since nothing normal comes out of that cute little mouth of yours..'' With that said the blonde just walked away before Michiru could say anything to defend herself. She just stood there looking at him as he started heading for the parking lot.

'_Oh you might think you are smart Haruka but i'll show you..i'm not going to let everything get ruined by your annoying behaviour , you just dug your own grave!' _With that set Michiru turned back to walk in the hope the school bus would still be there but much to her dismay it wasn't there anymore.''Great , just great.'' She mutteredand she started walking towards a telephone booth.

**To be continued**

* * *

_Believe it or not...my first day this year went kind of like this...Ah anyway sorry for making this chapter so short , I promise the next one will be longer , please let me know what you think so far !_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters

_Hi , it's me again ! Yay ! (I think) Anyway I forgot to tell everyone , I know Michiru is acting kind of strange and out of character right now but that's just because she went through a lot before she got to Setsuna's school , so she's kind of trying to block everyone out though she wants nothing more than to become friends with everybody. She's just afraid to get hurt...Ah things will ofcourse get better and better as this fic continues and in the end we all know she and Haruka will stop hating eachother..but don't forget Haruka is already dating someone...the question is now , what will happen when Michiru finds out ?_

_Thanks for all the reviews so far , I hope you''ll enjoy this chapter..

* * *

_

Chapter 4 : **Strike !**

The next day wasn't much different from the previous one. It seemed everyone knew about the hate Haruka and Michiru were creating against eachother and the aqua haired girl was sure it wouldn't be too long until people would finally start making up crazy rumors of why they were fighting , after all not everybody knew about what had happened in class after Michiru told her teacher it was Haruka who should be blamed for her not knowing the answer to a not existing question.

And just when Michiru walked into the school building Usagi and Minako ran over to her followed by a brunette who wore just like Minako a ribbon in her hair , only hers was green. The two blondes were yelling her name , they looked amused and wild.'' Michiru ! Oh my god , I heard about you and Tenoh..'' Minako whispered a little out of breath.

'' Ah what have you heard ?'' Michiru asked not really liking the idea of telling these three girls what was actually going on between her and that blonde guy.'' I mean if you heard the reason we are fighting is because...''

'' No , no..'' Usagi interrupted her also out of breath.'' We heard you actually took the guts to blame Haruka for something she didn't do...I mean...oh shit...'' She hissed when she realised she had said 'she' instead of 'he.

Michiru went wide eyed at that. So Haruka was female or Usagi had really gone nuts. It couldn't be Haruka was a girl. After all she was dressed in men's clothing , his voice sounded too husky to be female and he just looked too much like a man.'' He's a she ?'' Usagi blushed as she shook her head.

'' No ...I meant...he..he.he.he.he.he...not she !'' The blonde girl lied while yelling causing everyone to look at them.

'' Anyway...'' Minako said trying to change the subject.'' This is Naru , Naru this is that girl i was talking about , Michiru Kaioh.'' The brunette just nodded a little embarresed by Usagi's behaviour before shaking Michiru's hand who once again put on a fake smile.

--

'' I just don't understand that girl !'' Haruka muttered as she said down on Setsuna's desk. The green haired woman just started laughing at the sudden strange behaviour of her student. After all this was the first time someone finally stood up against Haruka even though it were because of the wrong reasons. If Michiru really was blaming Haruka for things she didn't do it was possible the blonde tomboy could get suspended for a long time. Haruka had been a real trouble maker ever since she got to this school.

'' Love , just try to calm down , don't let this girl upset you that much. Just try to stay low for a while. Let the other teachers see you can be quiet for once in a while.'' Setsuna said with a smile on her face as Haruka bent down a little their lips almost touching.'' Oh and try to stay as far away from that girl as possible , you know almost every teacher on this school can't wait to kick you out.'' With that said Haruka pressed her lips against those of her secret lover smiling into the kiss.

After a while they pulled back both a little out of breath. It had been two years ago since Haruka had arrived at this school and it didn't take Setsuna more than one week to know she somehow felt attracted to the blonde tomboy. Ofcourse first she didn't let anyone know about it until Haruka had to stay late after school again and was send to Setsuna's office to get her punishment , what exactly happen the green haired woman couldn't remember but she knew one thing , and that was Haruka loved her and much to her own suprise she loved the blonde back. It was the start of a secret that was never suppossed to exist in the first place. A love between Student and Teacher.

'' Sets , can't you kick her out of this school and send her to a school for rich brats like her ?'' The blonde asked her lover with a pleading tone in her voice. Setsuna giggled again while shaking her head. She couldn't believe Haruka would even suggest such a thing.

'' You know I can't.'' She said looking up at the tomboy.'' I have to admit she acted kind of cold when she first came here but I thought it was just because she was nervous about the first day on this school , plus she acted rather nice towards Minako and Usagi.''

Haruka rolled her eyes.'' Those two giggling barbie dolls...Ha Michiru must be crazy.''

Now it was Setsuna's turn to roll her eyes.'' Why do you keep hating those two , I remember you three were the best friends when you first came to this school , what changed?'' The green haired woman could see the smile on the blonde's face fade as it was replaced by a hurt look.

'' Never mind that...'' Haruka muttered her voice annoyed as if she didn't want to be here anymore , anywhere but not here.'' I have to go now , my next class starts in a few minutes. I don't want to be late.''

Haruka who didn't want to be late , something was wrong there.'' Haruka...'' Setsuna started taking the blonde's hand in hers.'' If it was because I asked...i'm sorry. I didn't mean to...'' She was cut off by the tomboy who kissed her passionately.

The kiss didn't last long because as soon as it started it had also ended. Haruka now looked into the eyes of her lover with a smirk on her face.'' It doesn't matter. You were just curious. And i'm not mad or anything , I just...really don't want to be late for class.''

'' Okay what's wrong here ?'' Setsuna asked a little bit confused by Haruka's strange behaviour. Most of the time the tomboy couldn't wait until class ended , now it seemed Haruka couldn't wait for it to get started.

'' Nothing...'' Haruka chirped as she stood up from the desk again and walked over to the door. But before she left she turned to look at the green haired teacher once more. Setsuna just stared back at her waiting for her to explain.'' Check my scedule.'' Was all Haruka said with a wink before she ran out of the green haired woman's office.

The green haired woman just did as Haruka had told her and started looking for Haruka's scedule in her drawer. When she found it and read what class Haruka now had she could only laugh. Ofcourse , she should've known. Haruka was always in a good mood whenever she was free from school. With that she lay the piece of paper away.

--

Haruka now walked out of the school building happy she could finally go home. That was until she saw Michiru stand against the wall talking to Usagi , Minako and some brunette Haruka had never seen before. While Haruka walked past them she could feel Michiru's cold eyes on her. She just pretended she didn't notice it and walked on. That was ofcourse until she heard Minako whisper her name followed by some inaudible words and laughter. Angry the blonde stopped and turned around to face the girls who were now quiet all of a sudden.'' What's your problem , can't you see we were talking ?'' Michiru asked.

The tomboy just muttered something underneath her breath. She wasn't going to lower herself to Michiru's level. She wouldn't , she had to stay low just like Setsuna told her. Try to ignore her ! her mind screamed.

'_ Hit her , let her see you aren't one to toy with !' _Another voice screamed causing Haruka to sweatdrop. She so wasn't going to hit Michiru , even though that plan sounded very tempting.

' _That's what I mean , now just walk on and pretend they don't exist...' _A thirth voice whispered. Haruka was suprised by how crazy all of this sounded. Was she really listening to some crazed voices in her head ?

' _Kill.The.Bitch...' _The evil voice yelled.' _It's not a sin to turn her face into pulp !'_

'' Fuck off..'' Haruka hissed earning cold glares from the four girls in front of her who thought she was talking to Michiru.'' No I didn't...Ah never mind.'' The tomboy muttered as she started to walk away again.

'' If you walk away now i'll tell the whole school you are female...'' Michiru whispered but to Haruka those words sounded louder than anything on the world. Again she turned back to face the four girls giving Usagi a cold glare.

'' Hey don't give me that look !'' The small blonde girl yelped.'' It was an accident , plus we aren't friends anymore , why wouldn't I tell her ?''

'' Because you promised..'' Haruka said with a dissapointed tone in her voice.

Usagi nodded a little ashamed of what she had just said. After all it wasn't Haruka's fault they were fighting , it was because of her actions they were now enemies.''Yeah I promised you.'' Usagi started.'' But I promised you when we were still friends...And since we aren't any...''

'' That doesn't change anything.'' Haruka yelled angry. It wasn't the fact that Usagi had betrayed her real identity that made her this mad it was because of the fact Usagi had betrayed her trust and broke her promises.'' Well since we are both confessing a few things , have you already told Michiru you slept with me ?''

This made both Minako as Michiru eyes widen in shock.

'' Ah it seems you kept that to yourself , and yes she knew I was female ! Actually Minako and Usagi are currently dating aren't you ?'' Now also Minako started to blush as Michiru's eyes grew even wider than they already were. So she wasn't the only one who felt attracted to girl ?

' _Strike !' _The voice in Haruka's head yelled amused.The blonde tomboy just ignored it as she started to walk away. If Usagi wanted to play those kinds of games she wasn't going to stop her. After all Haruka had a few tricks up in her sleeve herself.

'' So...you two are...lesbians ?'' Michiru asked not looking at the two blonde girls next to her but instead of that she gazed at Haruka who had already reached the parking lot.

'' No , we are just two straight people who are attracted to the same gender..'' Minako said sarcastically. Usagi nodded not really understanding the comment. Naru just giggled letting the two blondes know she was okay with them being lovers.'' So are you going to hate us now ?''

Michiru fastly shook her head , finally looking at her two friends with a smile on her face.''Ofcourse not ! So how long are you two dating ?''

'' Three months !'' Usagi chirped proudly. With that everyone bursted out into laughter. Maybe Michiru had been completely wrong about these girls , and maybe. Just maybe this year wasn't as bad as it seemed.

**To be continued**

* * *

_Ah Michiru is finallylearning not everybody is the same and there are a lot of people out there who can actually be nice towards her. Now she only has to see Haruka's intentions aren't as bad as they seem...Anyway I've decided i'll try to update this story more than four times a week , but if I do that i can't promise long chapters...so the choice is up to you , long chapters and slow updates or short chapters and fast updates...Anyway let me know what you think so far..._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Nothing has changed since the last disclaimer...so nope , I still don't own them.

Short chapters and fast updates it is ! thanks for reviewing , I'm glad you all like it so far. I hope you all enjoy this chapter...

* * *

Chapter 5 : **Silence **

She couldn't believe it. Usagi had told Michiru about her true gender , not only betraying her secret but her trust also. With that thought never leaving her Haruka drove home. But not only Usagi had been betraying other people , no , Haruka had lowered herself to that level too. It was just that whenever she would see Usagi she got angry and wanted to hurt the smaller girl , not actually hurt her by using violence , but with words.

It had been two years ago since Haruka came to this school together with her best friends Usagi and Minako. They had always been close , telling eachother everything. But that didn't last long after they started taking different classes and started to grow apart. Ofcourse they kept spending time together but not as much as they used to do. One night when Minako got in an accident that involved a knife and a drunken man Haruka and Usagi got so drunk they lost reality for a moment.

Haruka couldn't remember much of what had happened but she still remembered it as if it just happpened yesterday when she woke up next to the smaller blonde. The tomboy just shook her head trying to forget the events of that day. But it failed because just when she shut off the engine she again remembered the look on Usagi's face when she woke up. All the hate there was in her blue eyes scared even the tomboy. After that Usaig had ignored her for days and Haruka had already given up on ever becoming friends with her again. Ofcourse they didn't tell Minako about what happened and just preteneded nothing was the matter. Much to their suprise it had actually worked cause it seemed Minako wasn't aware of the hate that was in the two other girls' eyes whenever they would look at eachother.

But that didn't last long either after Usagi started telling Minako step by step about what happened but never had Usagi seemed disgusted by the idea of two women together. Haruka just didn't know why the small blonde had given her the cold shoulder but after that they started to move on with their own lives. Haruka became the leader of the most popular kids in school while Minako and Usagi were left behind. Neither one of them had ever forgiven the other since then.

'' Hey !'' Suddenly someone yelled causing the blonde tomboy to snap out of her thoughts to look at the person who was knocking against her car window. She just smirked when she saw Rei stand there with two huge plastic bags in her hands. While shaking her head in amusement Haruka opened the window to talk to the raven haired girl.

'' Did your mom make you do the groceries again ?'' Haruka asked earning a annoyed nod from her friend.

'' Care to give me a lift , I know you are heading my way..'' Rei asked with a pleading tone in her voice. Haruka first pretended to think about it but when she gazed back at her friend she just nodded hoping Rei wouldn't start talking about what happened between her , Michiru and Usagi but the look the the raven haired girl's face told her to give up hopes that pointed into that direction.

--

The next day was somehow very disturbing. The teachers seemed to be in a bad mood yelling at each student for small things and reasons. Most students seemed like they were out of energy and the tension between Haruka , Usagi , Michiru and Minako seemed to affect everyone who came near them. Even Setsuna for once was having a bad day. In all the years she had worked on this school she had never felt so depressed. Somehow she knew something was going to happen and she feared it would have to do with Haruka.

'' Good morning girls.'' Michiru said as she walked up to Usagi and Minako. For a moment she looked around to see if Naru was somewhere in sight but found the brunette wasn't here.''Where's Naru ?''

'' She's sick..'' Minako answered in a boring tone.'' Michiru...we need to talk..'' The aqua haired girl just nodded a little bit afraid by the tone the other girl used. It sounded like she was about to tell some bad news.

'' You...well...one of my friends went to Prisma college and told me he knew you.'' Usagi started.'' I know this sounds strange but...why hadn't you told us about what happened on your previous school , why did you decide to keep it a secret ?''

'' I don't know what you are talking about.'' Michiru lied earning two glares from the blondes.

'' Don't lie.'' Minako whispered not trying to draw too much attention from the other students but most of all she tried to avoid one of Haruka's friends hearing about this. She knew they would use it against them and mostly against Michiru.'' Usagi's friend , his name is Juliën , he said...''

'' I don't care what he said !'' Michiru yelled. She couldn't handle this , she didn't want to be here anymore and suddenly she started regretting all the things she had thought before. This school year wasn't going to be different , why couldn't they just understand she wasn't ready for this talk yet.

'' Michiru don't yell , people are staring..'' Minako whispered trying to sound calm though she wasn't.'' We don't have to talk about it , you could always tell us later.'' She then added when she saw Michiru was on the verge of breaking down. This made Minako curious about the situation. Juliën had told her and Usagi they used to make Michiru's life misserable but he hadn't told them exactly what happened. Maybe he didn't know , after all he had just watched it happen which Minako didn't agree with. If he was as cool as Usagi claimed he was he should've stood up against those people who hurt Michiru instead of just watching it happen.

'' Just leave me alone..'' The aqua haired girl whispered with an angry but hurt look on her face. She couldn't believe this was happening , yesterday everything had seemed like it really was going to be a new start for her but now , with all of them knowing about her past , everything would change again. While trying to hide her tears Michiru turned away but instead of walking away or anything she stood still looking at the person in front of her. It was Haruka who stared down at her with a smirk on her face as if to say she enjoyed seeing the smaller girl in this state.

'' Go ahead..'' Michiru muttered looking straight into Haruka's green eyes. The blonde seemed to be confused while everyone who were walking past them stopped to look at what was going on.'' Well..? Aren't you going to say something ?''

Haruka shook her head.'' No. I already told you I wans't going to lower myself to your level though I made a mistake yesterday.'' With that said she looked at Usagi who gave her a cold glare.''Don't give me that look , I'll say it and I'll say it once , I'm sorry.'' This made Usagi's eyes soften for a moment before returning to their previous state. The tomboy just shook her head looking back at the aqua haired girl again. She couldn't believe yesterday she wanted nothing more than to break Usagi and to do the same with Michiru. She had been blinded with rage for a moment but she was back now. Maybe if she would try she and Michiru could become friends. It was too late for her and Usagi to ever regain their friendship again but it wasn't too late for her and Michiru yet.

'' And i need to say sorry to you too.'' Michiru gazed back at the blonde in suprise waiting for her to explain for what she was sorry.'' I don't know what I did to you for you to make you hate me so much but whatever it is..i'm sorry.''

'' You're just playing because everyone is looking at us , you want them to think i'm the bad guy here !'' Michiru yelled as the people who were watching them started whispering.''Well i'm not falling for that act , please just leave me the fu...'' But before Michiru could continue she was cut off by Haruka's lips on hers. The kiss didn't last long because before Michiru even had time to react the blonde tomboy had already pulled back.

'' You want them to talk about stuff , then give them something to talk about.'' Was all Haruka said before brushing past the aqua haired girl who was still in shock. Was this for real? Had Haruka Tenoh , the woman who was trying to make her days on this school living hell , just kissed her ?

'' Too many words are spoken , too less thoughts are told.'' Minako whispered earning a questioning look for Usagi who was still recovering from what she had just seen. The blonde girl with the red ribbon just shook her head letting the other know it was better to forget she said anything.

**to be continued..**

* * *

_Strange , ne ? How things can change that fast from good to bad. Ah you hadn't seen that kiss coming hadn't you ? Anyway I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think so far !_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : No not yet...they still belong to Naoko Takeuchi !

_Thanks for the reviews people , I really enjoy them...Ah I see the kiss was unexpected , well just wait when you reach the end of this chapter..._

* * *

Chapter 6 : **The great secret of Haruka Tenoh**

'' You kissed her !'' Setsuna screamed in frustration , she couldn't believe Haruka had actually done something stupid like that. First of all she didn't understand why the blonde had to kiss Michiru in the first place but most important she couldn't believe Haruka did this to her.

'' Don't be act so stressed up.'' Haruka calmly said.'' Plus it wasn't a real kiss , a kiss only counts when both persons are kissing eachother which didn't happen. Hey , don't give me that look Sets..You know it didn't mean anything. I just did it to shut her up.''

The green haired woman shook her head.''You can't just go around and kiss people. That's wrong and what happens when she thinks you like her ah ? What are you going to tell her in that matter ? Are you going to kiss her again so she can't ask anymore questions or...'' This time it was Setsuna eho got cut off by Haruka's lips on hers. First she didn't return it but when she felt Haruka's hands stroke her back she finally opened her mouth to let Haruka's tongue enter her mouth.

After awhile they pulled back again looking at eachother with loving eyes.'' I'll tell her i already have a beautiful girlfriend.'' The tomboy whispered as she kissed Setsuna's cheek hoping the green haired woman would just let it pass and forget it had ever happened. The kiss had not only suprised Usagi , Michiru , Setsuna or any student at that matter but also Haruka had been shocked after it. Kissing the aqua haired girl wasn't exactly planned plus after it happened she felt something inside her turn making her want more.

'' Stop flirting , your next class starts in ten minutes , aren't you forgetting something ?'' Setsuna asked trying to look away from Haruka which was hard for her to do. SHe was still angry with Haruka for kissing Michiru. After all kissing someone who wasn't your girlfriend could be counted as cheating , plus Michiru was pretty. She wouldn't be suprised if the real reason Haruka kissed the aqua haired girl was because of her looks.

'' And I love you too.'' The blonde tomboy said with an anry tone in her voice. If Setsuna was going to make such a big deal out of all of this she had no plans of staying here any longer. Without saying anything else Haruka walked out of her lovers office trying hard to hide her anger when she saw two girls look at her before they giggled. It seemed the whole school knew about the kiss and that only in one day.

'' Haruka ?'' Suddenly a soft but familiar voice said causing the tomboy to turn around and look at Minako who seemed to have a hard time thinking of what to say next. Well atleast this wasn't one of those days in which everything went like it was suppossed to. No instead of that it seemed fate was laughing at Haruka.

'' Yes Minako ?'' The blonde asked trying not to sound too suprised.

The smaller blonde swallowed hard before looking up at Haruka with her sad blue eyes.'' Why did you have to kiss Michiru ah ?'' She started saying it as if Haruka had cheated on her or something into that direction.

'' Why ?'' The blonde wished she had an answer to that question too. Michiru had been nothing but mean and cold against her and somehow she couldn't resist kissing the aqua haired beauty. Would Michiru be mad now Haruka kissed her , what if she was a homophobe who was planning on telling the whole school about Haruka being a girl.

Minako nodded though she could see Michiru wasn't the only one who was confused about what had happened. It couldn't be love what had driven Haruka to kiss the other girl. They were always yelling at eachother , unless Haruka was attracted to girls who were mean to her but that didn't sound like the tomboy she knew. Atleast , that was if the blonde had stayed the same after these years.'' Can I ask you something else ?''

Haruka just nodded. Why was Minako talking to her all of a sudden ? After all she had chosen Usagi's side and if the other blonde would find out her girlfriend was talking to Haruka she would be in deep trouble.

'' I know , we haven't been the best of friends lately , actually we haven't showed any signs of friends and maybe in your eyes we are nothing but a memory to you but I just want to tell you...'' She paused for a moment.'' I'm sorry...''

'' You are ...sorry ?'' Again it was Haruka who ended up confused and before she could ask anything else Minako run away leaving the blonde behind with her own thoughts. It was now when the tomboy finally realised the time. Again she was too late for class...

--

'' I'm just...so...'' The aqua haired girl whispered while looking at the scenery in front of her. Usagi who sat next to her nodded. After all she was confused too. First it seemed Haruka and Michiru would kill eachother and instead of that they kissed.

'' You still haven't told me why you kept your past a secret.'' The blonde suddenly said ignoring the pained look on the other's face.

'' Because I wanted to forget about it.'' Replied Michiru as a tear slowly fell down her cheek.'' I don't want to talk about it and if you are a real friend you should stop asking Usagi. This is something that's best to keep for myself.''

'' It was because you were attracted to girls...'' Usagi stated suprising Michiru.

'' Excuse me ..i'm not...''

'' Yes you were.'' The blonde interrupted the aqua haired girl who was about to deny the facts.'' And don't tell me it isn't so. I mean it's so obvious. You weren't disgusted when Haruka kissed you instead of that you acted rather calm and when you found out about me and Minako you seemed so...I don't know , happy.''

'' It doesn't mean I liked the kiss Haruka gave me...''

'' I never said you did , but now you told me all i needed to know..''

Michiru blushed. Had she liked the kiss ? After all on that very moment she was too shocked to think about it but now , now she had the time to think things through and she had indeed enjoyed the kiss.'' Usagi could you please keep this a secret , I mean if you tell Minako i'm sure the whole school will know at the end of this day.''

'' Minako won't te...''

She was interrupted by Michiru who looked at her with a pleading look on her face.'' Please Usagi , promise me.'' With that asked the blonde hug her head down nodding and muttering she wouldn't tell her lover about her discovery.

'' Look at me and promise it.'' Michiru persisted as Usagi tilted her head up and repeated she would promise not to tell Minako about Michiru liking the kiss. The aqua haires girl smiled satisfied. After that nothing else was said , instead of that they just stayed quiet enjoying the silence and the sound of the wind that palyed with their hair.

But soon their peaceful moment was interrupted by someone who called their names causing both girls to look up at Naru who stood in front of then trying to regain her breath. When she finally regained her composure she looked at both girls with a shocked look on her face.'' You will never believe who I found kissing eachother passionately ten minutes ago..''

'' The pope and the queen of england ?'' Michiru asked sarcastically not even greeting Naru politely.'' By the way weren't you sick ?''

'' I was.'' The brunette said.'' But my mom only let me stay home for one day in fear I would miss too much , but no it weren't the pope and the queen of england.'' The last part was said with the same sarcastic tone as Michiru had used a few seconds ago.

'' Then don't keep us waiting , who did you see kissing ?'' Usagi asked curious.

The brunette smirked before looking at Michiru and then back at Usagi.'' Well it are two woman , one has green hair and the other is blonde and...''

'' NARU !'' Michiru and Usagi yelled in unison causing the brunette to jump.

'' Okay okay , you two don't know the meaning of having some fun...'' Naru muttered.'' I saw Setsuna kiss Haruka...'' For both the aqua haired girl as the blonde time had suddenly stopped ticking and all they heard were the same words repeating themselfs in their heads. _Haruka and Setsuna..._

**To be continued...**

_

* * *

_

_Ha and Michiru just admitted she liked the kiss , am I cruel or what ! Ah i know it's kind of strange Naru showed up this fast again but since Minako and Haruka somehow are getting along again it didn't feel right for Minako to go and tell Usagi and Michiru about Haruka and Setsuna ...anyway let me know what you think !_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : No not yet ! Still working on it !

_Thanks for reviewing everyone !_

* * *

Chapter 7 : **You decide..**

'' That's bullshit...How would you know ?'' Usagi asked trying to comfort Michiru without actually letting the aqua haired girl know but when Naru opened her mouth to answer the blonde's question she knew nothing she could say would cheer Michiru up this time.

'' Well since I was ill yesterday I had to go to Setsuna and confirm i was no longer absent and...Michiru what's wrong , why are you crying ?'' She asked when the brunette saw tears fall down the aqua haired girl's face. After all she wasn't aware of that Haruka had kissed her yesterday , or that Michiru felt attracted to the tomboy.

'' I just got something in me eye , nothing important.'' Michiru lied while wiping away her tears.'_Nothing important , just like i wasn't important to Haruka.' _Then Michiru stood up from her place on the grass and started to walk away leaving the two friends behind.'_If this is true then why did you kiss me ? Was it because everyone was looking and you needed the attention or was it because you actually like me...' _She thought about it for a moment. It was impossible for Haruka to like her , they had done nothing but fight ever since Michiru got to this school. It was not like she could blame it on Haruka.

'' Did I do something wrong ?'' Naru asked and looked at her blonde friend who was staring after Michiru with a concerned look on her face. She just hoped this wouldn't make Michiru react different and even colder than before towards the blonde tomboy , after all Usagi knew that when someone would push Haruka over the edge of her emotional line she would eventually end up hurting not only herself but everyone around her.

--

Haruka leaned against her car , her eyes closed while she listened to the wind. Most of the time it felt like the wind spoke to her , but not this time. Today it seemed everyone was giving up on her. And even when the blonde tomboy tried really hard to suppress the pain inside of her heart she failed. Why was she feeling this way ? It wasn't just because Setsuna was mad at her for kissing Michiru , no it was Michiru who hurt her the most. How was it possible she started having these kinds of feelings for the aqua haired girl. What had seemed like hate in the beginning had suddenly turned into something much more. Haruka was sure wheter it was love or just lust though. Sure she had to admit Michiru was pretty , no beautiful but she already had Setsuna and loved the green haired woman. It wasn't possible to feel attracted to Michiru.

'' Tenoh ?'' A voice came causing the blonde to snap out of her thoughts and look up at Michiru who stood in front of her , once again with an empty look in her eyes.'' I think we should talk.''

Haruka nodded.'' Listen if this has anything to do with that kiss then let me...'' She was interrupted by the smaller girl.

'' Oh yes this has something to do with _that_ kiss but not the kiss you gave me.'' The blonde seemed confused giving the other all the more reason to continue.'' It's the kiss you gave Setsuna which concerns me the most. You know, there are a lot of people who can make gooduse of the situation.''

'' Let me guess , that's exactly what you are going to do , ne ?'' The tomboy asked trying to sound calm though she slightly feared Michiru would tell the wrong people about her affair with Setsuna.

Michiru nodded.'' Indeed , why wouldn't I make use of it ? So here's the deal. You'll stop seeing Setsuna and...''

'' Who are you to decide that ah ?'' The blonde asked trying hard to remain calm.

'' The girl who holds your fate and also Setsuna's in her hands.'' Haruka went wide eyed at this statement. So Michiru was really that cruel ? She couldn't believe two minutes ago she thought she loved the smaller girl. She had to think of something fast.

'' Why..?'' Haruka asked knowing it must've sound stupid because Michiru started smirking evily.

'' Because that's what you get when you play with people's emotions...''

'' Emotions...Your emotions ?'' Haruka asked suddenly understanding what this was about.'' I'm sorry if you thought that kiss meant anything to you.'' -Why did this even sound so wrong to her own ears?- '' But it didn't mean anything. i just wanted to shut you up.'' _Now only I only have to believe that myself.'_

'' Ha don't be fooled Tenoh , i wasn't talking about myself. I don't care wheter you marry Setsuna or not , i'm just taking revenge for what you did to Usagi.'' The tomboy stopped looking at the smaller girl on that moment trying hard to fight the tears that were about to fall. What was happening to her ? She hadn't cried ever since her mother died. Why did these tears come now ?

Michiru flinched when she saw the pained look on the blonde's face. Was Haruka really going to cry over this ? Did Haruka love Setsuna that much , in that case who was she to play some cruel god ?

'' Are you going to cry now Tenoh ?'' She asked trying to sound careless.

Haruka finally looked up her pained look suddenly dissapeared and was now replaced by a look full of hate , hate that was directed at Michiru and nobody else.'' I'm not going to cry Michiru so wipe that smirk off your face. I will not break up with Setsuna if that's what you want and for what I did to Usagi , that's none of your bussiness and if you care to know. It was Usagi who made the first move on me.'' She paused for a moment.'' But Michiru...I still believe that behind that cold facade of yours , a shy and nice girl hides. It's just too bad you keep hiding who you really are.''

'' And what makes you think you know me that well eh ?'' The aqua haired sounded furious and if looks could kill Haruka was sure she'd be death by now.'' You don't know me and even if you would know me you would never understand !''

'' That's because you're not giving me a chance.'' Haruka replied. She had enough of Michiru's constant coldness towards her. This was going to end now , the only thing that kept them from being friends or stop fighting was the reason. The reason for why Michiru hated her so much ever since the first day she came to this school.

'' Just leave me alone.''

'' That's what I mean Michiru , you need to calm down for a moment and think about the things you are saying and the way you are acting. You're not the only one around here who is afraid to show their true colors.''

'' Just like you hide you are a girl ?''

The blonde nodded.'' For example...But that's not the point here , what really matters is that you solve whatever the problem is wit...''

'' There's nothing to solve Tenoh , it's all in your head.''

'' Why are you pretending...''

'' I'm not pretending !'' The smaller girl yelled making it impossible for Haruka to finish her sentence.'' I just...can't...let anyone in.'' Michiru now cried , the tears openly falling down her cheeks.

'' Why me ?'' The blonde persisted. She had to know.

'' Because...'' Michiru sobbed ready to throw it all out on the blonde. But then they were interrupted by someone who yelled Michiru's name causing her to turn around and Haruka to look up at Usagi who came running into their direction.

Finally Usagi had reached them giving Michiru a concerned look followed by a cold glare that was directed at the tomboy who still leaned against her car.'' Michiru is everything okay. Did Haruka hurt you ?''

'' No she didn't..'' Michiru lied.' _I love her...Oh my god someone wake me up...' _

Usagi now looked up at the taller woman.'' Tenoh i'm warning you , stay away from us. And if you try to come near us again I swear i'll tell the whole school about you and your green haired love bunny !''

'' You know too ?''

Usagi nodded.'' Naru caught you two...You know if you want to play it save then don't go fucking your own teacher in her office where everyone can just walk in.''

'' That's enough !'' Michiru yelled pulling away from Usagi who held her hand.'' Just leave it alone , Usagi please take me home.'' The small blonde just nodded as she turned away from Haruka not bothering to give the tomboy a second look.

The aqua haired girl also turned away following Usagi towards the school bus.

'' You Decide !'' Haruka yelled after them.She ofcourse meant with those words ; It was now up to the smaller girl wheter she was planning to tell everyone about her secret.

**To be continued**

* * *

_Ah so what do you think is going to happen next ? Is Michiru going to tell everyone about Haruka and Setsuna or is she going to keep it quiet? _

Bruteaous : Ah yes , I know...But just keep in mind english isn't my native language and i'm not planning on getting an editor. Why ? Because I'm too stubborn , but i'll try to find all the errors in this story and change them. Thanks for reviewing !

Thienmong : Uhu , do you like my new hobby ? hehe just kidding , I'm glad you like this story so far...

Tonker : Maybe, maybe not...

Auraluna7 : that sounds like a wonderful cake to me...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters !

_Thanks for reviewing ! I'm glad you all like it so far ,_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Chapter 8 : **A plan too evil ?**

'' So are you going to tell me what happened at your school today ?'' Michiru's mother asked while she put down her glass of water she was holding to give her daughter a stern look. Ever since Michiru had gone to that school her daughter had been said and was changed completely.

'' Nothing happened.'' The smaller girl lied trying to find a way to get out of this conversation. She couldn't tell her mother what was happening at that school she was send to. She couldn't tell her mother she had fallen in love with another female who was already dating her teacher. The only thing she could do was lie.

Her mother just shook her head.'' Don't lie to me Michiru , I know something is wrong , i'm your mother. Is it that blonde girl who keeps hurting your feelings ?'' Michiru went wide eyed at that statement. Did her mother know about Haruka already ? But how ?

'' I thought that would gain your attention , I believe her name was Usagi Tsukino ?'' Her mother went on , suprised by the suddenly relieved look on her daughters face while just a few seconds ago she looked shocked.

'' U-sagi ?'' The aqua haired girl asked.'' No , no Usagi didn't do anything. She's a great friend...It's just...I don't like this school and...'' She was cut off by her mother who suddenly looked angrier than she had ever seen.

'' Don't be so spoiled Michiru. I know what this is about. You think that if I will feel pity for you I will get you off that school , well forget is young lady !'' Now it was Michiru's turn to become angry. Why did her mother always think that way , as if Michiru was nothing but a pain in the neck to her.

'' I hate you !'' She yelled causing her mother to flinch at the sudden out burst of her always calm daughter.'' It's not the school who's causing most trouble , it's you who is causing all the trouble ! Not only did you force me to go to that school but you never show any interest in my freaking life ! The only times , which are rare , you show any interest in me is when something is wrong !''

'' Okay..'' Her mother hissed. Her voice sounded like she was going to break down in tears anytime soon but to Michiru it didn't matter anymore. Sure , in the beginning she wanted to leave the school. She didn't even want to be there in the first place but she had found friends for the first time in her life and now she had even fallen in love with someone.

'' Then tell me Michiru , are you saying I am a bad mom ?'' The smaller girl just nodded not even bothering to look at the grown up woman in front of her.'' I'm just trying to be there for you Michi.'' Her mother continued.'' After all your father is never around , I thought you liked the fact we didn't talk much. I mean most childeren don't like to talk to their parents and...'' This time she was cut off by the smaller girl.

'' Most kids weren't beaten to the ground because they are rich , most kids had friends during their school days , but you never noticed something was wrong back then. You just called them lower life forms because they didn't have as much money as us and because of that all parents started to hate our family and their childeren started to hate me. All i wanted was friends , but you took that away. Money isn't the most important thing in the worlds it's...it's...'' Michiru was crying now , she could feel hot drops slide down her cheeks.

'' Beaten ?'' Her mother repeated shocked. She had never known that , after all Michiru never came home with bruises on her face or anything. But then again Michiru only wore long clothes back then. First Ayana had thought it was because Michiru was too shy to show any body parts but now she knew the real reason. '' I didn't know.'' She added as she hung her head down in shame. If this was true then she really had been a terrible mother.

'' And one more thing..'' Michiru started earning a questioning look from Ayana.'' I love this school. For the first time in my life I found friends who listen to me and are just like me. I'm not planning on leaving any time soon. I thought i'd let you know.'' With that the crying girl walked away from the kitchen towards the stairs. Behing her she could hear her mother choke away a sob.

* * *

The next day on school Michiru didn't feel any better. She had decided to leave Haruka alone. If the blonde tomboy really loved Setsuna she wouldn't even try to break them apart. Why would Haruka even love her back after all she had done. No , this time she was just going to sit this one out.

'' Oh my god , have you heard the good news ?'' Naru asked causing Michiru to snap out of her thoughts once more.

'' What news ?'' Usagi asked curious as she held Minako's hands tightly.

The brunette rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe her friends hadn't heard of the school dance yet.'' People...'' She said trying to sound dissapointed. With that she held up a piece of paper and showed it to the three girls who stared at it.

'' Oh how nice a school dance , the perfect way to show everybody I can't get a date.'' Michiru muttered under her breath hoping no one heard it. But when she looked aside she could see Usagi gaze back at her while shaking her head unseen by the others.

'' So who are you three going to ask to the dance ?'' The brunette now asked curious smiling when she saw Minako look up at Usagi passionately. With that she looked back at the aqua haired girl who looked like she had just seen a ghost.'' Who are you going to ask to go with you ?''

'' I'm not going...'' Michiru said before she even realised she had said it.

'' Michiru...Can we talk for a minute ?'' Usagi asked as she pulled away from Minako and without waiting for an answer she pulled Michiru with her. Minako just muttered something under her breath earning a questioning look from the brunette who had a hard time following whatever it was that was going on between Usagi and Michiru lately.

--

'' Usagi , i'm not going !'' The aqua haired girl said as she tried to pull out of the blonde's grip.

'' But you don't understand Michiru , Haruka hasn't got a date yet. I mean she can't go with Setsuna since that would mean trouble for both of them. This is the perfect chance to win Haruka's heart. I mean one night is all you need and..''

'' And we hate eachother.'' Michiru interrupted Usagi trying hard not to think of what Usagi was saying. It sounded tempting to ask Haruka to be her date but she couldn't. What if the blonde would say no ? And what if Haruka was already going with Rei ?

'' Yes but if I listened well to what you told me yesterday you also blackmailed Haruka , and that means you can force her to go with you and in return you promise her you won't tell anyone her secret.'' Usagi suggested.

'' Usagi that's cruel ! I can't believe you are saying this...''

'' Admit it , you are already planning the whole event in your head.''

Michiru just shook her head in denial though Usagi had been right. Somehow this plan sounded bullet proof. But how was she going to convince Haruka to come with her. And how was she going to make the first move on the tomboy if Haruka would come with her against her own will ?

**To be continued..**

* * *

_Yep short I know , but that was the deal wasn't it ? Anyway I hope you liked the suprise. So any bets on what's going to happen next? Let me know and Review !_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters !

_Yay it's me again ! So that sounded...boring...Anyway thanks for reviewing all of you , i hope you'll still like the story after this chapter. I had planned on letting this happen ever since i started the story but it didn't come out as i wanted to so..._

_I dedicate tihs chapter to my 'muse , Tanya..

* * *

_

Chapter 9 : **You seem pleased...**

Two days had past since Usagi had suggested the idea of forcing Haruka to come with Michiru and the more the aqua haired girl thought about it , the more she started liking the whole idea. First off all Haruka couldn't say no and Setsuna couldn't just come out to her and tell her Haruka is already her girlfriend. But then again , somehow she knew all of this would eventually backfire on her. Maybe she could better stick to her original plan and decide not to go.

'' Miss Kaioh !'' Suddenly someone yelled causing the smaller girl to look up at her angry teacher. Then she gazed back at Haruka who didn't even pay attention to the scene. It seemed ever since their last conversation Haruka started to ignore the smaller girl and much to Michiru's suprise , it hurt her even more than all those beatings she used to get on her old school.'' Is there anything you want to share with the class ?'' The teacher went on.'' Like who the boy is that's been on your mind lately ? I mean this is the fourth time today I had to warn you.''

Michiru blushed embarressed by the fact her teacher was doing this in front of the whole class instead of private.'' No...no I'm sorry miss , it won't happen again. I promise.'' The smaller girl muttered not looking at the teacher anymore , instead of that she kept staring at Haruka who still didn't move from the position she had been in ever since this day started. Why did the tomboy just sit there , staring at that same text book without even paying attention to anything around her ?

'' Haruka ?'' The teacher now asked completely focused on the blonde tomboy.'' Haruka Tenoh would you be so kind to pay attention to this lesson , I know math is a piece of cake for you but i'd still like it if...''

'' Don't bother..'' Haruka said finally looking up , speaking for the first time today.

'' Don't bother ?'' The teacher repeated not exactly understanding what the blonde tomboy was talking about. Haruka didn't even reply the woman's question. Instead of that she stood up from her seat and started heading for the door ignoring her teacher's screams behind her.

' _I wonder what's wrong..' _Rei thought as she watched the blonde open the door and walk away. She had already noticed something was wrong weeks ago but she never knew what was actually wrong with her blonde friend. Maybe it had something to do with Michiru , but that wasn't possible since Michiru wasn't even here for over three weeks yet. But if it hadn't anything to do with the aqua haired girl , then what was wrong ?

--

Haruka rested her head in her hands while leaning against the bridge looking at the water beneath her. She and Setsuna had been together for quite a long time now but somehow Haruka felt like the love she once felt for the green haired woman had somehow faded. All she could think of now was Michiru , in her dreams all she could see was her aqua haired goddes , even if she was awake all she could think of was Michiru.

It wasn't like she didn't love Setsuna anymore but during these past days things hadn't exactly been going perfect between the two of them. It seemed Setsuna was always checking upon her to see if she was cheating on her ever since she had kissed Michiru. But it hadn't been great before Michiru even showed up. No , Haruka and Setsuna had had a big fight a couple of weeks ago when Setsuna suggested Haruka should stop being such an annoying person sometimes. It weren't the words that made Haruka angry but it was the way in which Setsuna said them.

'' Michiru...'' The blonde whispered not knowing someone was standing behind her. Atleast she didn't know until she heard footsteps. Fastly she turned around looking at the person who stood behind her. Much to her dismay it was Michiru who stood there.

Haruka wasn't sure but she could've sworn Michiru was just smiling a second before. And in some kind of strange way the tomboy knew Michiru was here to make her do something horrible.

'' That's my name.'' The aqua haired girl said with a smile letting the blonde know she had heard her.'' Ah Haruka remember I said I would blackmail you with...''

'' You knowing about me and Setsuna ?'' Haruka finished for her earning a nod in reply. She so wasn't going to tell Michiru she wasn't even planning on staying with Setsuna any longer. The blonde wasn't going to lie to herself anymore. She wasn't planning on spending her whole life living like Romeo and Juliet. Living with the secret of forbidden love.

'' Haruka , I'm actually here to tell you what I's like you to do for me. You are free to say no , It won't make a difference , i promise your secre tis save with me. I've decided.'' The aqua haired girl said looking at her hands while her heart was racing.' _Come on Michi , don't back down now , ask her to be your date to the dance..' _

'' My own choice ?'' Haruka asked with a smirk on her face.

Before Haruka could say anything else Michiru had already looked up again.'' Would you like to be my date to the dance , I know you must hate me and all of that and I really don't know why i'm asking you this but I think it's because ilikeyou.'' She blurted out without taking a breath. The blonde tomboy just nodded trying to understand the smaller girl.

'' Your date to the dance ah ?'' Michiru nodded as she looked down again. She couldn't face Haruka anymore and after this she wouldn't be able to show her face anywhere. Why did she listen to Usagi , why had she asked Haruka to...'' Sure.''

This suprised Michiru causing her to look up once more to see if Haruka was just playing.'' R-really ?''

Once more Haruka nodded.'' Sure why not , actually...''

'' What about Setsuna ?'' The smaller girl interrupted her. She couldn't believe she just asked that. After all just because Haruka agreed to go with her , it didn't mean it was over between Haruka and Setsuna just like that.

'' Setsuna...Ah don't worry about her , i'm planning on doing what many people told me to do. I'm breaking up with her , it's the best for both of us.'' '_You're the only one I want right now Michi.'_

The smaller girl could feel her heart stop beating for one moment. The words kept repeating themselfs in her head. Haruka is going to break up with Setsuna ! Haruka is going to break up with Setsuna , once more for those who couldn't hear her heart beat. Haruka is going to break up with...Setsuna !

'' You seem pleased.'' Haruka said not knowing she had actually said it out loud. Michiru fastly looked away trying to hide her blush while she stared at the sea beneath them.

'' Haruka...'' But before she could continue her question she could feel Haruka's arms around her waist as the tomboy pulled the smaller girl closer to her. And before both of them knew what was happening both woman brought their heads close , their lips almost touching and they probably would've if someone wouldn't have interrupted them. With that the moment was completely ruined causing them to pull away from eachother finally realising that they had been doing , or were about to do.

'' Oh my god Tenoh.'' Rei's voice came from behind them. Both woman turned around to look at the raven haired girl with killer looks. ''Hey hey don't give me that look. I wasn't planning on stopping you two from kissing but...uhm...well...''

'' What are you doing here ?'' The tomboy asked annoyed.

'' I was...just uhm...stopping by to say...uhm...Hi ! Yes that's it , i wanted to say Hi !'' Rei sounded nervous all of a sudden as if she was hiding something. And ofcourse she was indeed hiding something. Rei for one had been in love with Setsuna for quite a long time now and was prepared to do everything for the green haired woman. She also knew about Haruka's relationship with Setsuna and that's why she was here , spying on the blonde. She needed something to break her secret love apart from Haruka.

'' You are acting strange you know that , don't you ?'' Haruka asked looking at the camera that hung around the raven haired girl's neck.

**To be continued..**

* * *

_Aha Rei is finally showing her true colors , so what do you all think is going to happen next ? Will Haruka ever get the chance to kiss Michiru and break up with Setsuna ? Or is Rei going to reach Setsuna before Haruka will even get the chance and ruin things ? Well one way to find out , you review and i update. Thanks !_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : _Nope not yet , have a little more patience , I almost got Naoko to pick up the phone ! (to those who are taking me to0 serious...I lied I still don't own the characters and sadly enough I never will...)_

_A special thanks to all those who reviewed this story so far , I hope you'll enjoy this chapter to0 ! Ah I noticed some spelling errors and rewrote most of the chapter , I think I got most of the errors now...if not i'll find them later , so don't flame me for something I already kn0w...thanks !_

* * *

Chapter 10 : **Unexpected turns**

One week had past since Michiru and Haruka had _almost _kissed if it hadn't been for Rei interrupting both women. Also the blonde tomboy still hadn't find the courage and the time to break up with Setsuna. The smame counted for her to talk to the aqua haired girl. Somehow something inside of her was stopping her from talking to Michiru about what happened on that bridge , after all tonight was the school dance , she had already told Michiru she would go with her , there was no escaping whatever fate had in store for her any longer.

While taking a deep breath Haruka opened the door to Setsuna's office and closed it behind her again , not looking at the green haired woman who stared back at her with a sad look on her face , as if she knew what was going to happen.'' Please sit down , Haruka.'' Setsuna said with a serious tone in her voice letting the blonde know it was better if she would obey.

'' Setsuna..I came here to...'' She was interrupted by the green haired woman.

'' No Haruka , don't say anything. I know we are kind of falling apart and I know why too.'' Haruka finally looked up at her girlfriend with a shocked look on her face. Did Setsuna know about Haruka's feelings for the aqua haired girl ? But as the green haired teacher continued the tomboy's fear was taken away from her.'' It's because of the fact we can't show any affection in public. I know i'm giving you a hard time and that's why I decided to...''

'' Break up ?'' The tomboy asked suprised.

Setsuna shook her head.'' Ofcourse not , I wanted to say i've decided to quit my job so I can spend more time with you , so you don't have to be afraid of getting caught for doing something against all rules.'' Something inside of Haruka was now screaming at the gods for hating her but on the other hand , maybe this was the perfect chance for them to become a successful couple again. After Haruka still loved Setsuna and she wasn't really sure about what she felt for Michiru.

'' You look pale , is something wrong ?'' The green haired woman asked standing up as she walked over to her blonde lover.

'' No...It's just...'' Haruka paused for a moment as she forced herself to smile.'' I think I'm getting down with something , the flu perhaps.'' She lied. She was so sure now she still loved Setsuna and to be honest she didn't really feel like going through all that trouble with Michiru again. They had nothing in common while she and Setsuna fitted perfectly. Atleast in Haruka's eyes. Plus they had been longer together than she even knew Michiru. And if things wouldn't work out between then she could always try to sort out her feelings for the aqua haired beauty.'_I'm not even sure if Michiru is into girls in the first place.'_

'' Oh okay.'' Setsuna whispered as she pushed herself into the blonde's arms. Haruka just held the woman in her arms trying to forget about Michiru. She had such a wonderful woman as Setsuna to love her. It wouldn't be right to want more , it wouldn't feel right.'' I love you.'' The green haired woman sounded unsure almost afraid causing the tomboy to hold her lover closer with a smile on her face.

'' I...love you too.'' She then whispered and bent down to kiss Setsuna but when she looked right into her lovers eyes all she could see were Michiru's blue ones. Could it be really true. A week ago Haruka had done nothing but think about Michiru and trying to find out wheter she liked the aqua haired girl or not. This week after they almost kissed Haruka sort of had ignored Michiru and avoid talking to Setsuna. She had planned on keeping that up until she figured out what she wanted but somehow that plan had been shattered after Setsuna called her to meet her in this office and here she was.

'' Haruka...'' Setsuna's voice came causing the tomboy to snap out of her thoughts and to look down at Setsuna with wide eyes as if she had just seen a ghost. Though Setsuna was willing to try and make things work again Haruka wasn't sure anymore wheter she wanted that too. She was so confused , two seconds ago she was so sure she loved Setsuna and wasn't planning on making a move on Michiru but now , once again she wasn't sure. For now she decided to just stay with Setsuna and see how things would work out between them. And for Michiru , Haruka knew it would be the best for both of them to just cancel their date for this evening to the school dance.

'' I'm okay...'' The tomboy whispered as she finally kissed Setsuna. The kiss didn't last long since someone suddenly knocked on the door causing them to jump and pull away from eachother.

Short after that Rei came walking in holding an envelope. The raven haired girl looked rather pleased as she handed Setsuna the envelope and gave Haruka a sweet smile. A little too sweet for Haruka's taste and even though they had been close friends ever since Haruka started fighting with Usagi and Minako , she knew Rei was able to stab her in her back if she wouldn't be careful.

'' I have to go now miss Meioh.'' Haruka said trying to sound like a real student. After all she didn't know Rei knew about her affair with Setsuna but something told her the envelope Rei was holding would also have affect on her.

'' So soon ?'' Setsuna asked politely not really liking the game they had to play.

Haruka wasn't sure but she could've sworn she saw Rei make a fist out of her hand after Setsuna asked that question. ignoring what had been there Haruka nodded.''I have some phone calls I need to make , bye ! You too Rei , don't do anything stupid.'' The last part was nothing but a whisper loud enough for the raven haired girl to hear it and too soft for Setsuna to hear. With that said Haruka walked out of the office leaving the two women alone with a sudden fear inside of her heart.

--

Michiru sat on the couch listening to her mother who was on the phone with her father , who ofcourse wasn't going to come home tonight. The aqua haired girl now looked up at the clock that hung above the television. It was already past eight in the evening and Haruka still hadn't showed up. Maybe the blonde had decided not to come anymore. Or maybe Haruka had never even planned on really showing up and just said yes to get back at her. Whatever it was Michiru couldn't help it but feel angry with the blonde. Here she was wearing a beautiful white dress she had picked up the other day in the hope Haruka would like it , two hours she had spend on getting her hair and make-up right and now her date wasn't showing up.

Sure Haruka had avoided her the whole week but why ? Was it because of the fact they almost kissed ? If it was , then what was the problem ? Haruka had already said she wasn't planning on staying with Setsuna anymore and she was going to break up. And unless there was another girl Haruka was dating Michiru could think of any good reasons for the tomboy to act this way.

'' Michi...'' Her mother's voice came from behind her causing her to look up.'' Shouldn't you be going , maybe he's waiting there for you already.'' Michiru just shook her head as she stood up.

'' No...She isn't coming. I should've known. It was too good to be true.'' Michiru seemed so fragile right now her mother decided to ask her daughter later why she called her date for the dance a 'she' instead of what she had expected her daughter to say.'' I'm going to change...''

'' Michi...just because he stood you up.'' Immidiately Ayana regretted her words as Michiru's smile completely faded.'' I mean , just because he isn't here it doesn't mean you shouldn't go to that dance. maybe he has a good reason for being late. please honey , you look beautiful, there are a lot of men who are willing to date someone as pretty as you.''

'' I don't want to look pretty for them , I don't need them to notice me. I want Haruka to notice me..'' The smaller girl now sobbed as she turned back to her mother. Why wasn't Haruka here ? Why did the blonde do this to her ?

''Oh sweetie..'' Ayana whispered. With that said she pulled her daughter in a tight and comforting embrace.'' It's okay , don't cry.''

'' I thought she liked me !'' Michiru now cried holding her mother as if her life depended on it.'' She almost kissed me and now she isn't even talking to me anymore. Why? What did I do wrong ?

'' Nothing...sshh , don't cry , this girl isn't worthy of your tears.'' Her mother whispered slowly understanding why Michiru kept calling her date a 'she' it was because of the fact her date was female. Ayana was actually suprised she hadn't found out about Michiru prefering women over men before while it had been there all the time. Michiru never dated anyone and was never comfortable about talking about love and all of those things.

'' Mom...'' Michiru asked pulling a little bit back. This was the first time she had ever called her mother 'mom' and it seemed also Ayana was surpised by her choice of words but smiled happily.'' When I'm back in my normal clothes could we...watch television together or something ?''

Ayana just nodded feeling guilty about not trying to force her daughter to go to that dance. After all in her younger days parties like school dances and prom were the most important things to a young girl. But on the other hand the thought of her and Michiru spending some time together sounded like such a nice idea too. Michiru smiled back at her mother as she pulled out of the embrace and started heading for the stairs.

--

'' No now you listen Usagi , I'm tired of your lies !'' Minako yelled while tears were falling down her face.'' If you like her just say so. I don't want to waste my time on someone who doesn't even love me back.''

'' I'm not lying !'' Usagi cried. She couldn't believe Minako even started this conversation in the first place. It was stupid.

'' Yes you are , you and Michiru are always acting so secretive and I saw you give her those looks after Naru told about the dance.'' Minako yelled causing everybody who stood around them to stop dancing and look at them.

'' Minako please...people are staring at us.'' The smaller blonde whispered trying hard to hide the tears that were falling down her face.

'' I don't care ! I wouldn't care even if we were on the news !'' Minako yelled pulling away from Usagi showing everyone how mad she really was. All th eother pupils just stood there looking at the fight that was happening in the middle of the dance floor.

'' I swear nothing is going on between me and Michiru , now please stop making a scene.'' Usagi begged wondering why Minako didn't just believe her.

Minako just shook her head.'' Oh no you're not getting away with it this time...So what does she have what I don't have ? Is it because she's pretty and hates Haruka just as much as you do ? Or is it because she's a better kisser than...''

'' Stop it !'' Usagi now yelled on the verge of tears.'' I didn't cheat on you with Michiru , She's not my type. Plus she already likes someone else. That's why we acted so secretive...''

'' Who does she like ?'' Minako asked curious but the look on her face still told the other she was angry.

'' I can't tell you. I promised...'' Finally the first tear fell down the smaller girl's face.

'' In that case I can promise you something too...we're through , i'm breaking up with you ! If I can't evne trust my own girlfriend then I give up !'' With that Minako threw the necklace Usagi had once given her on the ground and run away.

'' But you can trust me...'' Usagi cried as she fell to her knees looking at the necklace that lay in front of her on the ground. Behind her she could hear the other students whisper. Now everybody knew Usagi was a lesbian , but she didn't care anymore. She had just lost someone she loved even more than life itself.

Haruka who had stayed low the whole night took a deep breath. Michiru hadn't come and seeing her two former friends hurt eachother so much pained her even more. It was hard to believe that something that felt so good could turn out to be something to bad and painful.

**To be continued..**

* * *

_Yep another chapter is done and another fight has started. As you can see I made all my characters have doubts about their love life as well as what they want. I hope you liked the surpise about Setsuna and Haruka staying a couple for now. _

_Thienmong : Yes you are right , it wouldn't really matter if Rei would or wouldn't blackmail Haruka with the secret but I think it would be better for Setsuna to hear it from Haruka herself than instead of that hearing it from Rei (who isn't even suppossed to know about their relationship) Anyway thanks for reviewing ! _


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters !

_Thanks for reviewing ! And Estela...my dear friend , it's like i said before : ladies first ! You give me a happy chapter and I give you one too...(ah see...no evil laugh) just some pleading and begging looks will be thrown your way..._

_Angeldellanotte : Especially for you , in the next chapter a flashback on Setsuna's reaction after she opened the envelope Rei gave her!_

_Another note : Sorry for the spelling errors , i'm kind of tired today so I didn't have muh energy while writing this chapter. As always i'll try to work on them !_

_Enjoy ..._

* * *

Chapter 11 : **Betrayal**

The next day the whole school was talking about what happened at the school dance. It seemed everyone really was interested in hearing about the fight between the two blonde girls. Usagi and Minako.

But when Michiru arrived suddenly everything got very quiet as she recieved some evil glares from a few of her fellow students while the rest was ignoring her. She wasn't sure but she could've sworn she heard someone ask why she had done it. Done what ? The problem was Michiru didn't know a answer to that question. Could it be Haruka had spread some nasty lies about her through the school ?

'' Michiru !'' Usagi yelled as she run over to her aqua haired friend. The first thing Michiru noticed was the sad look on the blonde's face though Usagi tried hard to hide her true feelings.

'' Good morning Usagi.'' The other said politely while looking at a brown haired girl who gave them a cold glare making her wonder what was wrong.

'' Where were you yesterday ?'' Usagi asked. She had also seen the brown haired girl give them the cold glare but ignored it. After all she couldn't just tell Michiru about what happened yesterday.

'' Ah...'' The aqua haired girl started trying hard to fight the urge to find Haruka and kill her.'' She didn't come...'' Usagi went wide eyed at that. Was Haruak really that cruel?

'' I can't believe she stood you up. I mean hasn't she called you. What i'm trying to say is...Well she was at the dance. Hasn't she called you or something ?'' Michiru just shook her head waiting for the smaller blonde to continue as she tried hard to ignore the stinging pain she felt in her heart. So Haruka had been there all the time and Micihru had bene stupid enough to wait for Haruka for over two hours. How foolish had she been.

It was now that Michiru finally noticed Minako wasn't with them.'' Where's Minako ?'' For a moment she could see Usagi's smile fade as if she was about to break down.

'' We broke up.'' The blonde simply stated. It was just on that moment she saw Minako suddenly step out the car followed by a black haired guy holding his hand tightly. Could it be Minako had already found someone else , a man for that matter ? She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The aqua haired girl nodded sadly , feeling sorry for her friend but just when she was about to say something she could see the pained look on Usagi's face causing her to turn around and to look at whatever it was Usagi had been staring at. Also she was suprised when she saw the black haired guy who had held Minako's hand just a few seconds ago suddenly bent down and planted a kiss on the blonde's lips.

A little bit in shock Michiru looked back at Usagi who was now openly crying.'' Usagi...are you...okay ?'' What a stupid question that was. Usagi was crying , ofcourse she wasn't feeling okay.

After a long time of kissing eachother the black haired guy pulled away from Minako who winked at him in a seductive way before looking at her ex-lover with an evil smirk on her face. As if to say : Two can play that game.

'' Yeah...i'm fine.'' Usagi said and without saying anything else or even giving Michiru a second look she run away into the school building.

Michiru was about to run after her friend when she suddenly noticed Haruka who was walking into her direction with a strange look on her face. Michiru didn't know wheter she wanted to talk to Haruka or wanted to run away. To be as far away from the tomboy as possible. But somehow she found it hard to move.

'' Michiru...I...'' Haruka started when she was close enough.

'' Save It Tenoh.'' Michiru hissed turning away from the blonde tomboy and started to walk away. Just in time Haruka caught her wrist stopping Michiru from walking away. She really felt sorry for hurting the aqua haired girl like she had done. It had never been her intention but somehow she never found the courage to call Michiru about cancelling their date to the school dance and so she had waited the whole night for Michiru to arrive , she really had expected Michiru to show up but much to her dismay the aqua haired girl had never showed her face on the dance making it impossible for Haruka to explain the matter.

'' Michiru wait.'' She begged not planning on letting the smaller girl go.'' I know I hurt your feelings and I'm sorry. Also I know saying sorry isn't going to make the pain go away but i thought you'd like to know it never was my intention to hurt you. it's just , we almost kissed that day and...''

She was cut off by the smaller girl who pulled away from Haruka's grip and turned around again to face the tomboy. Her blue eyes were now filled with tears.'' Exactly we _almost _Kissed Haruka , that's the problem with you! Just when I start to feel sure about my feelings you do something to hurt me. First you tell me you'd go to the school dance with me but you never showed up. Oh yes , you almost kissed me , telling me you were going to break up with your girlfriend. And me being the stupid person I am thought maybe. Just maybe , you and I would become a couple eventually.''

Haruka just stood there looking at the angered small girl in shock. Michiru just ignored the tomboy's state as she went on.'' Remember when you asked me a while ago why I was acting so cold around you ? Well it was because I fell in love with you ever since I saw you. And even though I knew I was into girls it didn't matter to me that i first thought you were male. I know this must sound stupid but that's who I am. I always treath the people I love bad , because i simply didn't want to get hurt again. But I made a mistake by letting you in. I made a mistake by thinking you would be different...'' The smaller girl now looked down at the ground beneath her.

Once more the blonde didn't know how to react. She just stood there looking at Michiru who was sobbing. Haruka was actually suprised Michiru still stood there as if she was waiting for something to happen. And maybe Michiru had expected Haruka to say something , to do something but the tomboy didn't know. What could she say? What could she do? If Michiru was telling the truth and the real reason why she had been so cold towards Haruka was because of something that happened in the past...Then maybe , just maybe it could be Haruka had made a big mistake by choosing Setsuna.

--

That night Michiru lay in her bed her eyes wide open as she stared at the ceiling above her. Eventually Haruka had never found the words to say giving Michiru no other option than just simply walk away. And she did.

' _What's going on...' _Michiru asked herself. First the whole school was ignoring her , Minako was kissing some black haired guy Michiru had never seen before followed by the fact she couldn't forget about Haruka even though the blonde had hurt her so much.

--

'' Minako here ?'' The blonde asked with an annoyed tone in her voice as she picked up the phone.

'' Minako , it's me ...Usagi...can we talk ?''

'' We are already talking , what do you want ?''

'' Who's that guy you were kissing this morning ?'' Usagi asked a little bit afraid of the answer. Somehow she had hoped this would all turn out to be a dream and she would wake up soon. On the other hand even if this wasn't a dream usagi really hoped Minako wasn't serious about this mysterious guy and was just trying to make her jealous.

'' My new boyfriend.'' Minako answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

'' Minako...what about...'' She paused for a moment.'' Us ?''

'' Us ?'' Minako asked. Usagi could hear she was laughing, also she could hear a male voice on the background breaking her heart evne more.

'' He's there , isn't he ?'' And evne though Usagi wasn't facing her ex-lover she knew Minako was nodding her head 'yes.

'' Listen Usagi , why do you care anyway. You cheated on me first , don't go playing miss Innocent all of a sudden when you know you aren't.''

'' Minako you have to believe me ! I didn't cheat on you. Michiru and I are just...''

'' Friends ?'' Minako finished for her.

'' Yes , friends and nothing more. listen , if I really cheated on you it would mean I don't care about you and I do. Why else would I call you in the middle of the night? Why else would I go through all this trouble while Michiru is still single ? It's because there was nothing going on between us. i have been faithful to you. When I said I loved you Minako. I meant it.''

'' Don't lie.'' Minako barked. Why did Usagi sound so convincing ?

'' I'm not lying.'' Usagi cried. She was no longer pained by the fact Minako and her broke up. It was the fact that Minako was already dating and sleeping with somebody else this soon.it meant it was Minako who really didn't give a damn about Usagi.'' I was helping Michiru out with someone she liked. I promised her not to tell anyone. I even had to swear I wouldn't tell anyone and you know I always keep my promises...And in case you are wondering..The person who Michiru liked so much has broken her heart once more.''

Minako didn't reply anymore. Deep down inside of her she now knew the truth and how foolish she had been but asking for Usagi's forgiveness on the phone would be the same as jumping into the sea with heavy stones attached to her. '' Could I come over ?'' She now asked as she heard Usagi gasp on the other side of the line.

'' No.You.Can't.'' Usagi hissed.'' I don't want to come between you and your lovely boyfriend. My intentions for calling you were because I believed you were playing with my emotions by kissing that boy but now I know you weren't. Or else you wouldn't sleep with him.''

'' Who said I slept with him ?'' Minako asked even though she had indeed slept with this guy.

'' You don't need to tell me. We've been friends for more than ten years now. i can hear and feel things like that.'' And before Minako even got the chance to say anything else the blonde had already hung up the phone leaving Minako alone with her thoughts.

' _I need to talk to Haruka...' _

With that She closed her eyes listening to the song the radio played...

_And love is not the easy thing  
The only baggage you can bring...  
And love is not the easy thing...  
The only baggage you can bring  
Is all that you can't leave behind_

**_To be continued.._**

* * *

_Let me know what you think !_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Still no reply to my (stalk) phone calls to Naoko Takeuchi , so nope I still don't own Haruka , Michiru or any of the characters.

_Oh my god people , I finally got back from the hell they call : sports day ! Haha but our team won ! (cries happily) Oh yeah. Okay okay sorry..i'm drifting off...back to the fic !_

Everybody : Thanks for reviewing , I'm glad you all like it so far.

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapter 12 : **Lovers ?**

'' But you don't get it.'' Haruka muttered looking at Rei.'' She told me she liked me and hoped we could become a couple eventually and...'' She paused for a moment looking into her friends eyes.'' She liked me and all I did was...''

'' Nothing ?'' The other asked earning a nod in reply. Rei couldn't believe this was actually happening. Yes , she had to admit at first she wanted nothing more than to break Haruka up with Setsuna but now that thought sounded so cruel. The blonde was already facing a hard time.

'' Exactly.'' Haruka said with a pained look in her green eyes making Rei shiver.'' I did nothing Rei. Besides standing there and seeing her look at me with those eyes.''

'' What are you going to do about it ?'' The raven haired girl asked curious trying to fight the urge to tell Haruka about what she had done.'' I mean , you are already dating Setsuna.'' Not that she thought their relation would last long after the stunt she had pulled. '' Ah don't give me such a suprised look , you didn't think I had noticed did you?''

Still in shock Haruka shook her head. How come suddenly everyone seemed to know about Haruka's relation with Setsuna. And it was this what made it impossible for Haruka to break up with the green haired woman. Everyone knew about what was going on between them. Setsuna even planned on quiting her job and for what ? For some blonde teenager who was already deeply in love with someone else ? Setsuna didn't deserve such a think.

'' Tenoh , try to stay awake , barbie doll number 2 is coming...'' Rei whispered with an annoyed tone in her voice. She didn't like it when Haruka would drift off to her own world but what she really didn't like was Minako's character.

'' Usagi ?'' Haruka asked looking into the direction Rei had just pointed. She smiled when she saw Minako walk up to them. Somehow Haruka was glad she and Minako were talking again. She still didn't know wheter she could trust Minako yet but it always felt good to talk to her own friend.

'' Haruka !'' Minako said.'' Rei...'' She added with a cold tone in her voice.

'' Minako..'' The raven haired girl said as she gazed up at the blonde tomboy.'' I gotta go now , I'll leave you two alone now.'' And before either Minako or Haruka could say something else Rei had already walked away leaving them behind.

At first it they both just stared at eachother not saying anything. Haruka really enjoyed these kinds of moments. the silence. But it was broken by a sudden sob that came from her friend who didn't hesitated and pushed herself into Haruka's arms crying her heart out.

Haruka just put her arms around her friend trying to calm her down. She didn't know what was going on but whatever it was it couldn't be that bad , could it ? It didn't last long until Minako finally calmed down and pulled away a bit but not completely. She enjoyed being in Haruka's arms like this again. She felt so save here. It was hard to imagine they hadn't talked in such a long time all because of a small incident of the past.

'' Now tell me what's wrong.'' The tomboy asked softly not trying to push Minako too far. She could hear the other girl sigh.

'' It's Usagi...we...broke...''

'' You two broke up , I know.''

Minako looked up in suprise.'' You knew ?''

Haruka nodded.'' Ofcourse. People like to talk. Plus I was there the whole night , you two made quite a scene.'' The smaller girl blushed at that comment trying to remember if she had seen Haruka that night. She failed though.The only thing that had been on Minako's mind that night was how to force Usagi to confess about her affair with Michiru.

'' I don't recall seeing you.'' She then confessed looking down at her feet.'' Anyway I thought she cheated on me with Michiru.'' The last part was nothing more but a whisper but loud enough for Haruka to hear. The blonde flinched for a moment hoping the girl in her arms wouldn't have noticed it. Much to her relieve Minako hadn't noticed her sudden and strange behaviour.

'' And I was so sure about it too , now...'' She swallowed hard.'' Now...i'm not sure anymore. She called me last night while I was...I was..'' Would she tell Haruak the truth about what she had done to get back at Usagi ? Would she tell Haruka she kissed some guy she hardly knew and also kissed him ?

'' You slept with someone else ?'' Haruka asked shocked trying to forget about Michiru at the same time.

'' How did you know ?''

'' We were friends for a long time , I notice such things.'' Minako was kind of having a deja vu moment here. This was exactly the same as Usagi had told her on the phone last night.

'' Haruka , I love her and I don't want to lose her. I was stupid I know but...It doesn't matter how hard I try I can't stop thinking about her.'' Once more Haruka's eyes went wide at this statement. Love ? Minako loved Usagi there was no doubting that fact. It was what Minako had said what affected the tomboy the most.

' _It doesn't matter how hard I try I can't stop thinking about her.' _Minako's words echoed in her head. It was just like the situation she was going through this very moment. She couldn't forget about Michiru either even when she tried really hard.

'' Haruka ?'' Minako asked when she noticed her friend wasn't paying attention anymore to anything she was saying.'' Haruka , are you feeling okay ? You look a bit pale.'' The smaller girl sounded really worried about her friend , and she was.

'' No i'm not.'' The tomboy confesed shaking her head.'' I think we both made a big mistake Minako...I think just like you I ruined my chances on love. But still , maybe for you it isn't too late yet. Go to Usagi and show her how much you really care for her and don't give up until she finally gives in.'' Though Haruka really meant what she was saying she couldn't help it was smirk amused. She wasn't really amused by Minako's mistakes , it were hers that amused her the most.

'' Are you going to be okay ?'' Minako asked while pulling completely out of Haruka's arms.'' Haruka ...look.'' First the tomboy didn't understand what she had to look at but when she turned around she saw what Minako meant. Both Usagi and Michiru stood there looking at eachother while holding eachothers hands. It almost looked like they were a couple.

'' Michi...ru..'' Haruka whispered not knowing she had said it out loud. Minako just stared at Usagi with a sad look in her eyes. She really didn't want to know why Michiru and Usagi were holding eachothers hands like that. Maybe Minako had been right all the time , maybe Usagi and Michiru were indeed having an affair. And since Usagi was no longer someone else's girlfriend they had no further reasons to keep their love a secret.

When Minako gazed up at her taller friend she knew Haruka was thinking the exact same thing. But why ? Why did Haruka look like she had just lost someone really close to her?

--

'' Are you sure this will work ?'' The aqua haired girl ask looking at her hand and Usagi's.'' I mean , I know you want to get even with Minako but...What if she doesn't care about this at all?''

'' Oh she does care.'' Usagi said smirking.'' If you look good you can see she's on the verge of breaking down. Also I think my plan on getting revenge on Minako is having its positive sides for you too.''

Michiru seemed to be confused. How could this revenge plan have positive sides ? Didn't Usagi know this was only going to backfire at the end.'' Look at Tenoh. She's jealous.'' Usagi now said causing the other to look up. Her eyes met those of Haruka and though they weren't even close to eachother the aqua haired girl knew Haruka was looking back at her with those deep green eyes.

'' Do you really think she's jealous. After all she chose Setsuna , why would she even bother to give me a second look. She must hate me for confessing my love for her.''

'' Or maybe not.'' The blonde said holding Michiru's hand tightly.'' If I remember Haruka's attitude correctly she may look like a real tough girl but deep down inside she's a really shy and nice person. Atleast...she was to me.''

'' But what if you are wrong ?'' The aqua haired girl asked a little bit excited by this whole revenge plan all of a sudden.

'' Girl , i'm never wrong when it comes to these things !'' Usagi said trying to sound serious though she was on the verge of breaking down into luaghter when she saw the look on Michiru's face.

'' Come on you silly thing.'' Michiru smiled and pulled Usagi towards the school building.'' We wouldn't want them to know we aren't really dating and it's just your way of letting Minako see you don't need her.'' The other just nodded feeling her heart sting. She really hoped this plan would turn out to be a good one without and strings attached to it.

--

Rei sat on a bench not far away from where Minako and Haruka were standing. In her hands she held a book which she seemed to be reading. But if you looked better you'd notice that after half an hour she still hadn't turned the pages and was only staring at the letters in front of her.

Haruka trusted her by sharing her feelings , by talking to her and how had she repayed her blonde friend ? She had made photo's of Haruka almost kissing Michiru and had given them to Setsuna. She could still remember the green haired woman's emotions clearly. The raven haired girl took a deep breath. She wished she hadn't given Setsuna those pictures,not only because she now officially lost Haruka as her friend but also she had lost every hope on ever getting Setsuna to be her lover. It was weird Rei hadn't found out about this earlier though. The look on Setsuna's face when she looked through those pictures. Rei knew Setsuna would never be so hurt if it had been anyone but Haruka.

_Flashback_

_'' What is this ?'' Setsuna asked curious while opening the envelope._

_'' Just something I though you should see.'' Replied Rei._

_Carefully Setsuna took the pictures out of the envelope and even though she hadn't looked at the pictures yet it seemed she already knew something like this would eventually happen._

_With that the green haired woman finally looked at the pictures and back at the raven haired girl. Setsuna's smile had faded completely , her always so cheerful look on her face had dissapeared along with the passionate look that always was in her eyes._

_'' Please leave now...'' The teacher demanded causing Rei to jump at the harsh tone in her voice._

_'' Miss...I...''_

_'' Leave !'' Setsuna repeated her voice even more emotionless that before._

_'' Y-yes...I'm sorry.'' Rei whispered and turned around to walk out of her teacher's office. She now knew she had never stood a chance with Setsuna. The green haired woman only had eyes for Haruka._

_**To be continued..**

* * *

_

_So now Haruka has finally woken up and realised it is Michiru she loves , what will happen next ? And was Michiru right , is this plan going to backfire on them ? Review and find out !_

Bruteaous : _Thanks for the offer but I think i'll keep it the way it is now. You see I know I made a lot of grammer and spelling mistakes but I want to learn from them , plus when I finish this fic I will read this story again and remove all the errors (atleast the ones I can find) Anyway , i hope you'll keep reading this fic and will try to ignore the errors as much as possible. Thanks again !_

Auraluna7: _Ah i'm sorry... I promise you will soon get your happy update !_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters..

_Finally I can update again ! Though the fanfiction net is really acting strange these couple of days...Actually it's getting annoying. But I guess that counts for every reader and author on this site so i'll shut up now and...well...close my mouth ?_

_Anyway thanks for reviewing , I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well..

* * *

_

Chapter 13 : **Sleeping beauty**

Two weeks had past after that. Usagi and Michiru continued their actas being loverswhile Minako and Haruka stayed as far away from them as possible. But especially Haruka had gone through a hard time. Setsuna had been really mad at her for 'kissing' Michiru as she put it. She still hadn't found out who had betrayed her but she had some suspects who were capable of doing such a thing. Then again it had to be Rei who had told Setsuna about her and Michiru. The raven haired girl had been the only one who saw them and it finally made sence why Haruka found it so suspicious Rei was wearing a camera around her neck.

'' Haruka...'' Suddenly a voice asked causing the tomboy to look down at Minako who's head rested on her lap. The taller woman smiled. Though things hadn't exactly gone well these past few weeks she was happy she and Minako became friends again.

'' Mhh ?'' She asked when she heard Minako giggle. It wasn't the most happiest sound on earth because if you payed enough attention you could hear Minako's giggle sounded more like a desperate sob.

'' Do you think Michiru and Usagi will last long ?'' Though the tomboy had heard the question she didn't answer. After all what could she say ? Something inside of her didn't really believe Michiru and Usagi were dating but on the other hand , why would they fake such a thing. Plus if it really had been an act then why did Michiru and Usagi kiss eachother so passionately.

Yes you heard it well. Kissing. A few days ago Haruka was walking through the park and much to her suprise she found Usagi kissing Michiru. If those two really were acting to be a couple then why would they do such a thing. The tomboy was pretty sure this had to do with the fact Minako and Usagi broke up and now they tried to take revenge. But...Minako was no where to be seen that day.

'' Haruka ?'' Minako repeated for the tenth time , this time Haruka finally replied by shaking her head. Even if it was true Usagi and Michiru were dating they wouldn't last long. Why? Because Haruka had no intentions of losing her aqua haired goddess to that klutz named Usagi.

'' How are things going between you and Setsuna , is she still not talking to you ?'' Haruka simply shook her head. She and Setsuna hadn't spoken to eachother for two weeks now but still they hadn't officially broken up. Maybe it was because Setsuna still believed there was a chance for both of them to become a happy couple again. But if they would snap out of that dream for just a second and would come to face reality , both would find out they weren't really meant to be together.

'' No...She's still ignoring me. But what's left to say anyway ? I mean it's obvious it's over between us. And I know it's all my fault. She has done nothing but love me and support me through hard times.'' The tomboy paused for a moment looking down at Minako who stared back at her with those blue and loving eyes.

'' I think this was all part of the big plan of god.'' Minako whispered.'' I mean , it's like in the song of Blue named curtain call. They sing ; we all got a part we must play and I've done it but i've done it my way.'' Haruka sweatdropped. She really found it annoying when Minako would compare music with the real life. Plus what did that song have to do with what was going on here ?

'' Minako...'' Haruka muttered while taking a deep breath. The smaller girl just stared up at her friend with questioning eyes. She really didn't have any idea what Haruka meant.

'' Ah anyway.'' Minako went on.'' Since school will be over after one more hour , how do you feel about going to the cinema ? You pay !'' Haruka rolled her eyes amused. This would be the fourth time they would go to the cinema this week. What other movies were left for them to watch ?

'' I don't really feel like going to see another movie anytime soon. No I think i'll go home after school and get some rest to think things through.'' The tomboy said as Minako sat up and stood up from the bench.

'' You are so boring.'' She muttered playfully as she started heading for the school building. Haruka just kept quiet and followed her friend inside. The next class she had to attent was drama class which was one of the few classes she had together with Michiru. Maybe today she would try to talk to the aqua haired girl again and maybe , just maybe this was her lucky day and she would finally get her kiss. The kiss which never happened earlier this month but which she got punished for eitherway.

--

When Haruka walked into the classroom she was suprised to see Michiru was already there , talking to a blue haired girl about something.'' Tenoh !'' Rei yelled as she run over to her friend with a guilty look on her face.

'' Hino...'' Haruka tried to sound as friendly as possible which was hard. After all Rei had betrayed her , but then again the raven haired girl didn't do anything wrong. Setsuna deserved to know the truth even though that truth hadn't really happened yet.

'' Okay everybody.'' The teacher said causing all the students to sit behind teir desks.'' Today we are going to do something completely different. Instead of waht we planned on doing this lesson i've decided we will use this hour to come up with a subject for the school play.''

Everybody started muttering and whispering. Some of the students actually liked this idea while others couldn't wait for this hour to end. Everybody knew that if they had to come up with a subject for a school play they also had to be in that play.

'' Okay...'' The teacher said obviously aware of the fact some of her students were plotting against this idea already.'' I will split all of you up in teams. Since there are fiftheen students attending this class , we'll make three groups with five of you in each group , any problems with that miss. Kaioh ?'' The teacher asked when she saw Michiru give her a cold glare.

'' No...'' The aqua haired girl whispered lookig down at her desk again.

'' Okay the first team is...team red , Haruka , Rei , Ami , Aya and...'' Michiru was begging all the gods she wouldn't be the last one on that list but when she heard the teacher say her name all that hope was gone too.

After the teacher had split everyone up in teams they gathered around the table to think of a subject for the school play. Each team got five minutes to come up with something and most of the students really had some good idea's.

'' What about Cinderella ?'' Aya asked as she looked around the table. Rei and Ami nodded while Haruka and Michiru kept quiet and did nothing else besides looking at eachother with eyes filled with hate but also...love ?

'' What about we make up or own story ?'' Michiru suddenly said with an evil smirk on her face that was directed at Haruka.'' We can write a story about a lovely girl and a boy who thought he was very smart and could date two people at the same time and then...''

'' That's enough !'' Rei yelled earning the attention of everybody in this classroom.'' What about another fairy tale..like...the sleeping beauty. Michiru could play the sleeping beauty and Haruka can play the prince who kisses her and...''

'' Shut up Hino..'' Haruka hissed standing up.''I don't have time for this kind of bullshit , i've got better things to do.'' She now lookd down at Michiru.'' Maybe you could stop being such a bitch once in awhile and pretend you are a nice girl.''

'' Weren't you the one who said you believed there hide a sweet and shy girl behind my cold facade ?'' Michiru asked her eyes cold.

'' That was one big mistake.'' The tomboy replied as the teacher rushed over to the group.

'' Oh no...Tenoh...letting me wait for you and me confessing my feelings for you , that was a big mistake.'' They could hear the whole class gasp at that statement. Now everyone knew about what had happened between them. Well they didn't know the whole story but it explained a lot that was for sure.

'' Please calm down.'' The teachers voice came.

Haruka just bend down looking straight into Michiru's eyes.'' That wasn't a mistake my dear...'' She paused for a moment feeling a little bit weird for doing this in front of thirtheen other people. Not to mention she still wasn't sure wheter Usagi and Michiru were really dating or not.'' Would you please shut up now ?''

And before Michiru could say anything else she felt warm lips claiming hers. This kiss didn't last long but it had meant the world to the aqua haired girl.''I guess the sleeping beauty has just woken up.'' Haruka added to that before straightening up. With that she walked out of the classroom leaving everyone behind , confused but excited.

'' Weren't you already dating Usagi ?'' Rei asked looking at Michiru with a stern look on her face. The aqua haired girl just nodded as she touched her lips with her fingers. Had Haruka just kissed her in front of all these people ? Could it be this was just Haruka's way of saying she was sorry for hurting Michiru's feelings or could it be more ? Or could it actually mean the tomboy was returning her feelings ?

**To be continued**

* * *

_As always let me know what you think !_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer :_ I don't own the characters...yeah I know..it's a painful truth._

_Ah I know it's a short chapter but even now during my free weekend i'm busy with school , so this is the best I can do. _

_King of warlords : Especially for you , A romantic kiss !_

_Auraluna7 : Now here's your happy chapter and...where's mine ah? I thought we had a deal ! just kidding...ah now you need to put down your gun...(runs away) ..._

* * *

Chapter 14 : **almost**

Michiru just sat there looking at the door through which Haruka had dissapeared a few minutes ago after kissing her. On the background Michiru could hear her teacher's voice yelling at her and the other students whisper while it sounded like Rei was giving the aqua haired girl a lecture about not cheating on your girlfriend. But Michiru wasn't really listening to all of that. All she could hear were Haruka's words , all she could feel was the soft feeling of Haruka's lips touching hers and even though it had been awhile to Michiru it still felt like Haruka was kissing her. Strange wasn't it ? Just when this hour began the only thought that went through her mind was how to make the tomboy's life more miserable than before but now...it seemed so foolish.

'' Michiru !'' The teacher now yelled causing her to jump and look up at her angry teacher.'' Kissing your boyfriend you could always do in your own time miss. Kaioh. You know we don't accept such kind of behaviour in this school. Now snap out of your crazed teenager thoughts and get back to work.'' With that said the teacher looked at all other students who were gathered around the table of Michiru's group.''And the same counts for all of you ! Get back to your seat and start thinking about a subject for the school play.''

The other students grunted and muttered something under their breaths before walking back to their seats and started talking about a subject for the play. Nobody really was focussed on that anymore all they could think of was how Haruka , the most wanted boy in the school , had kissed Michiru , a rich and spoiled girl who only had acted like a bitch towards the tomboy so far. It sounded like a real fairy tail.

Rei was the first one to say something after two more minutes of silence.'' What about that story I read in a book awhile ago. We could always...'' She stopped when she noticed Michiru wasn't paying any attention as well as Aya who just stared out of the window.'' Hey you two , what are you , love sick or something ?''

Aya just nodded not realising she was doing it.'' Uhum...he's so cute.'' She said with a soft voice.'' And his kisses are so swe...''

'' Okay enough !'' Rei yelled as she stood up.'' I can't take this any more. Everybody is in love it seems , if you really like Haruka back then what the hell are you still doing here? Fuck drama class. You're not useful anyway in this state.'' She pointed at the aqua haired girl who gazed back at her blushing. Once more everybody was staring at them with amused and interested looks on their faces. Their teacher on the other hand looked like she was about to get a nervous break down.

'' Rei...'' Michiru whispered not really understanding why the raven haired girl was helping her. After all Rei was part of Haruka's group and they didn't really get along with other people on this school. Especially Rei and Michiru had never really talked , they only had given eachother cold and careless glares.

'' Just go...'' The raven haired girl muttered. Michiru nodded and stood up and just when the teacher was about to stop her Michiru brushed past her and ran out of the classroom. Everybody stared at her and then back at the teacher who gave Rei a warning look.

'' You are in deep trouble miss. Hino.'' The raven haired girl turned slightly red and swallowed hard. The only reason she was helping Michiru was because she felt guilty about breaking Setsuna and Haruka up. Somehow she hoped this would make her feel a little better but also she hoped Haruka would completely forgive her after this. It didn't take a genius to see Michiru was what the blonde tomboy really wanted and not Setsuna.

--

Haruka had already reached the parking lot by now. Behind her she could hear Michiru scream her name but she just ignored it. She wasn't sure if she was ready for whatever was going to come next. She was pretty sure Michiru was going to yell at her and scream at her. It was a stupid thing she did. Michiru already was dating Usagi.

'' Haruka , please wait !'' The aqua haired girl yelled sounding desperate when Haruka took her car keys out of her pocket. Why wasn't Haruka reacting or doing anything. Maybe Michiru had misunderstood Haruka's intentions and she was going to make a fool out of herself after this but to be honest , she didn't care anymore. She wasn't going to lie to herself any longer. She loved Haruka dearly.

And just when the tomboy was about to open the door of her car Michiru stopped her by pulling the keys out of the blonde's hands.'' You're not going anywhere until you have listened to what I have to say.''

'' Or you'll do what ? Throw my keys into the gutter ?'' Michiru shook her head putting the carkeys in her pocket.

'' I wanted to talk to you about what just happened...''

'' It was a mistake.'' The taller woman cut her off. And even though Haruka sounded like she meant it Michiru wasn't going to give it up. It wasn't a mistake. It simply couldn't be a mistake.

'' No...Haruka...'' Michiru whispered as she stepped closer to the tomboy.'' You see , it's like you said. The sleeping beauty has just woken up and I'm not planning on sleeping again. I want to stay awake , I want you...'' The last part made Haruka wonder if she was dreaming or maybe had heard it wrong. Did Michiru just say she wanted...she wanted her?

'' You...'' Was all the blonde could say before Michiru closed the air between them and kissed the tomboy passionately. At first Haruka didn't react to the kiss making Michiru wonder if she really had misunderstood what Haruka had meant with that kiss she had given her earlier but when the blonde put her arms around the smaller girl's waist all those doubts were washed away.

With that Haruka was finally returing the kiss not planning on letting her lover go soon. This was something she had waited for quite a long time now. She simply couldn't allow this moment to end. Because neither of them knew what to expect when they would pull back.

But soon the moment came for them to part. Both were a little out of breath but the fact they had stopped kissing didn't change the fact they were still holding eachother close. Neither of them knew what to say. How to react.

'' Okay...this is...''

'' Weird ?'' Michiru finished for the blonde a little embarressed.

Haruka nodded. Then she went wide eyed and released Michiru in total shock.'' This is wrong ! You and Usagi...We can't...I'm sorry...'' Michiru shook her head slightly amused. Even though Usagi and Haruka hated eachother it still seemed they were thinking about the other in a good way.

'' No...Ruka...'' She whispered as she played with the tomboy's hair in a seductive way.''Usagi and I are faking...didn't you see that ? She wants to get back at Minako for hurting her. I decided to help. I admit at first I had my doubts but when Usagi noticed you were jealous of seeing us together I couldn't help it but to feel excited by the whole idea.''

'' Ruka ?'' The taller woman asked with a smirk on her face. Somehow that name made her feel warm inside. Not because of the way it sounded ofcourse but because it confirmed she was Michiru's.

Michiru nodded resting her head on Haruka's shoulder.'' And there's something else I wanted to say for quite some time now.'' She paused for a moment to look up at her lover who gazed back at her with those deep and caring green eyes.'' I love you Haruka...''

'' I...'' The tomboy said but didn't say anything else after that. She couldn't say it. She had said it a million times to Setsuna but somehow she couldn't say it now. The smaller girl just looked up at her waiting for the rest to come even though she knew Haruka wasn't going to continue her sentence.

'' It was too early to say..'' Michiru whispered with a hurt tone in her voice and pulled back.

'' No it isn't.'' Haruka said with aloving smile on her face.'' It isn't too early...I love you too.'' The last part was nothing more than a whisper but to Michiru it was loud enough to make her heart skip a beat. And with that Haruka pulled the smaller girl back into her arms and kissed her once more.

**To be continued**

_

* * *

Haha if you think the problems are over now just wait until the next chapter and I smash all your hopes once more ! _

_Review and I'll let you know what i mean!_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

_A special thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters , I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well. And A little note. I know there weren't a lot of happy moments in this this story yet but I promise that at the end of this fic i'll make it up to you !_

_Ah yes , this is another short chapter because (Don't ask) I broke my hand so it's kind of hard for me to typ the chapters. So i'm sorry for making these chapters so short._

_Auraluna , papapapuffy , Neptune's mask , marrionette : Don't kill me..._

* * *

Chapter 15 : **Heartbreaks**

Michiru sat behind her desk trying to focus on her study which wasn't really working anyway when she heard her mother yell her name. Hoping her parents hadn't already found out about her relationship with the blonde tomboy she stood up and walked to the hall where her mother stood waiting for her.'' Michiru , would you please come to the livingroom? Your father and I need to talk to you.''

For as long as the smaller girl knew , if her parents wanted to talk to her , it couldn't be any good news. Maybe her mother had already told her father about their beloved daughter who was deeply in love with another female. But when she stepped into the livingroom and looked at her father's expression she knew it was impossible for him to know. He looked somehow very tired but at the same time very sad.

'' Yes ?'' The smaller girl asked as she sat down on the couch in front of her parents. Her mother hung her head down not wanting to look at her daughter anymore. As if she knew that after this conversation was finished Micihru would exactly do the same to her. Michiru now gazed at her father with a worried look on her face and much to her suprise she found her father doing the exact same thing as her mother. He wasn't looking at her anymore. What was happening ?

'' Michi , honey.'' Her father started.'' I'm really sorry to tell you this but...You see..in these past few weeks , maybe you hadn't noticed but , your mom and I weren't really talking to eachother and I was never home. Well not because of my work ofcourse but because...your mom and I decided it was for the best to divorce.'' The last words came out as if he was confessing he just murdered someone.

Michiru could feel her heart break into a million pieces. Did she hear this well ? Were her parents really breaking up after being together for over twenty years ? This had to be a bad dream and the smaller girl knew she would wake up soon. But much to her dismay that didn't happen. She just sat there looking at her parents in disbelieve waiting until they would burst out into laughter and tell her it was onyl a joke. But also that didn't happen.

'' And because i'm never around..'' Her father continued causing his daughter to look up at him.'' Your mother and I talked about what would be the best for you. And we came out it would be for the best if you would stay with your mother.''

'' No...'' Michiru now cried. This was a dream. It had to be...

'' Michi , your mother and I are really sorry but...Well maybe you should know , since my job is here in Tokyo and we don't think it's a good thing for us to meet eachother everyday while going to work and all that...''

'' I'm going to move back to Osaka.'' Ayana finished for her husband causing Michiru to jump up from the couch.

'' In that case i'll stay here with dad !'' She yelled. If she had to go back with her mother to Osaka it would mean she had to say goodbye to Haruka too and that was something she wasn't willing to do.

'' I'm sorry sweetheart but this was how it was decided.'' Her mother said standing up too.'' Over one week we'll move back to Osaka , please start packing the most important stuff you own.''

Michiru just stood there looking at both her parents in disbelieve. How come she never saw this coming ? Then again this explained a lot. After all the words her mother said to her after she got stood up by Haruka. Her mother wanted to be a good mom but taking her daughter away from Haruka wasn't the best option , was it? They couldn't take her away from the blonde tomboy , that simply wasn't a option.

--

The next day on school Michiru was very quiet as everybody noticed. Even the teachers noticed the sudden change of their student.''Michiru are you...'' Haruka couldn't finish her question because before she could her lover had already turned her face away from the tomboy.

'' Michi ?'' The blonde tried once more but didn't get any reply. It made her wonder what was wrong with the aqua haired beauty. They had been together for two weeks now and they had become very close. Michiru had told Haruka all about what had happened on her previous schools and about her father's job but somehow it seemed Michiru wasn't willing to talk to Haruka about her problems this time.

The tomboy shook her head as she continued looking at her lover with a worried look onh er face. Something was wrong here. Michiru seemed so fragile , so sad but then again she looked like she had spent her whole night crying over something. Something that was probably also the cause of her sudden behaviour.

'' Miss. Kaioh could you please stand up.'' The teacher suddeny asked. The smaller girl didn't say anything and just obeyed. It was now that Haruka finally noticed the emptyness in her eyes.'' Tell me the answer to question number 16.''

'' I don't know...'' She simply whispered.

'' That was the last time.'' The teacher said with a sigh.'' Go to Setsuna Meioh's office and tell her about what just happened here. I've been calling your name for over five minutes. I'm sick of your behaviour.'' Michiru nodded and with that she walked out of the classroom without giving them a second look.

Haruka also stood up earning the attention of the whole class.'' You saw there was something wrong with her , why did you have to send her out ? Is this some kind of sick and twisted game that only teachers like tom play. This is the thirth time someone send her out of the class because she wasn't pa...''

'' Keep your mouth shut Haruka , if it's anyone who needs to stop playing sick and twisted games it's you.'' He yelled back angered.'' I saw something was wrong with her but she needs to realise she can't let that affect her work here on school.Now sit down.'' He ordered as Haruka nodded and sat down giving him a cold glare. After she finished this year on this school she was so sure she was going to burn this place to the ground.

--

Michiru knocked on the door the led to Setsuna's office waiting for a reply. After two more minutes of waiting the door finally opened revealing Setsuna who smiled down at the smaller girl but when she saw who was standing in front of her , her smile faded and was replaced by something worse.

'' Yes miss. Kaioh how may I help you ?'' The green haired woman asked not even trying to sound polite but Michiru didn't notice this. She was too busy with thinking of options to talk her father and mother out of this whole divorce thing.

'' I was send out of the class for not paying any attention to what the man said.'' The smaller girl whispered as she stepped inside and Setsuna closed the door behind them. ''He said I had to go to you...''

'' Again ?'' Setsuna asked worried. She didn't know why she suddenly felt worried about the other girl's behaviour but it was obvious something was wrong. Maybe for this one time she had to put their differences aside.

'' Yes again..'' Michiru said while a tear escaped her eye and fell down her cheeks.' _Again they take away from me what is dear to me.' _

'' Please sit down , do you want some water or tea ?'' Setsuna now asked politely.

'' I thought you hated me..'' Michiru suddenly said looking up.''I took Haruka away from you didn't I ?'' Setsuna nodded trying to hide the pain she was feeling. She hadn't realised Michiru knew about all of that. Ofcourse she knew Michiru was aware of the fact Haruka and she had been dating but she didn't know the smaller girl had noticed she hated her ever since.

'' I still hate you...but then again..'' The green haired woman took a deep breath.''If you really make Haruka as happy as I think you do , then maybe I should let it go and face the facts.''

'' That's very nobel but I don't think I'll make Haruka happy.'' Michiru whispered as more tears started falling down her face.''They're taking me away from her..'' And with that said she started crying openly. Setsuna took a deep breath before stepping closer to the smaller girl and held her close trying the best she could do to comfort her student.

**To be continued**

* * *

_Ah happiness doesn't last long does it ? Anyway what do you all think is going to happen next ? Is Setsuna really as nice as she seems or is she planning something evil to win Haruka back to herself ? Let me know what you think !_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters !

_Once more i'm sorry for making this such a short chapter but my hand doesn't heal in one single day so...Anyway I want to thank everyone who reviewed me and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too (it's close to some sort of happy chapter)_

* * *

Chapter 16 :** Just for now**

'' What was that all about ?'' Haruka asked after class. The two lovers now stood in the middle of the parking lot. Michiru simply didn't answer the question. She wasn't going to tell Haruka yet. After all she hadn't accepted the truth about having to say goodbye to Haruka herself.

'' Michi...'' The blonde tried again.'' You know you can tell me..'' She whispered softly as she put an arm around her girlfriend and started walking towards her car. Michiru just walked along still not saying anything. Ofcourse she knew Haruka deserved to know the truth but that was the whole point wasn't it ? Maybe Michiru could think of something to prevent her from going back to Osaka with her mother. It was obvious she wasn't allowed to stay with her father since that was already said. To be honest the smaller girl was a little upset with her parents. A lot of times they moved from place to place and took away their daughter from places she loved or didn't love. But this time was different. This time it wasn't because of her father's job. No her parents would get divorced and they weren't the only ones who would break up the moment they would part , maybe forever. No, Michiru also had to leave the one she loved behind but...would they understand if she told them ? Would Haruka understand and forgive her eventually?

The smaller girl hung her head down feeling tired. She hadn't noticed the blonde had stopped walking and both were standing still now. Michiru somehow knew Haruka would pretend to be okay with the fact they wouldn't be living in the same city anymore. The tomboy would promise her to come visit her and to write her everyday and maybe even to call her everyday but the smaller girl knew that wouldn't happen. Lies. All of it would be lies. Or maybe they would promise to love eachother forever but could they be sure? What if one of them would meet someone else? What if one day Haruka and Setsuna would meet again and decide to make up?

''Michiru ?'' Haruka asked once more. The blonde sounded worried by annoyed at the same moment. Something was bothering her lover and somehow and because of some reason Michiru wouldn't tell her what was wrong.And when Haruka noticed Michiru still wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying she pulled her arm away from her lover. With that done she stepped in front of the smaller girl and before any of them knew what happened Haruka had slapped her. Not hard ofcourse but it had made enough impact for the aqua haired girl to snap out of her thoughts and to look up at Haruka in total shock as if she didn't know what had happened herself.

''Finally you are awake...sorry if I hurt you.'' Haruka said feeling guilty for slapping the smaller girl all of a sudden. After all there had been many other ways for her to make Michiru snap out of her trance.

''It's okay.'' The aqua haired girl whispered trying to pretend the slap hadn't hurt her though it had.''I should be the one saying sorry.'' She then added with a fake smile on her face. For one moment Haruka thought that her lover felt better already but when she looked closer she could see the pain in her eyes.

'' What's wrong ? You've been acting weird all day. Did something bad happen ?'' The tomboy asked as Michiru fastly shook her head. This wasn't the right time or moment to tell Haruka they had to say goodbye sooner than expected. No maybe they could live this week as they had lived through their previous weeks together as a couple. In happiness and in piece. Maybe for only this week they could pretend nothing was the matter. Then again Haruka still wouldn't know anything about what was really going on.

'' No nothing happened...ah Ruka ?'' The smaller girl asked stepping closer to her girlfriend.'' Would you mind it if I would spend the night at your place. I really don't feel like going home today.'' The tomboy just nodded a little bit curious. It was almost obvious something happened at Michiru's house the day before. Actually Haruka was kind of nervous about letting Michiru stay the night at her place. It wasn't because of her own father , no he wouldn't be home this whole week , it was because of the fact she knew that the idea of having Michiru sleeping close to her would drive her crazy. She wouldn't be able to control herself.

'' Now why are you so quiet ?'' Michiru asked with a smirk on her face. For a moment she started to forget all about her worries.'' You weren't having perveted thoughts did you?'' Haruka blushed shaking her head. No ofcourse she wasn't...yet.

'' No...no..I was...just thinking about how pretty you were...'' The taller woman stammered.

Once more Michiru smirked thinking of a way to make her lover confess she was indeed having perverted thoughts.'' Do you love me Ruka ?''

'' Yes...'' The blonde didn't know where this was heading but she decided to play along.

'' Do you think i'm pretty ?''

'' Yes...''

'' Are you female ?''

'' Yes.'' A crazy and stupid question , where was this going ?

'' You hate Usagi ?''

'' Yes..''

'' You were thinking of me without clothes ?''

'' Yes...'' She blushed.'' I mean...no ! Uhm ...I didn't hear the question...''

Michiru just broke down into laughter. And before Haruka could think of anything else to say the aqua haired girl closed the distance between them by kissing her girlfriend passionately on her lips. Soon the kiss started to become so much more than a simply kiss as their tongues met and Michiru could feel Haruka's hand cup her right breast.

With that Michiru pulled away but not completely.'' Haruka...''

'' I'm sorry..I shouldn't have...'' She was cut off by Michiru who placed her finger on the blonde's lips.

'' I'm not mad Ruka , it's just that...we're still on the parking lot and...well people are watching.'' First Haruka didn't quite understand what the smaller girl was saying but when she looked up she could see a group of girl look at them with amused and jealous looks on their faces.

'' I see...'' Haruka muttered annoyed with those girls.'' In that case , why don't we go somewhere nice and quiet ?''

'' A wonderful idea..'' The aqua haired girl replied giving Haruka one more kiss before walking towards the car. Haruka just shook her head and started following her girlfriend. Oh yes this was indeed going to be one tiring day.

--

'' Why are you ignoring me Usagi ?'' Minako asked a little bit upset by the fact Usagi was walking on without even looking at her.'' Listen I know you and Michiru weren't really dating and it was all because you wanted to get back at me and well..I learned my lesson and i'm sorry.''

Finally Usagi stopped with walking away from her ex-girlfriend.'' You are sorry ?'' She still didn't turn around to face the other.'' No you are sorry when you step on someone's foot or break something that belongs to someone else , and I don't mean breaking a heart , you say sorry when you did something you know you weren't allowed to do like stealing a cookie from your little sister. What you did on the other hand...'' She paused for a moment trying to control her anger.''What you did was unforgivable. You accused me for something I didn't do and then cheated on me with a guy you hardly knew...''

'' I know...I was wrong and i'm so sorry , just tell me what I have to do to make it up to you.'' Minako said on the verge of breaking down into tears.

'' You could leave. You know Minako , i've never been the type to stay mad at someone for a long time. I've never ever really hated anyone in my life but you...Once I thought I loved you. I now know how wrong I was. I am the type to hate and to be mad. Because from this day I don't want you near me ever again. I hate you Minako. I know you slept with that guy to make me feel horrible but why a man ? You were dating me , if it had been a girl I would've considered forgiving you but you are obviously not aware of what you want and I don't want somebody like you near me...''

'' But...''

'' Farewell Minako , I wish you the best.''

'' You can't just say something like that. I thought you loved me...''

'' I did Minako but...You hurt me , you really hurt me...'' And with that said Usagi started to walk away from the now crying girl.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_Ah you're probably all wondering what the fights between Usagi and Minako have to do with anything. You'll so0n find out. Until then let me know what you think so far..._


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : I still don't own the characters !

_Thanks for reviewing , as always i'm really happy with your reviews , they really help me keep writing more..Once more i'm sorry for the spelling errors , i'll work on them !_

_Enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 17 : **The _cry_ of a Rose**

While still holding Michiru with one arm around the smaller girl's shoulder Haruka opened the front door and led Michiru through the long hall. Michiru was actually suprised by the house the tomboy lived in. It was a huge house and it seemed to be big enough for more than twenty people to live in. She never knew Haruka's parents were rich. Then again she knew nothing about her lover's parents.

Suddenly Michiru felt Haruka's arm leave her causing her to look up at the blonde who stared back at her with loving eyes. And before any of them had the chance to talk their bodies just took over as their lips met in a sweet and yet innocent kiss. That didn't last long though when Michiru opened her mouth for Haruka's tongue to enter her mouth. She wasn't going to waste anymore time now. Especially since she had planned all of this out during the car ride. After tonight she would dissapear out of Haruka's life completely.

For a moment Haruka pulled back just to look at the smaller girl. She couldn't believe her luck. After all they had gone through these past couple of months she still felt like she had gained something precious.There was no way she was ever going to lose Michiru. No one would ever come between them. Atleast she hoped.''I love you..'' Haruka whispered softly.

The smaller girl just swallowed but kept on smiling. If she would tell Haruka she loved her back she knew she wouldn't be able to leave. Deciding it wouldn't be a smart idea to say anything right now , the smaller girl pulled Haruka close again as their lips met once more. This time neither one of them held back anymore. The last thing Michiru remembered were Haruka's hands that slide underneath her shirt followed by the blonde's lips in her neck.

--

When Michiru opened her eyes again they were no longer in the hallway. They now lay in Haruka's bed , Michiru pressed close to her lover's body. This was it. She had to leave now. If she wouldn't stand up now and walk away she knew she wouldn't be able to do it later.''I love you too Ruka...'' She whispered as she planted a kiss on her lovers lips. Luckily for her Haruka didn't wake up when Michiru stood up out of the bed and started to look for her clothes.

And even though Michiru felt like this was the best way of saying goodbye she couldn't help it but cry softly.' _I can't...I can't leave her like this. I don't want her to go..I..' _She shook her head shocked. She couldn't back down now. This was for the best.

'' Michi ?'' Suddenly the blonde's voice came from behind her. Haruka who had been watching Michiru for a few minutes ever since she felt Michiru's warmth leave her was now wide awake. Why was the aqua haired girl crying ? Why was Michiru up in the first place , it was still too early for school.

'' Hi...'' The smaller girl whispered trying to sound cheerful but she failed. Haruka ofcourse noticed this and started to stand up too. She had known something was wrong ever since Michiru came to school looking so depressed but now she was sure.Something was bothering her girlfriend.

'' Why are you crying Michi ? Why are you pretending nothing is the matter while there is something...'' Haruka was cut off when suddenly Michiru turned around and jumped into her lover's arms crying.

'' I can't Ruka...I've tried but ...I can't...''

'' You can't do what ?'' The tomboy asked stroking her lover's back trying to comfort her.

'' I love you...'' Michiru sobbed closing her eyes trying to sound calm and reserved.

'' I love you too.'' Haruka whispered planting a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. Why did Michiru's words sound like a goodbye ? Why did it feel like she was losing Michiru?

After a few more minutes of crying the smaller girl calmed down and fell asleep in Haruka's arms. The tomboy smiled while holding the girl close to her. And even though she felt happy she couldn't help it but feel sad at the same time. What was going on with Michiru and why wouldn't the smaller girl talk about it ? Whatever it was they could work it out, couldn't they?

--

Haruka woke up late the next morning feeling rather displeased by the fact Michiru wasn't by her side anymore. Actually somehow Haruka knew Michiru wasn't even here anymore.In the house. Looking up at the clock above her head the blonde sweatdropped. Maybe Michiru had gone to school already since the first hour had just ended. Taking a deep breath Haruka stood up and started heading for the shower. It was now when she first noticed the note that lay on her desk.

With a yawn she took it in her hands and started reading it. It took her awhile before she finally realised what the note was saying. It was from Michiru. But it didn't say Michiru was off to school.No, It said the smaller girl wouldn't come to school anymore and it was the best if Haruka just forgot about her.

Still in shock Haruka dropped the note and started collecting her clothes. She had to reach Michiru before she would be gone. Somehow she knew Michiru wasn't going to be in Tokyo any longer. This was why she felt like she was going to lose her lover the previous night , this was why Michiru's words had sound like a goodbye. Why? Haruka still didn't know but she knew she had to hurry.

--

Setsuna sat behind her desk sipping her tea as Minako started telling the green haired teacher all about what had happened between her and Usagi. After another break down Minako was send here to talk about what was wrong with her. The teachers were kind of annoyed with the blonde's behaviour lately and now here she was. Explaining to someone she barely knew what was going on.

After she finished explaining Setsuna about everything that happened the green haired woman put her cup of tea down on her desk and gazed at into Minako's blue eyes. Then suddenly the serious look on Setsuna's face dissapeared and was replaced by a smile. Not a real happy one but not sad either.''Let's say we can relate.'' She said suprising Minako.

'' It's about you and Haruka isn't it ?'' Minako asked with a sad tone in her voice. The other just nodded.

'' But this isn't about me , it's about you.I see you really love Usagi and I know for sure she still loves you too.She's just hurt. I know how she's feeling. She's scared to let you in again because she fears you'll leave her again.'' Minako nodded.She was glad it was Setsuna she was send to talk to because the green haired teacher was a lesbian herself. It would've been weird to talk about this with a male teacher.

''But I can't lose her. She told me to leave her alone forever and she doesn't want me to come near her ever again. What happens if she finds someone else?'' For a second Minako could see Setsuna flinch at those words.After all this was almost the same as Haruka and her had been through.

'' She won't find anyone else.'' Setsuna said though she didn't believe her own words anymore and without even realising it she started crying. Minako was even more suprised by this. This was the first time she had ever seen her teacher cry.

'' Don't cry...It'll be alright...'' The blonde stood up from her seat and walked over to the crying woman and without any warning she pulled Setsuna into a hug. First the green haired teacher was too surpised to even do something but when she gave up trying to figure out what to do she burried her head in Minako's shirt and started crying openly.

--

'' Are you coming dear ?'' Ayana asked placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder. The aqua haired girl simply nodded looking at the sky once more.'_I'm sorry Ruka. Please be happy.Forget about me...' _With that she turned around and walked over to her mother's car in which Ayana already sat , waitng for her daughter. It pained her to see Michiru like this but on the moment she couldn't come up with anything else to do. Letting Michiru stay with her ex-husband didn't sound like a good plan either. But still she didn't understand why Michiru suddenly was so sad about leaving. At first her daughter couldn't wait to move away from Tokyo again and now it seemed she didn't want to leave anymore.

Ayana still remembered the night she had spend together with her daughter after Michiru got stood up by a girl named Haruka. She seemed so heartbroken but lately things had changed drastically. Michiru had , for the first time in a long while , looked happy. Almost as if life was finally catching up for the bad times. Maybe it was the wrong thing to do.Maybe it was wrong to take Michiru way from this place again.

''It's Haruka , isn't it ?'' Her mother suddenly asked causing Michiru to go wide eyed at that question. Haruka...Ofcourse this was about Haruka. It was the blonde who kept her from being able to move away from Tokyo. She answered her mother by nodding.

'' Then why are you still here ?'' Finally Michiru looked up at her mother who turned off the engine again.''Michiru if you really love this girl so much then why are you sitting here in this care with me discussing the matter ?''

The aqua haired girl couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did her mother just say what she thought she heard her say ?''You are acting foolish.'' Ayana went on.''Okay I must admit I feel a little bit sad for saying this but somehow I know this Haruka girl makes you happy.I haven't seen you smile in a long time but one way or another you suddenyl changed.You started to open up towards me, you started to stick up for yourself , you even found love.And I don't know wheter this is all because of that Haruka person but I know that if you come with me you'll regret it your whole life.Don't be foolish , don't lose what you love the most.'' The last part was spoken with a deeper meaning in her mother's voice.Almost as if her mother was talking about herself and maybe she was. Maybe Ayana regretted the day she and her dad broke up.

''Michiru !'' Suddenly a voice yelled causing both Kaioh's to look up at a blonde tomboy who stood in front of the car with a sad look on her face.

''If that's Haruka...'' Ayana started but she didn't even get the chance to finish as suddenly she heard Michiru sob and scream the blonde's name. And before she even knew it Michiru had gotten out of the car.

Ayana smiled sadly. Even though she was really pleased with seeing her daughter so happy she was also sad she was losing her daughter. There was no way that after what she just said Michiru would go back with her to Osaka.She would be alone from now. Then she looked up at Michiru who was now kissing the blonde. Atleast her daughter knew how to pick the pretty ones.

**To be continued..**

* * *

_As always let me know what you think...The next chapter will probably be the last one !_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters ! Ah sad , no ?

_Yes I know it's a long time ago since I updated and I also know I said the next chapter was going to be the last but somehow ending this story so soon doesn't feel right. So i'm officially adding more chapters to this fic. You choose wheter that's a good thing or bad thing. But if you think about it , I still haven't let Michiru's father know about her and Haruka as well as Haruka's father who doesn't know about this daughter dating another female. Well I hope you like this new chapter , Also I want to thank those who reviewed me and sticked to my story so loyal ,

* * *

_

Chapter 18 : **from talks to kisses and back..**

After a while of standing outside just holding eachother Michiru, Haruka and Michiru's mother decided to go back inside of the house. Luckily for them Michiru's father still wasn't home because if he would be they had a lot of things to explain.

'' Michiru , it's obvious you're not going back to Osaka with me. What are you going to do now ? You can't stay here and...''Ayana was cut off by Michiry who shook her head letting her mother know there was nothing to worry about.

'' It's alright mom. I'm not planning on staying with dad since I know he won't approve of my relationship with Haruka. Maybe I can live in a dorm for a while until I have enough money to find a place of my own.'' She said instead of telling her mother she really didn't know what to do now.

'' You could come live with me and my father.'' Haruka suddenly said causing both Kaioh's to look up at the blonde with questioning eyes. Haruka couldn't be serious about this. They both were teenagers , they were too young to live together already. Ayana knew Haruka really loved her daughter but the idea of them living together scared her. After all Haruka still lived in her father's house. What would happen if this man turned out to be very agressive and would hurt her daughter. She trusted Haruka because she had seen the love in the blonde's eyes. But even though she knew Michiru would be save she still wasn't going to let Michiru stay in the same house with a man she didn't even knew.

'' I don't know if that's a good idea. I'm really glad you are willing to let Michiru live with you but...'' Ayana hesitated. ''What would your father say about your relationship with my daughter?''

'' I don't know. I think he already knows i'm not the type to date men but..'' Haruka thought about it for a moment. What could she say now. Her father was not the most open and smart type. All he cared for was Haruka getting good grades to get a good paying job. And she was sure that wasn't only because he wanted best for her. No he only wanted her to become the perfect daughter so he could show her off to his friends. She didn't like to admit it but Ayana was right. Letting Michiru stay with her wouldn't be a smart thing to do.

'' But ?'' Ayana asked when she noticed Haruka had drifted off to her own little world. The tomboy shook her head while looking down at the empty cup of tea that stood on the table in front of her.

'' I'm afraid you are right...'' The blonde finally whispered. She didn't know what else to say. Ofcourse she wanted for Michiru to be with her every second of the day. Ofcourse she wanted the best for Michiru but somehow admitting she couldn't take care of Michiru now sounded like she had given up on trying. Haruka looked up again when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She now looked into Michiru's deep and blue eyes.

'' Don't feel guilty about all of this Ruka. It's okay.'' At first Haruka didn't know what to say about that , she didn't even understand what Michiru had meant with those words until they finally sunk in. Michiru knew what was going on in her mind, she knew how Haruka was feeling.

Ayana just watched her daughter closely. Maybe there was still hope for both of them. They could come with her. Both of them could come live with her in Osaka as one happy family. But even though the idea didn't sound too bad she knew it would never happen. Haruka had a life here in Tokyo. A family, friends and even school were enough reasons for the blonde to stay here.

'' What about moving to our own apartment ?'' Michiru suddenly asked while looking at her lover. Ayana knew that even though her daughter wasn't looking at her the question was directed at her.

'' Where would you get the money from ?'' Ayana asked. They were a rich family but since she and her husband were planning on getting divorced she would lose a lot of money. She would love to give Michiru the money to pay for her own place to live. Hell, she would even live in a box just to see her daughter happy but she couldn't.

'' I could get a job and ask dad for some money to lend me until...''

'' Michiru i'm still here too.'' Haruka interrupted her lover. Sure she liked the idea's that Michiru was coming up with but they were too young to live in their own apartment. They hadn't even finished school yet, there was no way they would find time enough to work, go to school and still spend time with eachother. It simply wasn't possible.

'' Ruka...'' The smaller girl whispered while looking into her lovers eyes. She felt so helpless. Ofcourse they could live in a dorm too but even for that they had to pay a sertain bill every month.

'' Don't worry you two...'' Ayana said earning two annoyed glares. Somehow both of them had totally forgotten about Michiru's mom who was still sitting on the couch in front of them. ''Listen if things won't work out, you could both move along with me to Osaka , i'd love to have you two around me.'' Michiru have her mother a thankful look. The idea of moving along with her mother together with Haruka had crossed her mind but somehow she had feared her mother wouldn't like that idea. She knew it was foolish to doubt her mother like that but she never really had gotten the chance to get to know her mother.

'' I love you !'' Michiru suddenly yelled jumping up and hugging her mother tightly. Haruka just smiled at the scence in front of her. She was glad to see Michiru happy again. After seeing Michiru cry like she had cried last night Haruka had feared she would never see Michiru smile again. She now knew how wrong she was.

--

Usagi walked through the empty halls of the school. Somehow she hoped she would bump into Minako but much to her own dismay it never happened. Instead of that she was greeted by the raven haired girl who was also known as Rei Hino. One of Haruka's friends who had done nothing but make her feel miserable.

'' Hi...'' Rei said suprising Usagi. Ofcourse the blonde had expected Rei to say something to her but ''hi'' somehow wasn't what she had expected. ''I heard about your fight with Minako. Actually the whole school knows about it since you and your love bunny made such a scene on the dance but I just wanted to tell you...I'm sorry.'' Once more all the blonde could do was look suprised at the girl in front of her.

'' W-what are you sorry for ?'' She finally managed to ask.

Rei hung her head down not daring to look at the blonde anymore. ''I'm sorry for..you know..For all those nasty comments I made about your hair style and about your grades and well...I'm sorry for laughing at you at the times I should have helped you.'' She paused for a moment. ''And i'm also sorry about hearing you and Minako broke up. You two made a lovely couple.''

'' R-rei...'' Usagi whispered. Was Rei really saying what she thought she was saying ?

'' No you don't have to say anything.'' The raven haired girl said pressing her finger against Usagi's lips when she saw the blonde was about to say something. ''I'm also sorry about this.'' Rei then added as Usagi felt how the raven haired girl's finger was replaced by her lips. For a moment Usagi just frooze at the feeling that washed over her. Rei was kissing her!

After a few seconds Usagi finally started to return the kiss. She knew doing this was wrong but she couldn't stop but feel excited about this. Then the raven haired girl pulled back for a moment to look into Usagi's blue eyes which were now filled with confusion but also filled with hidden passion. With that she pulled the blonde closer to her as their lips met for another kiss. She didn't know what all of this meant but whatever it was she prayed to the gods for this moment to never end.

--

'' I think we should be going now.'' Ayana said while pointing at the clock that hung above the dinnertable. It was almost six 'o clock in the evening which meant her husband would return for home in a few more minutes. She was sure he wouldn't be thrilled to find his wife ,with who he just broke up, on his couch when he would arrive home from a tiring day of work.

'' What are we going to do now ?'' Michiru asked knowing why her mother suddenly wanted to leave the house so badly.

'' I'll stay in a hotel for the upcoming week. During that time Haruka can decide whetershe wants to come withus to Osaka or not.'' Haruka nodded while looking at Michiru's mother. Ofcourse she had already made up her mind. There was no way she was going to let this oppertunity just fly bye. But saying she wanted to come with them to Osaka would sound a bit rushed now.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_Suprise ! Well I know this chapter isn't the best i'v ever written but atleast it's something. I just felt this chapter was really important before I could start to build the rest of the scenery for this story. I'm not going to make things easy for our beloved couple. The next chapter will be a lot longer , promise! Let me know what you think so far 'til that time!_

_in the next chapter : Minako will find out about the kiss between Rei and Usagi. Haruka will have to face her father and tell him she is going to move to Osaka together with Michiru and Ayana. And last but not least Michiru's father is going to find out about his daughter having a relationship with another female causing him to make a fatal decision. The question now is..Will Haruka and Michiru be able to overcome these obstacles ? -Find out !_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters mentioned in here.

What can I say? I'm sorry for the delay on this story, I'll try to update as much as possible. Also I want to thank everyone who reviewed and read this story so far. I hope you haven't given up on this story yet cause I surely Haven't done that either. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19 : **Unacceptable**

''Ruka, tell me you love me.'' Her voice sounded more like a plead which caused the blonde tomboy to sit up. Michiru was sitting on top of her, looking at her lover with a strange look on her face. Haruka just smiled, putting her arms around her girlfriend, pressing their naked bodies together.

''You know I love you Michi, why are you suddenly acting so strange. Are you having second thoughts about me?'' Even though Michiru knew Haruka was just kidding she couldn't help it but shake her head and hold her lover even tigther than she already was.

''Ofcourse I know you love me but...Do you love me enough, what I mean is...'' She paused for a moment as if to show Haruka she was ashamed for asking this.''I mean...Are you able to leave your own father behind here in Tokyo to be with me. What if you'll get tired of me, what if...'' She was cut off by the blonde who pressed their lips together, making Michiru forget all about her doubts and worries for a moment. Until she pulled back and reality hit the aqua haired girl again.

Haruka who assumed her actions had said more than a thousand words could just smiled. Michiru on the other hand needed Haruka to confirm her actions.''Please Haruka, be sincere with me. Do you love me enough to give up your own family?''

''Michiru, I understand your feelings but to me, you are my family now. And hell I like your mother more than I'd ever like my own father. Don't get me wrong, he's a great man but he's a little too...Strict? Yeah I guess that's the word. He's always pushing me into doing things I don't want to do. But he doesn't mean it so bad. He just doesn't want me to throw my life away like he did. Sure he has a great job and stuff now but I think he regrets marrying my mom at such a young age, he dropped out of college when he was nineteen, you know?''

The blonde tomboy could feel Michiru nod against her shoulder followed by two drops of hot water.''Michi, are you crying?''

''Yes.'' Michiru admitted.''But not because I'm unhappy but because I'm so glad to have you. Are you sure this isn't just a dream?'' The tomboy laughed.

''Believe me you silly little girl, I'm everything but not a dream, you'll find out first hand since you're going to have to deal with me for a long long time because i'm not letting you go anytime soon.''

''And I'm not counting on that either.'' Michiru stated, looking up and pressing her lips together with Haruka's once more.

-----

Rei who was walking through town, looking for the right store to buy Usagi a present. She knew Usagi emotionally hadn't been ready for that kiss yet but at the same time she knew her feelings for the blonde girl weren't one-sidded. She was shaken out of her thoughts when she suddenly bumped into another blonde girl. A very familiar one to be precise.''Minako...'' She said with a smirk on her face. This blonde annoying girl was the only one standing in her way from completely winning over Minako's heart.

''Rei.'' Minako said with a cold tone in her voice and with that she brushed past the raven haired girl, expecting to be left alone like usually. This time was a bit different. Unexpected Rei took Minako's arm in her hand, making her unable to walk away.''What do you want from me now Rei, If you want to make me feel miserable I can assure you that you can't make me feel worse.''

''Wanna bet on that one.'' Came the reply. The tone in the raven haired girl's voice caused suspicion with the blonde. Something inside of her told her that she didn't want to know what Rei had to tell her but on the other hand she couldn't help it but feel curious.''Sure I've heard that you and Usagi broke up because you accussed her for cheating on you with Michiru. You shouldn't have seen Michiru as a threat, it's me you have to fear you stupid girl.''

''What's the supposse to mean?'' Minako hissed, she was this close to jumping on top of Rei and start strangling her.

''That means that Usagi is over you. She's mine now.''

''You're lying.'' Minako stated. She knew Usagi would never ever start to date Rei, unless it was to make her feel bad.

''Go and ask Usagi yourself, and don't forget to ask her about her kissing me. Wanna bet on a million yen that she won't deny it. The truth is something that can't be denied.''

''Leave me alone! You're lying, I just know you are!'' With that said Minako pulled loss out of Rei's grip and started to run off. Unconsciously she started heading towards Usagi's house where she had went to this holiday to visit her family.

---

A blue haired girl stood in front of her green haired teacher, looking nerviously. She had no idea why she was here in the first place. After all, since the holiday had started the close was closed yet Setsuna had asked her to come over.''Have you got any idea's of why you could possibly be here Ami?'' Finally Setsuna's voice came. They had just stood here in complete silence for over ten minutes.

''No ma'am.'' Ami replied. The room was dark and it was hard to see Setsuna's face. Then again Ami wasn't sure if Setsuna was facing her in the first place. Though she had noticed the strange tone in Setsuna's tone. It was almost regretful.''Is everything okay ma'am?'' Ami asked when she got no reply.

''Actually Ami, it's not okay. I had hoped this world, this time line to be saved from this but I'm afraid we have no such luck.'' Ami who had no idea what her teacher was talking about just kept silent.''You see Ami, there used to be a time in which the world got threatened by evil beings from hell. Not from this world. They would try to steal the energy of humans. And to be exact, no one knew how to defeat them. Except for a small group of girls.'' Finally Setsuna turned around at the same time the lights went on all of a sudden.

Ami jumped in shock, wondering how Setsuna had been able to switch the lights on while just standing behind her desk. She had been listening to Setsuna's words carefully but still she hadn't been able to find out what was going on here nor what Setsuna was talking about. The green haired woman just went on with her story.''It started all centuries back when the moon was being attacked but that was then and this is now. It took awhile but I'm afraid that evil has returned again.''

''I don't understand.'' Ami said, wondering if Setsuna had lost her mind or something. All of a sudden she wasn't sure she wanted to be here anymore.

''I can tell you are afraid by just hearing your voice.'' The green haired woman said, smiling.''But please don't be afraid Ami, just believe me when I say that if there was a way not to involve all of you again I would give my life to find that way. I have to awaken you as sailor senshi again.''

''S-sailor Senshi?'' Ami questioned. It seemed her brains had completely shut down and all she could do now was listen to Setsuna's word. Be educated all over again.

''Yes, sailor senshi. I just told you about the small group of girls who could defeat this evil beings. They were called the sailor senshi, Uranus, Mars, mercury, Jupiter, Neptune, Saturn, Venus and sailor Pluto. They were the ones who had to fight this evil under the guidance of the moon. Our princess, princess Serenity. I know it might sound strange to you at this point but the moment I'll return your powers you'll remember everything.''

''Setsuna, you're telling me not to be scared. But you know how weird you sound right now? You don't honestly expect me to believe there used to live people on the moon, that evil beings from hell came to earth to steal our energy and that we are 'sailor senshi' who are under control of some princess? That's not logical.''

The green haired woman laughed.''Ami, you're just as before this life. You only depend on the facts. But I understand, when I was revived as a senshi I thought the same as you. Rubbish, nonsense. Let me prove to you that I'm not lying nor decieving you.'' With that said Setsuna took a strange looking pen in her hand.''This is what we call a henshin. It's our transformation pen. You'll soon get yours as well.''

''Setsuna...'' Ami said, stepping backwards as she spoke.

The other just ignored the blue haired girl and put her hand, in which she held the henshin, in the air.''Pluto Planet Power, Make up!'' At first Ami thought Setsuna would jump on top of the desk now and start claiming she had super powers but when she room suddenly got ligtened by a bright light she knew, unconsciously that Setsuna hadn't been lying.

----

Ayana sat on the couch, staring at the tv in front of her when suddenly she got interrupted by a loud knock on the front door. At first she thought it would be Michiru together with Haruka but when she started to walk towards the hall a strange feelings washed over her, a scaring yet frightening feeling. All of a sudden her hands started to shake as she opened the door. In front of her was standing her husband. Or in this case, her ex-husband.''W-what are you doing here?'' She asked.

''We need to talk.'' The man hissed, pushing Ayana inside again and closing the door behind him.

''What the hell are you doing?!'' She yelled when he pushed her on the ground, staring at her with a cold look in his eyes.

''The moment I leave you start messing up again!'' He screamed, clenching his fists.''I came back early yesterday. I saw Michiru kiss that blonde guy. Atleast, I thought it was a guy. You know I can't let my little girl date someone I don't approve of so I did my little research on this little bastard. Since I didn't know 'his' name I first checked the school's data to find out who he was. And you know what I found out?''

''That's you're too overprotective of our daughter?'' Ayana asked while trying to get up only to be pushed back on the ground by her ex again.

''No, that you let me little girl kiss another female whore! You know I don't approve of such things. I love my daughter and I'd support her in everything but my child turning into her mother is sick!''

''She isn't like me! She won't make the mistake I made by marrying a rotten guy like you!'' Ayana screamed, remembering how she had said goodbye to her girlfriend after meeting him. Sure a part of her regretting ever doing that but on the other hand, if she had stayed with that woman she would never had Michiru and that was something she was greatful of.

''Don't talk to me like that. I know you want me to break every bone in your body just so you can make me look like the bad guy in front of Michiru but that isn't going to happen. You're taking Michiru to Osaka with you and you'll make sure this 'woman' won't come along with you. If you decide to go against my wishes I can promise you that Haruka Tenoh won't ever see the sun again.''

''You can't do that! Michiru loves Haruka!'' Ayana screamed.

The man just shook his head.''It's not natural, and did I fail to mention you that Haruka's father works in my office. I already talked to him and that Tenoh girl is in deep shit. After her father will have beaten her back to reality Michiru will feel guilty and responsible about it...''

''You two faced rat!'' With that said Ayana closed her eyes. She knew that the words she had just used were the forbidden ones. Her ex-husband hated being called those names. Expecting to be kicked in her stomach Ayana awaited the pain but all she heard was the front door slam closed.'_Oh Michiru...What can I do now?'_

-----

The next day Haruka had gotten up early, even Michiru was still asleep and she had decided not to wake her girlfriend up. Today she would finally face her father again and tell him about her moving to Osaka. She just hoped he would understand her choice. Slowly she stepped out of the shower and walked into the bedroom, picking her clothes off the ground. Last night they had gone to a cheap hotel Haruka paid for. Both didn't feel like going home or do anything besides just being together.

'_I'm so sure that this is what I want, why do I feel nervous?' _Haruka wondered when she entered the livingroom and started to put on her clothes. She decided to get dressed in here just to make sure she wouldn't wake Michiru up. When she finally was done she stepped into the kitchen that was attached to the livingroom and opened the fridge. There wasn't much there besides cheese, milk and some strange looking food Haruka wasn't even going to try to taste.''Ugh, no breakfast I guess.'' She stated out loud before closing the fridge again, looking around. There was no sign of any other food in the small kitchen nor something to drink.'_Cheap hotels.' _Haruka thought.

Before she would go to her father she would buy something to eat first. She didn't want Michiru to think she had forgotten about her. When Michiru would wake up she would atleast have some decent breakfast. It was now that Haruka spotted the small clock in the corner of the room. It was only 6am, no store would be open yet at this time.

Deciding to go to her father now and be back before Michiru would wake up, Haruka headed towards the door, put on her shoes and coat before opening the front door and stepping into the hall, closing the door behind her again. The very moment she set foot in the hall she could feel someone watching her but when she gazed around she could find no one in the hall with her. She shook her head amused. She was so nervous that she was even assuming she was being watched.

When Haruka was out of sight Ami stepped into the hall. She had been hiding behind a small wall until Haruka was gone. She hated to act so sneaky but she only did what Setsuna had asked her to do. Ami had fully regained her memory of the past, as well as the identities of the other senshi. She first had to awaken Michiru even though she had no idea how to do that.

She could still remember how she had been awakened. _'By Luna.'_ She recalled.'She could also remember the senshi of Jupiter, her lover. Makoto Kino. She wondered when they would awaken her. She didn't want Makoto to suffer from this mission again but she couldn't help it but want Makoto by her side again.''Forgive me Michiru...'' She whispered before walking up to the room Haruka had gotten out of just a few minutes ago.

**To be continued..

* * *

**

_Well, I don't know what I can mention about this chapter. I just felt like bringing the characters a bit back to the original story as sailor senshi. I hope you all won't be bothered with it. As for Rei's evil character. Don't worry that'll change the moment she'll be confronted with her past as a senshi. Until then, let me know what you think!_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

_A special thanks to everyone who reviewed this story so far as well as the previous chapter. I bet you all thought that the peace would last a bit longer eh? Now about Michiru father, he's not the biggest problem. What really will shake up Haruka and Michiru's relationship will be them becoming senshi again, you'll understand what I mean before this chapter even ended._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 20 : **Into the Ocean**

Haruka slowly opened the front door of her house, looking around. It was rather dark inside. All curtains were closed and the door to the livingroom stood wide open. That wasn't something her father usually did. Unless there was something wrong._'Maybe he isn't home or still asleep.' _She thought, reminding herself that it was still early. Just to be sure she decided to check the livingroom but afterwards she had wished she hadn't done that.

Right when she stepped into the livingroom she could feel a fist connecting with her face. She fell down backwards, landing on the ground. At first she had no idea what had just happened but when she gazed up, looking right into her father's eyes she knew what was going on. He knew about Michiru, obviously. She had never thought he would react like this though.

''You damn kid!'' He yelled, clenching his fists.''Out of all girls you have to screw you have to pick the daughter of my boss?!'' He added. Haruka went wide eyed at that statement.''He threatened to take away my job if I didn't keep you away from his daughter, are you trying to put this family to shame?'' Her father was now coming dangerously close.

''How the hell was I supposse to know?'' Haruka shot back, standing up. Her father seemed to be kind of surprised by this. After all he could still recall hiting her rather hard. There was no way she could just stand up without showing any sign of pain.''It's still no good reason to go around hitting your own child.'' Her father grunted before running towards her, raising his hand to hit her once more. Only this time, Haruka was prepared.

She caught his fist in mid air.''This time I was it coming.'' She hissed. She couldn't believe her father reacted like this._'Forget what I said about him being a nice guy, stupid ass.' _

''Let go of my hand you whore!'' The man yelled, trying hard to make Haruka release his hand.

''So you can hit me again?'' She asked.''No fucking way. Listen father, I am going to move to Osaka, with or without your approval.'' She went on, ignoring the fact that her father was about to hit her with his other fist. To be honest, Haruka was just as surprised of her strenght as her father was. She had no idea she was this strong.

''You got my approval.'' The man hissed.''Since I never want to see you here again.''

''That makes two of us.'' The tomboy replied, letting go of her father's fist.''And tell your boss that he can fuck himself, Nothing will come between me and Michiru an certainly not a fucker like him.'' With that said she turned around again and started to walk away. She could feel her heart ache. Deep down inside she had hoped that things had been different. The fact that her father had chosen to support his boss instead of his own daughter hurt her.

----

Feeling tired all of a sudden Haruka opened the front door to the hotel room she and Michiru stayed. All she wanted to do now was fall down and sleep, try to forget about all of this as soon as possible. But when she stepped into the hall that reached to the livingroom she knew she wouldn't even get the chance to sleep. In front of her on the couch was sitting Setsuna.

''Don't tell me you're going to be a bad sport about me picking Michiru over y...'' She was caught off by the green haired woman.

''That's history Haruka, I am here for a different reason.''

Haruka just ignored the other's words.''Where is Michiru?''

''Gone...'' Came the reply.

''Gone? What do you mean gone?'' Haruka hissed.''If you hurt her I swear I am going to kill yo...'' Once again Setsuna cut off the taller woman.

''I didn't touch her, she left by herself. She left you a note, but before I give that to you, you'll have to listen to what I have to say.''

''Am I in a position to say no?'' Haruka asked, earning a glare from the other.''I guess not.''

''I send Ami to revive the senshi in Michiru. Sailor Neptune. At the moment I am working with returning your memories of the past. From all of you. Rei, Makoto, Ami, Michiru, Usagi, Minako, Hotaru, Michiru as well as you and I are about to become our former selfs again. Who we were in a previous life time. Sailor Senshi.'' Haruka just stood there, looking at Setsuna as if she had completely lost her mind.

''You see Haruka, in a life before this one you were on of those sailor senshi. Sailor Uranus. You, Michiru, me and Hotaru were a group called the _outer senshi. _The other five girls I mentioned before were called the inner senshi, we had...mhh different styles of fighting. You and Neptune, Michiru, used to be lovers back then. It seems this life is not different from that one. Anyway, evil has found its way once again and we are the only ones who can stop it.''

''Setsuna, you sound really stupid do you know?'' Haruka asked.''You've been watching too many fantasy movies if you ask me. It's getting to you. Now give me that note Michiru left me and get the hell away from me.'' Setsuna shook her head, standing up as she walked over to where Haruka was standing. The blonde tomboy didn't seem to fear her since she didn't move.

''I apologize for making such a mess in this life Haruka. If I had only remembered our lives earlier then I wouldn't have stood between you and Michiru back then.'' With that said Setsuna placed her her hand on top of Haruka's head and closed her eyes. At first Haruka wanted to push the tall woman away from her but something inside of her stopped her. Curiosity?

The moment Setsuna's eyes closed was the same moment the whole room started to lighten up. For a moment the clock on the wall seemed to have stopped ticking. Haruka could feel her head become light as it felt like the floor had disappeared beneath her feet. She didn't know when but she now noticed that her eyes were also closed and instead of opening them, they stayed at way.

Suddenly flashes of her and eight other girls appeared in her mind. All she could do was watch those images flash by.

_''Uranus watch out!'' Neptune yelled as a flying wall was send into Uranus' direction. _

_''Neptune!'' Uranus yelled as she felt the other senshi push her away only to be caught by the flying wall herself. That was the first time Neptune had broken their promise. She had saved Uranus instead of doing what she should've been doing, go on with the mission, their mission._

Haruka flinched as the memory entered her mind.

_''Haruka what will we do now our mission is finally over?'' Michiru asked her lover, holding the other's hand tightly in her own._

_''We'll do what we always do...'' Haruka replied with a smirk._

_''You pervert!'' Michiru yelped, slapping her lover playfully.''That's not what we always do!''_

_''Name two other things we do when we're not fighting youma..'' _

_''Easy!'' Michiru laughed.'' We...'' But after that she found herself speechless. Haruka was right after all.''Anyway that was then, we hardly had any time to ourselfs but now is different, What will become of us now?''_

_''We can live like we've always wanted Michi, we're free now.'' The blonde replied, bending down to kiss her girlfriend._

Haruka opened her closed eyes, looking at Setsuna with a shocked look on her face. She could feel hot drops of tears fall down her cheeks.''Not again Setsuna...'' SHe whispered. As she had spoken her words the lights around them disappeared, leaving them behind in the room again, the way it had always been. Nothing seemed to have changed though Haruka knew better.

''I am sorry Haruka, I wish there was another way but...Evil has founds its way back again.''

''I'm not blaming you Sets.'' Haruka reassured the green haired woman.''I am just disappointed that I wasn't able to keep my promise to Michiru.''

_We're free now..._

''I was stupid to believe that we were actually free.'' Haruka added.

''You were free, you lived a whole life without youma after that. You two got married and...''

''But what use does it have?'' Haruka wondered out loud.''What use does it have to be free when you know you'll always be stuck to this damn mission?''

''Atleast you were able to enjoy your time as the rest of the human out there. I never forgot about our past.'' Setsuna stated, looking down at the ground beneath her.

''Then why did you date me, knowing that I would find my way back to Michiru again?'' Haruka questioned the other.

''I honestly don't know. It was as if I forgot, just for one slight second about...'' She wanted to continue her lie but decided to be honest with the other.''I guess I just wanted to know how it felt to be loved by you. I've watched you and Michiru for years now, for lives. Over and over you two fell in love. I knew that eventually you would find your way back to her but...'' She was cut off by Haruka who placed her fingers on the other's lips.

''It's ok Sets. I would lie if I said I didn't enjoy my time with you. It was a nice experience for both of us.'' Haruka whispered. Setsuna could now feel her own tears fall as she hugged the blonde tomboy tightly.

''Please forgive me...'' She sobbed.

''I already did...'' Haruka whispered, stroking the other's back.

After a while for holding the green haired woman Setsuna finally pulled back, wiping away her tears before handing Haruka the note Michiru had left for the blonde.''Michiru didn't take all of this as well as you do Haruka. She's upset, she thinks...She thinks...''

After Haruka read the first two lines she couldn't hear Setsuna's words anymore. All she could do was stare at the note she held in her hands.

_Dear Haruka_

_I am sorry I had to leave like this. You probably would have_

_regained your memory by now as well. I hope you'll understand_

_that I can't stay. I am too confused. I have decided to continue_

_fighting for this mission, this never ending mission but this time_

_I'll continue doing it without you. It was nice as long as it lasted_

_forever yours,_

_Michiru Kaioh , Sailor Neptune_

''Haruka...Are you ok?'' Setsuna finally asked when she noticed Haruka had stopped reading what was on the note.

''Is she serious? Tell me she's kidding Setsuna...'' Haruka stammered. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces as the words of what was on the note repeated itself in her head.

''Michiru is just confused Haruka. I am sure that if you give her some time she'll come back.''

''Why?'' Haruka questioned, not looking at the other.

''She thinks that the only reason you two fell in love in this time is because Uranus and Neptune inside of you love eachother. She's just confused about all of this. After all when she came to your school you two weren't the best of friends. In the end Michiru thought it were Uranus and Neptune...''

''Bull shit, Michiru isn't stupid...She knows I love her. Not Uranus. Sure Uranus might love Neptune but my feeling for Michiru aren't caused by our damn past... She should know that by now. We've been through this a lot of times now.'' Haruka hissed, clenching her fists as the note she was holding fell down to the ground.

''Haruka calm down. Why don't you sit down and I'll make you some te...''

''Calm down? Setsuna, this note is practically a break up message and you are telling me to calm down!'' Haruka yelled, pressing Setsuna against the wall, raging.

''Haruka, please...you're scaring me now.'' Setsuna whimpered.

Finally Haruka realised what she was doing and released Setsuna.''I'm sorry Sets, I didn't mean to hurt you...I...it's just...''

''It's ok Haruka.'' Setsuna interrupted the other as she placed a hand on the taller woman's shoulder.''Why don't you go find her Haruka, I am sure you know where she headed to.''

''The beach.'' The blonde answered, nodding. Setsuna also nodded, shaking off the shocked state she was still in. She had never seen Haruka like this. It was even scaring her.

----

When Haruka reached the beach she had trouble finding the aqua haired girl at first but after taking a better look she had finally spotted her lover. Michiru was sitting in the sand, staring at the sea in front of her. It was rather cold outside but Michiru didn't seem to notice that since she was only wearing the blue dress that was her favourite. It looked really good on her but the clothing was rather thin.

At first Michiru didn't seem to notice the approaching Haruka until she heard the blonde's steady breathing.''I knew I'd find you here.'' Haruka said, sitting down next to the smaller girl in the sand.

''You know me too well.'' Michiru replied, the tone in her voice sounded cold, angry, upset and yet filled with guilt.

''Does that bother you?''

Michiru didn't look up and just rested her head on her arms.''Kind of. We don't know eachother so long in this life and yet you know all about me. Just like I know almost everything about you Haruka. Doesn't that upset you?''

''Not really.'' Haruka stated, staring at Michiru with a hurt expression on her face.''You didn't mean what you wrote on that note did you?''

''I meant it...'' Michiru said, still not looking at the blonde. She knew that if she would face Haruka she wouldn't be able to continue this action.

''Setsuna told me what was bothering you. Don't tell me you actually think that my love for you is only caused by our former life. You know that it's not true. I am not certain about a lot of thingd in life Michi but I do know that my feelings for you are sincere. Uranus may love Neptune but I love you, Michiru.'' Haruka whispered, placing a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

Michiru still didn't look at the blonde tomboy.''But the same doesn't count for me Haruka. I don't love you...Neptune is the only thing that is keeping us together.'' The aqua haired girl lied, she could feel her heart break more at every word she spoke.

''You're lying.'' Haruka stated.''I just know you're lying. Michi, why are you doing this?''

''I can't hurt you anymore Haruka. I never lost my memory in this life. I remember everything...I just stayed with you beause Neptune in me was crying out for Uranus. Or in this case, you.'' Michiru replied, dying as she fell deeper in her own lie. She knew she was hurting Haruka and for a moment she wanted to just stop talking and let the blonde hold her. Let Haruka tell her that everything was going to be fine but she knew she had to be strong now.

Haruka deserved to live her life with someone who she truly loved, not with someone she was destined to be with. Life after life, after life and so on.''Fine...If that's how you're going to be...'' Haruka started, standing up again.''Two can play that game Michi, I came here to tell you that I love you. Come look for me when you realise you're being absurd.'' With that said she turned around and started to walk away. At every step she made she could hear Michiru's words repeat themsels in her head.

_'Oh Ruka...Can't you see that this is the best?' _Michiru thought as she finally let her own tears fall.''I'm so sorry...'' she whispered, knowing Haruka wouldn't hear her this time.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

_As always, let me know what you think!_**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters but I do own this plot.

Sorry for the wait everyone! Like I said before, I kinda got stuck and with internet failing on me as well I had some trouble with writing down this chapter. So don't sue me for spelling errors, while writing this I didn't have my online translater. Anyway I want to thank everyone for reviewing this story. I know the previous chapter came really unexpected but well, most of you know that I _can't _write simple love stories. I love drama too much. Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!

Unknown01 : This chapter is for you, sorry for the wait!

* * *

Chapter 21 : **Spoil it all**

The upcoming weeks Haruka had found out just how sincere Michiru had been with her words. When a youma appeared she helped the senshi defeat it and before anyone could ask her how she was doing or before anyone could even thank her for helping them out she had disappeared again.

The aqua haired girl had told her mother after regaining her memory of her past life that she wanted to stay in Tokyo a bit longer. After making up countless excuses her mother had finally agreed. But she didn't just leave. She had already warned Michiru about her father and that he knew about Haruka being female and her girlfriend. Michiru had pretended like nothing was the matter but deep down inside of her she could feel her heart break into a million pieces once more.

She didn't want to admit it but she missed Haruka. She knew that those feelings of longing for the blonde tomboy wasn't just caused by the part of her everyone called Neptune. No these feelings were truly Michiru's. _'I couldn't even bring myself to be honest with her.' _Michiru scolded herself while falling down on the couch behind her. Crying was something she hadn't done after that night on the beach. That damn night she had told Haruka all those lies.

_'I did the right thing, she deserves a fate apart from me. She may not know it yet but I am not going to make her happy. Just miserable.' _Another part of the girl was screaming something completely different though. A voice in her head was screaming, warning her not to continue this crazy matter and step in her life. She loved Haruka and she knew that Haruka loved her too but the only question that had kept haunting Michiru was _did Haruka truly know what she wanted and who she loved? _

The aqua haired girl jumped up upon hearing someone knock on the front door of the hotel she was staying in._'Please don't let that be Haruka, I can't use that right now.' _She prayed as she slowly started walking towards the door. When her hand reached the handle she paused for a moment. What would she do if it turned out to be Haruka? Just close the door in the blonde's face or let her enter only to reward Haruka by inviting her in and tell her more lies?

Deciding there was only one way to find out Michiru opened the door. She got indeed greeted by a blonde but not Haruka. In front of her was standing Usagi. On her face she held a concerned look that was obviously directed at Michiru.''We need to talk.'' The small blonde said. Michiru just nodded and stepped aside for Usagi to enter.

When they entered the livingroom Michiru just sat down on the couch and gestured Usagi to sit down as well. The blonde didn't move though. She just kept standing there in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall.''First of all...'' Usagi started. Her voice was clear and it was obvious that the blonde had been practising this conversation.''I want to thank you for helping us senshi out during our fights. Second..'' She paused for another few seconds before she continued.''I want to tell you that even though you're a mature woman who I respect very much that I don't approve of your reasons and actions towards Haruka.''

''You don't have a say in that Usagi.'' Michiru hissed as she stopped to look at the girl in front of her._'You will never understand. I love Haruka and that's why I am doing this.'_

''I know. I even know that I don't have a right to be here right now but I just wanted to tell you that I know why you are doing this.'' Usagi whispered. Michiru looked up in shock but then regained her cool composure again.

''I don't think so Usagi. No one knows. You all think I just got tired of being with Haruka and...'' She got cut off by the other.

''That's not the reason, is it?'' Usagi stated as a matter of fact.''You're doing this because you think that the only reason you two keep falling in love is because you two have a destiny that bond you two together all the time. I know how you feel. Life after life I get paired up with Mamoru without even having a chance. But there's one difference between my relation with Mamoru and your relation with Haruka...''

''Haruka is female and so am I. Mamoru is male and you aren't.'' Michiru said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

''No. You and Haruka truly love eachother for who you are. I am with Mamoru because it is my destiny. This life is different though. You seemed to have lost all your common sense and I haven't even met Mamoru yet.'' Usagi said.''I know I might sound mean to you but you have to face the truth. If you love Haruka then don't do this to her. There's no one else besides you who will ever be good enough for her.''

Michiru could already feel tears form behind her eyes but crying was something she wasn't going to do in front of Usagi. She knew that the blonde was right but she would never admit it._'I may have been stupid but maybe...'_

The blonde princess ofcourse had noticed that Michiru was still holding back so decided to use a different approach.''You know, In this life I was Minako's girlfriend. As you also know is that we broke up.'' Michiru had no idea where this was going but decided to stay quiet and just listen to what the other had to say.''It broke my heart to find out that she didn't trust me. And now I broke her heart. I kissed Rei, actually Rei kissed me by I responded her kiss.''

''Where is this goi...''

''Let me finish.'' Usagi said, not looking at the other.''At first I didn't know why I returned that kiss but after I regained my memory as a senshi I knew. It was because somehow fate already had something different in store for me. If Rei hadn't kissed me then...''

''Does this story have a moral?'' Michiru questioned.

Usagi grunted in annoyance. Why couldn't Michiru just shut up for a few minutes and listen? She shook her head.''Ofcourse this story has a moral. I made a mistake. If I hadn't returned that kiss than Minako and I would've been together again.''

''She found out?'' Michiru asked shocked.''You told her?''

Once again Usagi shook her head.''No, Rei told Minako. And after Minako had regained her memory as well she came to ask me about it. I couldn't lie so I just confessed. You know Michiru, if you love someone you're honest with them even if it means losing them. In my case I had already lost Minako but if I hadn't replied to Rei's kiss, maybe then she had...''

Usagi took a deep breath.''What I am trying to say is. I ruined my chances with Minako but you still stand a chance with Haruka. If your relationship doesn't work out then you got a reason to break up. Not because of a stupid feeling or doubt. Nothing is worth losing or hurting the one that you love.''

''Do you love Minako?''

''I think so, yes.'' Usagi replied. She had no idea why Michiru had suddenly asked that question.

''Do you love Rei?''

''I don't know...'' Came the reply. Usagi took another deep breath.''Part of me wants to believe I do but another part of me believes that she only kissed me to mess with Minako. I think Rei likes her...''

''You think?'' Michiru asked with a smirk.''You came here to teach me something important about love Usagi but it seems you are making the same mistakes as me.''

''No I didn't.'' Usagi finally cheered, a bright smile appeared on her face.''You see Michiru. I love Minako for sure but it is Rei who I want to be with right now. I only pretended to be so unsure to make you confess you made a mistake.''

''I never said I made a mistake, like I said to Haruka I am sure about thi...''

The blonde interrupted her.''Wrong Michiru! You just said 'you are making the same _mistakes_ as me' and that proves that you know you're making a big mistake!'' She could hear Michiru scold something under her breath but she didn't care. She knew she had Michiru now and nothing the older girl could or would say was going to get her out of this one.

After being done with scolding the blonde she gazed up again.''I acted like a complete idiot Usagi. I've acted as if Haruka was nothing more but my partner senshi and I've told her the same thing. She believed it. After our last talk on the beach she has tried a couple of times to talk to me but all I did was push her away. She gave up on me already.''

''Not if you be truthful with her now. I believe that the two of you still stand a chance. You love her and she loves you no matter what. Don't wait too long though.'' With that Usagi walked towards the door and let herself out without saying anything else.

_'Thanks..'_ Michiru thought as she heard the front door close. She had been stupid but she was certain that Haruka would forgive her eventually.

---

The next day Michiru imidiately went to Haruka's place after she woke up. She hadn't slept much that previous night. Too many thoughts had entered her mind of how she was going to apologize to Haruka but she knew that they'd all end the same. With her crying. Micihru would cry no matter what today. If tears were the only way to show Haruka how she felt then it would be tears she would cry.

A knock on the front door was all it took before the tomboy opened the door. She seemed to be surprised with seeing Michiru in front of her but she didn't say anything either. To Michiru it felt like Haruka was looking right through her. The racer was staring at her with an empty yet hurt look on her face.''I wanted to talk to you Ruka...'' Michiru started but the other cut her off.

''Me too. And don't call me 'Ruka'. Anyway since you decided to be honest with me I decided to do the same. I am going to move to America. The senshi can do without me. And I don't want to have any contact with you ever again. You think you can toy with people? Well I got a surprise for you, I can replace you Michiru. I know many girls who are more than willing to date me but until now I've never had any reason to be interested in them. I'll screw them with a smile on my face, knowing i'll hurt you with that action.''

''You can't give your body away like that just to mess with me.'' Michiru said. Her heart was breaking even more upon hearing those words. Haruka was mad. No she was beyond furious.

''No you're right. You're not worth that either.'' Haruka said with a cold look on her face as she put her hand through her short blonde hair.

''I hurt you Haruka, I know that and now you're hurting me. I don't know if that's your ultimate goal but we're even now. I didn't come here to fight...'' Michiru got interrupted by the other once more.

''If you came here to apologize and take me back, ha dear Kaioh I got a surprise for you. It won't work. You threw me away like you throw away garbage and I am sick of it. Somewhere you were right. Our mission has made us know eachothter too well. It seems like I had to tell you in all of your lives 'I love you, don't worry my feelings are truly mine and blardiblah!'' Haruka snapped.''Can't you be sure of that yourself? Have you got so many doubts about _us _that you have to ask me that same question over and over? How many times do I have to promise you a normal life, you will never be normal! Face the facts!''

''I love you!'' Michiru screamed. She was crying at this point but she didn't care. She couldn't listen to Haruka's insults anymore. Sure it had looked like she had doubts about their relationship more than once but Haruka had her doubts as well, everyone was insecure.

The smaller girl's words seemed to calm the tomboy down a bit.''And I loved you too. Past tense.'' Haruka finally stated.''You turned your back on me one time too many. In this world there's _'real'_ and something called _'make believe'. _If you can't tell wheter I love you or some vague shadow of the past loves a hidden part of you than our relation was nothing but _'make believe_.''

''I never doubted you.'' Michiru sobbed.''I had doubts in myself...I don't know. I just thought you'd be happier without me.''

''If you believed that you are crazy. I made such a fool of myself. Telling my own fucking father that you were the real thing and that I loved you and nothing was going to tear is apart.'' Haruka laughed bitterly.''If he was here now he would've laughed so hard...His daughter the fool, the clown.''

''Don't say that, you're not a fool nor a clown. You never were and never will be. I beg of you Ruka, forgive me one more time. I won't make the same mistakes again. I believe that you're the one as well, I know you're the real thing and nothing will ever make me think less of you. You're perfect to me, the way you kiss me goosnight, the way you tell me you love me, the way you hold me and make me feel save. You're all I need, all I could wish for.'' The aqua haired girl cried but Haruka didn't seem to move one bit upon hearing that.

''You should've thought about that a few weeks ago.'' Haruka finally said with a sigh. She was tired of this. Just when she thought she had no chance of ever getting Michiru back this happened but now the smaller girl was finally here something inside of her seemed to have snapped.

''I know and I apologize for that. I know I can't take back how I made you feel but I love you Haruka and I know that you love me too. You may be mad at me now but you know that that's true for a fact.''

''I know and that's why I am letting you go. I've met someone else Michiru.'' Haruka replied.

''I don't want you to let me go, I want us to...what?'' The smaller girl asked in shock when Haruka's words finally hit her. She looked up at her former lover in shock. Haruka just nodded.

_'I haven't met anyone Michiru. No one will ever be good enough now I know how it feels to be loved by you. But we're not even. I'll show you how you've made me feel.' _The blonde thought as she could see Michiru fall apart right in front of her very eyes. She hated to see Michiru like this but something inside of her forced her to continue her actions.

''W-who?'' Michiru questioned in shock.

''That's none of your bussiness. Now leave.'' Haruka hissed and before Michiru could say or do anything else the blonde has closed the front door again. Leaving Michiru alone with her thoughts and broken heart.

_'Someone else...someone else...'_ The tomboy's words kept repeating themselfs in her mind.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

Aha, now Haruka is the one getting hurt by Michiru leaving (points at other story : The Angel Beside me) Anyway it's obvious that something is taking over Haruka, slowly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think! 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters nor the song mentioned in this chapter.

Warning : This chapter may contain some information and scences that should be rated M. No sex or anything... just.. ah atleast I warned you!

Okay even though I took a break from writing (besides posting old stories which I have been saving on my pc since...forever.) I somehow started writing this chapter during maths, we had class behind the computer and well... any sane teacher would know that I'll never work on my maths even if my life depended on it... too difficult. So I only had one hour to type this down before heading home. I hope you'll like this even though it's pretty short...

Enough ramblings and on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 22 : **Insane?**

Setsuna finally fell down on the couch, taking a deep breath. Things had been busy lately. The awakening of the senshi, Haruka and Michiru's break-up and not to forget about all the tests she still had to check before school started again. But now was just the time to rest a bit._'I could use some sleep.'_ She thought to herself as she rested her head on the pillow that lay on the couch and closed her eyes.

Her peace didn't last that long when suddenly a loud knocking on the front door interrupted the silence around the house._'Ofcourse, I should've seen that coming.' _She took another deep breath before getting up from the couch as she made her way to the hall. She didn't even have to open the front door herself anymore. Before she could reach the door handle the door had already been thrown open, revealing Haruka.

''H-haruka...'' Setsuna wanted to ask the blonde a few questions about this strange way of appearing on her doorsteps but before she could even say anything Haurka had already pressed her against the wall, pressing their lips together as well. At first Setsuna wanted to reply to the kiss but deep down inside of her something stopped her. This may have been something she secretly wanted but she also knew the true meaning behind Haruka's actions.

With that thought on her mind she pushed the blonde away a bit. Haruka seemed stronger than her as she kept pinning the green haired woman against the wall.''H-haruka let go of me. You're scaring me.'' Setsuna whispered with a frightened tone in her voice. In the blonde's eyes she could find nothing but anger, pain and emptyness. The idea of Haruka being able to snap at any time scared her.

''Didn't you tell me sometime ago that you wanted to feel how it was to be loved like I _used _to love Michiru Kaioh?'' Haruka questioned the smaller woman beneath her. The way she was refering Michiru as 'Michiru Kaioh' seemed like she was talking about a person who was nothing more but a familiar stranger.

''I may have said that.'' Setsuna stated, trying to hide her fear and the hurt feeling she was feeling right now.''But I don't need your love when it's not sincere. You love Michiru. Why are you doing this? I know she tried to regain your love... she apologized. She was confused and I don't know what other reason she had but I know she loves you. And I know you love her too... So why are you here and not...'' Again Setsuna was silenced by Haruka's lips on her own.

After she noticed Setsuna wasn't going to give in Haruka pulled back a bit, never releasing the older woman.''Are you going to push me away the whole time? I am not going anywhere Setsuna... You're mine.''

The green haired woman went wide eyed upon hearing that statement. Haruka's words had sounded so empty, almost as if someone insane was standing in front of her, talking to her. Not Haruka.''Yours?'' Setsuna questioned.

The tomboy smirked as she brought her face closer to the other's.''Mine...'' She repeated before kissing Setsuna again. This time Setsuna couldn't find the strenght to push the blonde away. She wasn't replying to the kiss either, in fact, she wasn't able to do anything but just let Haruka take advantage of her in this state.

----

The next day Haruka was walking through town, last night still fresh in her mind.

_What have I done?_

She could still remember Setsuna's silent sobs. Yes, she had indeed slept with Setsuna and the worse thing about it was that it had hurted her just as much as she had been hurting Setsuna that night. Haruka had come here to buy a make up gift for Setsuna but when she started to think about it she had come to the conclusion that she was afraid to go back.

What would Setsuna do or say? How would she react if Haruka would come back again after what happened last night.

_What's happening to me?_

She shook her head upon hearing someone call out her name. The voice sounded familiar to her ear but more familiar to her heart as it suddenly starting aching. Michiru. Quickly the blonde started to walk away.''Haruka wait!'' She could hear Michiru's voice yell from behind her. She quickened her pace but in vain. Before she could cross the street the lights had turned red, forcing her to wait as cars drove past her.

''Haruka...'' She heard Michiru say once again. She knew that the aqua haired girl was standing next to her by now. ''If I didn't know any better I'd think you were avoiding me.'' Michiru stated sarcastically.

''Yeah but since you don't know me at all...'' The blonde started. She really couldn't use this right now. In fact, she couldn't use this at all. Not now and not ever. It still hurt her so much to see Michiru, to speak to the smaller girl._'I still love her but I won't take her crap any longer... I've done my part too many times already.'_

''Haruka please.'' Michiru now whispered. It was more like a plead than anything else. ''I didn't come here to fight. I just needed to know...''

''Who my girlfriend is?'' Haruka hissed.

''No, I just have to know if it was true. Did you find someone new already? Do you hate me 'Ruka?'' The last few words were nothing but a silent whisper but clear enough for Haruka to hear.

''Yes I found someone new.'' Haruka lied.''And no, I don't hate you. I could never do that and that's the problem. If you had known how deep my love for you was then you wouldn't have to ask me those stupid questions.''

''I made a mistake.'' Michiru cried.''I thought you wanted something different than what fate had in store for us, for you.''

''A mistake?'' Finally Haruka turned around to face the smaller girl.''A mistake?'' She repeated in a bitter laugh. ''It was a mistake to trust you. It was a mistake to fall in love with you. So maybe yes, maybe I do _hate_ you!''

Michiru could see people around them staring but she didn't care. It didn't matter. All that mattered to her was Haruka at this point.''Does she make you smile?'' Michiru finally asked.

''Atleast she doesn't make me cry.'' Haruka replied as she turned her head again. What the hell was wrong with those traffic lights, they had to be broken or something._'Still red.'_

''So she doesn't make you smile nor cry?'' Michiru asked although it sounded more like a comment to get to Haruka._'She's lying. There's no girlfriend.' _Michiru just knew the blonde was lying. They had lived many lives together and if there was anything Haruka wasn't good at it would be lying.

''No she makes me feel emotionless.'' Haruka rolled her eyes as she spoke those words. She hated it when Michiru did those things, read her mind like reading a book.

''I spoke to Setsuna this morning...'' Michiru started as suddenly Haruka turned her head back in shock. The aqua haired girl was surprised to see the look on Haruka's face. The blonde seemed to be shocked, afraid of something and angry at the same time.''She's...''

_'She told her?' _Haruka wondered as she could feel her heart skip a beat.

''She's worried about you as well. If you could've seen her this morning. I think it's really affecting her, I think she might be blaming herself for not warning us about this...''

_'Setsuna..'_ Haruka clenched her fist._'I am so sorry.'_

_No you're not. This is exactly who you are Haruka. You are the type to enjoy hurting people. She was asking for it anyway, wasn't she?_

''NO!'' Haruka screamed, covering her ears with her hands.

''Haruka...'' Michiru sounded concerned. There was something different about Haruka today, something was terribly wrong. But what? ''Are you okay 'Ruka?'' Quickly Michiru placed her hand on the taller woman's shoulder. Much to Michiru's surprise Haruka didn't pull away. No, instead of that she just stood there, her hands convering her ears as she repeated the same words over and over again. _No. No. No._

_Oh yes Haruka, this is who you are. You take your pleasure from other peoples pain. How did it make you feel to tell Michiru that you hate her? How did it feel to have so much control over Setsuna? Good? I thought so... you're silence says enough._

''Leave me the fuck alone.'' Haruka hissed to the voice that kept haunting her in her mind. This wasn't the first time her mind had started to fill up with those terrible thoughts. Michiru ofcourse thought Haruka was refering to her as she pulled her and away again and stepped back a bit.

''Haruka, you don't look so good. Are you sure that everything is...'' The tomboy couldn't even hear Michiru anymore. All she could hear was that voice in her head which was convincing her about her acts and deeds of lately.'I surely didn't enjoy hurting them..' Haruka thought to herself while looking at Michiru. Their eyes met for a couple of seconds until Michiru looked away and at that point Haruka felt like breaking down into tears. Nothing came, no tear fell.

''I love...'' The blonde started. She couldn't take this pain anymore. She loved Michiru, why was she overreacting so much in the first place.

_You don't have the guts, you're just going to hurt her again and you know it. How do you think she'll feel after Setsuna decides to tell her about last night? Must I remind you that not even Setsuna's screams and pleads for you to stop didn't affect you. You just kept going on and on and on..._

''Haruka... please, you're scaring me.'' Michiru sobbed. Haruka's eyes showed nothing but emptyness and confusion. It was as if Haruka's body was there but her soul was no longer present.

''I love..'' Haruka started again. That voice had too much control over her, she had to break free from these chains. Michiru had to know.''I love...''

By this time Haruka had fallen down to her knees, still convering her ears as if she still had faith it would make that voice leave her alone.''Is he ok?'' Haruka heard a man ask. People who had been walking by had stopped to see if the blonde was ok. Michiru just replied that the man had to call an ambulance.

_No one would believe you Haruka. They'll sent you to a mental hospital. I am you. I am who you truly are. You're not insane, you're just very sick in your head. You love pain and you'll continue to enjoy it as time grows._

_'I'd rather kill myself.' _The blonde opened her eyes, finally realising she was indeed losing it.

_Fine, do that. Kill yourself. I won't mind, then again I can prevent everything. After all I am you._

''Make it go away.'' Haruka begged, looking up at the aqua haired girl she loved so much.

''Make what go away Ruka?''

''This v...''

_SHUT UP!_

''What?'' Michiru tried again, bending down so she would be the only one hearing Haruka.

''Nothing... I am fine.'' Haruka lied, smirking.''Gotcha, didn't I?''

''Ruka...'' The smaller girl wanted to say something, anything but she couldn't think of the right words to say.

''You see Michi, you just showed me how much you care about me. I can still play you like a piano...''

''You're lying... The Haruka I know would enver hurt me on purpose..''

Haruka smiled.''The Haruka you knew is gone... Ask Setsuna, she knows first hand. I am surprised she hasn't told you yet.''

''Told me wh...Haruka stop it!'' Michiru cried. Everyone who had stopped to see if Haruka had been ok just stared at the scence. There was something wrong here. Every sinlge one of them could figure that out.

----

''Ma'am!'' A voice yelped as the figure of a woman fell down off her thrown. The black haired woman who had just fell down slowly opened her eyes again.''Ma'am are you ok, what happened?''

''The senshi of the wind.'' The black haired woman whispered, wiping away the sweat off her forehead.''She's stronger than I thought. She's still fighting me. I miss judged her love for Neptune. That won't happen again.''

''Ma'am... maybe you should just stop. This isn't the first time Uranus has given you a hard time. Why not try any of the other senshi?''

The black haired woman slowly stood up again. It was obvious that the other figure was scared of her since she backed away.''No... I need Uranus. Neptune stole her from me once but this life is going to be mine. Haruka is going to be mine.''

The other just bowed for her queen as a concerned look crossed her face.''Yes ma'am. In that case I'll prepare our next move.''

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

Let me know what you think. I'll try my best to update my other stories as well (tomorrow we got maths again. Lol) 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters nor the song mentioned in here...

I am glad so many of you liked the twist to this story. As promised I wrote the next chapter during Maths... Just forgot to post it after that. I hope you'll like this update as well. We're getting closer and closer to the ending of this fic.

* * *

Chapter 23 : **A cry of love

* * *

**

_''What?'' Michiru tried again, bending down so she would be the only one hearing Haruka._

_''Nothing... I am fine.'' Haruka told the other with a smirk on her face.''Gotcha, didn't I?''_

_''Ruka...'' The smaller girl wanted to say something, anything but she couldn't think of the right words to say._

_''You see Michi, you just showed me how much you care about me. I can still play you like a piano...''_

_''You're lying... The Haruka I know would never hurt me on purpose..''_

_Haruka smiled.''The Haruka you knew is gone... Ask Setsuna, she knows first hand. I am surprised she hasn't told you yet.''_

_''Told me wh...Haruka stop it!'' Michiru cried._

Michiru slowly opened her eyes again, staring up at the ceiling. Her encounter with Haruka earlier this day had been a strange one. Not only had Haruka acted completely out of character but she had also managed to hurt Michiru even more with her words. Sure Michiru had been hurt by Haruka not taking her back but somehow the blonde had found a way to make her feel even more miserable.

''Told me what Haruka?'' The girl questioned out loud. What did Haruka mean by saying that she was surprised to see Setsuna hadn't told her yet. Had Haruka done something to Setsuna? Had something happened between the both of them? Part of Michiru didn't even want to know. She had known Haruka for several lives now and had gotten to know the other pretty well.

The Haruka she had seen and talked to today wasn't the one she knew. Not the one she remembered. Haruka was hiding something or maybe it was something else._'I surely won't believe what you told me Ruka. I know you love me. Our love is too strong to end like this.'_

She took a deep breath. Why had she been so foolish to start with? Why had she pushed Haruka away like that? Had it been her father's words that had made her doubt, change her mind or could it be that just for one second, just one, she had doubted her feelings for Haruka? She had so many questions. She knew she'd never get the answer by just lying here but...what else was there to do?

_'Setsuna'_ It was the first name to enter her mind besides Haruka's. She had to know something more. Maybe Haruka wasn't able to tell her because something was stopping her. Maybe she had tried to hint what was wrong to the smaller girl._'She wouldn't have mentioned it if it wasn't important.'_

Even since they had become senshi she had started to like Setsuna even more. Before she didn't really want to have anything to do with the green haired senshi of time. After all, Setsuna used to be Haruka's girlfriend and her teacher. There was no reason for liking the woman. Atleast that's what she thought until a few days ago. Setsuna and Michiru had become close friends.

Setsuna had even told her their bond had also started a few lives ago. Michiru didn't care, at this point it just felt good to have someone to talk to. Deciding it was better to do something instead of just lying there Michiru stood up from the bed and started to walk towards the drawer on which she had placed her cellphone. Using the senshi communitcator wouldn't be a smart move to make. Who knew who else was listening? With that thought on her mind she dailed the green haired woman's number.

After a few minutes Michiru finally heard the other's voice on the other side of the line.**_''Setsuna Meioh speaking, how may I help you?'' _**

''Hey Setsuna, it's me... Michiru.''

**_''Oh...'' _**There seemed to be some kind of hesitation in the other's voice before she finally asked why Michiru would call her around 10pm in the evening.

''Actually, I tried to talk to Haruka today and she... she acted so out of character. It was like she wasn't herself anymore...'' Michiru replied, hoping she wouldn't have to say more in order to get the other to talk to her.

_**''Tell me about it... I mean, what happened?'' **_

Michiru raised an eyebrow. Setsuna was acting almost as suspicious as Haruka. ''She told me she hated me and... she started to break down in the middle of the street and then said she only wanted to see if...''

**_''She could still play you like a piano?'' _**Setsuna finished for the other. So it hadn't been just her who had noticed the change in the blonde tomboy. She wasn't the only victem of Haruka's cold and cruel words and actions.

''Yes but... how did you know, did she tell you something like that when you were dating too?'' Michiru asked. Maybe Haruka wasn't the same woman as she fell in love with. Maybe Haruka was completely different from what she used to be in this life or maybe...

Setsuna interrupted the other's thoughts.**_''She came to me last night and told me something like that as well.'' _**Setsuna's voice betrayed her feelings. She sounded as if she was close to breaking down.

''Did she say anything, do anything to show you something was wrong?'' Michiru asked, not realising what Setsuna had actually meant with her words.

**_''She didn't have to say anything. She surely showed that something was wrong. The Haruka I saw yesterday wasn't the same as I fell in love with. I mean, she was there but at the same time not. It was like she was losing her sanity and she couldn't stop herself.'' _**There was a small pause. **_''Something is wrong with her. If you only had seen those eyes, so...''_**

''Empty?'' Michiru finished for the other this time. Setsuna replied with just a small 'yeah' before it become quiet between the two woman.''What can we do? Do you think someone's forcing her to... to be like this?'' Michiru had actually wanted to ask what exactly Haruka had done or said to the other woman but after thinking about her options she decided not to ask. It was better if she didn't.

_**''She's not herself, that's for sure. But I can't say if someone's behind this or not. It might as well be possible that she snapped...''**_

''I won't believe that. She didn't snap, someone is forcing her to say those things. We'll just have to figure out who and why and...''

**_''Michiru...'' _**The other interrupted the panicing aqua haired girl. **_''I don't know if Haruka wants to be saved. She's a strong person and... I don't know. Maybe you'd better stay away from her.''_**

''I can't do that.'' The other replied, sighing.''I love her Setsuna. I don't know if you want to hear that or not but I love her so much and I feel like it's my fault for her being like this. I shouldn't have left her after regaining my full memory. I knew she would take it the hard way. In every life I've lived she couldn't quite handle becoming sailor Uranus. I ...''

_**''Don't blame yourself for this Michiru. It's not your fault. I love her too and... I guess we could give it a try. It's always better than doing nothing. Shall I inform the other senshi?''**_

''Not yet. We need to be sure first. Besides, we haven't found our enemy yet.''

_**''You're right but what happens if she attacks the other senshi?''**_

''Then they'll fight her, call us and we'll know where Haruka is. We can't afford having Haruka and whomever is holding her prisoner like this to know we're on to something.''

Setsuna nodded. Michiru had always been a smart student and even in this live she managed to prove that.**_''Ok, I'll give it two days before I tell the other senshi. In the main time I've got to look for the prince...''_**

''You haven't located Mamoru yet, or whatever his name is in this life?''

_**''Not yet. Although I have my doubts about bringing him back to the team. This life is obviously not a good one for him and his 'Usako' since she's having problems picking between Venus and Mars.''**_

''Poor Mamoru.'' Michiru commented although the other knew she didn't mean it. The aqua haired girl could've pretended to like the black haired prince but everyone who knew her well enough knew that she actually couldn't stand him. No other words needed to be spoken between the two woman. Setsuna was the first one to hang up and as Michiru heard the click from the other side of the line she also hung up.

---

''Ma'am, when will we bring Haruka to our side?'' A small figure asked, bowing in front of her queen.

The black haired queen just smiled upon hearing that question.''All on its time chibi-luna.'' The woman spoke.''I've been planning this for way too long now. I can't afford on making any mistakes.''

''But ma'am.'' The small figure, obviously named chibi-luna, spoke.''The princess of Neptune is close to figuring out what's going on and you stull haven't been able to steal Sailor Moon's silver crystal. Without that we can't fully...''

''Ah, chibi-luna, do you doubt my plan?''

''N-no ofcourse not ma'am but it's just that... with Sailor Pluto's help Neptune surely will get to Haruka before we can.'' Came the reply.

''Don't worry my dear.'' The queen spoke, laughing. ''I've aready made sure that we'll take out Neptune and Pluto before they can reach Haruka. I've been watching over the senshi for quite some time now and I know all their weaknesses. Currently the princess of the white moon has an inner battle with whom to choose as her loved one. Her feelings for Venus and Mars go beyond her other feelings in this life. Jupiter and Mercury currently face some stressing times at trying to fight the devils we sent after them.''

''But ma'am...'' Chibi-Luna started.

''I'll sent Haruka on her way to the princess of the white moon. We'll get that silver crystal by the end of this night.'' The queen spoke, standing up from her thrown as a light fell on her face. ''And after that... you're mine _Haruka_...''

_----_

Haruka who had been driving along the coast line for a few hours now suddenly stopped her car in front of a familiar house. She hadn't been here in quite some time. She remember her last visit to this house, it wasn't pretty. This is where Usagi Tsukino lived, her princess, fellow senshi, ex-enemy and... friend. Of that last one she wasn't so sure anymore. But that wasn't the main thing that was on her mind right now.

_What am I doing here?_

Without really doing it by her own will Haruka opened the car door and started to walk towards the front door of the house. Trying to think of a good reason for being here Haruka knocked on the front door and waited a few seconds. She didn't want to be here at all. Why was she here?

_To harm her ofcourse._

Again that voice in her head! Why didn't it just leave her alone._'I won't harm Usagi... never.' _Haruka scolded the voice.

_Ok, we won't harm her then. Just mess with her. We can pick between a few options. Hurt her like you hurt Setsuna, insult her like you insulted that police officer from earlier this afternoon or just steal that damned silver crystal and take her life... what to do, which to choose?_

_'Shut up, I'll just tell her I came to say hi and ask her how she is doing. You can't stop me.' _Haruka closed her eyes for a moment, trying to block out that annoying voice in her head. She surely wasn't violent and hurting Usagi wasn't something she could ever do.

_Watch me._

Finally the front door was opened, revealing a tired looking blonde.''Listen I don't knwo what you're seeling but... oh hi Haruka.'' Usagi paused for a moment. She was fully awake by now.''What brings you here?''

''I just came to ask...'' Haruka paused when she started to feel a strange stinging pain in her heart. Where did this come from.

_Ask her if you can come inside, you'd better listen or I'll rip your heart out._

_'So after all I am not crazy.' _Haruka thought to herself although she knew the voice could hear her.'_You just proved that you're someone else. You're not me.'_

_Wrong Haruka. I may not be you but I am part of you. We belong together._

''Who are you?!'' Haruka yelled. Usagi backed away a bit in fear.

''Haruka, are you ok? It's me Usagi Tsukino, remember?'' The princess stated.

_I love you Haruka. You can't escape me. You're mine and soon you will forget all about that neptune girl. She's not right for you. She doubts her love for you after all. So unlike me, I'll always love you..._

''Just go away!'' Haruka yelled._'Usagi please close the door and run away, call the police, do something. I can't take it... I can't hold her back forever.'_

_Stop fighting me Haruka. Michiru doesn't love you, Neptune loves you. _

''Who are you?!''

Usagi backed away again.''Haruka now you're seriously scaring me. What's wrong, do you wanna come in, can I get you anything?''

Suddenly Haruka dropped her arms by her side, staring up at Usagi with an empty look in her eyes and a fake smile on her lips.''I'd love to come inside actually. And there's something you can get for me...''

''W-what?'' Usagi asked even though she didn't want to know. Haruka was changing too much in too little time.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

Let me know! 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters,

Hey everyone, well here's chapter 24. I am sorry to inform that this story is almost over but do not fear, currently I am working on something else as well. I am not yet back from my break but since I've got time to write chapters I decided to write them down and post them right away. A special thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters and stuck so loyal to this story. I hope you'll like this chapter,

* * *

Chapter 24 : **Love me Again,**

Usagi took a few steps back, away from the other blonde.''Haruka now you're seriously scaring me. What's wrong, do you wanna come in, can I get you anything?''

Suddenly Haruka dropped her arms by her side, staring up at Usagi with an empty look in her eyes and a fake smile on her lips.''I'd love to come inside actually. And there's something you can get for me...''

''W-what?'' Usagi asked even though she didn't want to know. Haruka was changing too much in too little time. Haruka didn't even reply to the other's question and instead of that she just stepped inside of the house as Usagi nervously closed the door behind them. The door wasn't closed for even a few seconds before Haruka had already taken Usagi's upper arm in a firm grip, pulling the yelping girl into the livingroom.''Haruka, let go of me!''

Much to her surprise Haruka obeyed and released her arm, throwing her on the couch.''As you wish my little princess.'' The possessed tomboy said, stepping closer to the now frightened girl. Slowly she bend over the other, smirking.''You've got something I want.'' She added before sliding her hand down from Usagi's neck to the brooch on her blouse.

''H-haruka...stop that.'' The smaller girl cried, hoping Haruka would listen and just return home.''I don't understand, what do you want from me?''

''This...'' Haruka stated before ripping the brooch off the other blonde's blouse. ''This.'' She repeated before putting the brooch in one of her pockets.''Now...I'll have my fun killing you.'' She added as she raised her hand in the air in which a knife had appeared.

''Y-you're not Haruka!'' The small princess screamed, surprised by her finding.''Who are you!?''

''Oh, I am not Haruka you say?'' The tomboy laughed bitterly.''This is exactly how I am Usagi. I am a bloody murderer who enjoys the pain of others. Including yours.'' The last part was spoken in nothing but a whisper but Usagi knew that at this moment Haruka truly was capable of killing her.

''That's enough!'' A third voice suddenly yelled. Surprised by the fact she hadn't heard anyone come in the blonde tomboy turned around to face who had just interrupted her cold actions from happening. She was even more surprised to see two women stand in front of her. Two sailor Senshi to be precise. Haruka laughed again, this time her laugh sounded less bitter and more amused.

''Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto, now there's a surprise. I would've expected Mars or Venus to show up saving their beloved princess... not you.'' Finally the crazed blonde stepped away from the princess to focuss on the other two senshi.''You disappoint me Setsuna, I thought you were so deeply in love with me. Did you really come here to stop me?''

With that said the blonde turned her head to face Neptune. Something had changed in her eyes at this point. She seemed insane yet on the verge of breaking down. ''And you Michiru, my destined love, what brings you here? Will you really have the will to stop me at all costs?''

''You're not yourself right now.'' Neptune replied, trying to hide the stinging pain she felt in her heart. Was she really that cause of Haruka's state? ''I've made a promise to myself to bring you back to normal Haruka and I'll live up to that promise even if it kills me.''

''Then you'd better drop dead right away.'' Haruka laughed.''Your precious Uranus is no longer here. Besides we both know that you can't stick to promises. You're a stupid little girl who doesn't know what she wants. That's why we had so much trouble to start with. In this life that is. But I didn't lie though, I've found someone who really loved me...''

''Whomever it is, she's making you feel like this, she's making you act like this! If someone is able to make you kill your friends then that's no real love.'' Pluto made a few steps forward when she saw Haruka clench her fists.

''What so you know from love Setsuna?'' Haruks hissed.''All you know is how to live by looking to other people and their love lives. You're nothing, you're nobody. You may be all knowing but there's something you'll never know and that's the feeling of getting your heart broken by a bitch like her!'' Haruka pointed at Neptune while refering to 'a bitch'.

Neptune shook her head.''I didn't know it until now Ruka, how much I hurt you with my stupid doubt. I guess I am just like you, I fear that all the good things in life come to and end eventually... I, I've got no excuses to make up for what I did but everyone makes mistakes... If you can forgive me all that I can forgive you all this.''

''Shut up!'' Haruka yelled, running towards Neptune with the knife clenched in her fist.''I am nothing like you!''

''Dead Scream!'' Pluto's voice sounded as a purple looking light lighted up the room for a few seconds. Then the light died again.

It took a few more seconds before Neptune's and Usagi's eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the room again. What they saw was beyond shocking. Haruka was still standing there, in the middle of the room. She was staring down at the floor, making it impossible to see her eyes.''H-haruka... I am sorry but you...'' Pluto stammered, fearing Haruka's sudden power and strenght.

Haruka didn't say anything. It just stayed quiet for a few minutes. _See how much they love you? Setsuna just attacked you, she had hoped to knock you out for a while. That's no love. That's no justice, they don't care for you at all. Kill them both, no, kill all three of them. You know you want to._

_'Usagi hasn't done anything.' _Haruka argued.

_She's just like them. She doesn't care either, she'll attack you eventually and she will probably bring the rest of her lousy friends as well. Are you going to accept that? Are you that weak?_

_'Please, don't make me hurt them. They're my friends a-and Michiru...she's, she's...'_

_Shut Up! Michiru is nobody! She broke up with you! She had no faith in you at all!_

_'But...'_

_NO! She must be killed in order for you to be finally free._

_'Then I don't want to be free... I love Mic...'_

_YOU LOVE ME! And I love you, I'll be yours forever, I'll be everything you want._

Fake promises and Haruka knew it but something deep inside her couldn't fight against this voice any longer. At this point she just wanted to make sure that voice would leave her forever and if killing Michiru was going to take that pain away, so be it. Little did Haruka know that her thoughts no longer belonged to her. With that thought on her mind she looked up, her eyes were completely red now.

''She's gone.'' Pluto whispered, stepping back again_.'Maybe the only way to stop her now is by...' _She snapped out of her thoughts when she suddenly noticed Neptune transforming back into Michiru beside her.''What are you doing?!''

The aqua haired girl just ignored the elder woman as she started to step closer to Haruka who prepared herself to attack the approaching girl. _Look how foolish she is. She thinks she can save you, she can't though. After you give into her she will stab you in the back again and I won't be there to love you then._

_'She must die... in order for me to be...' _Haruka just stared at the still approaching girl in front of her._'Free.'_

''I'm sorry Haruka.'' Michiru started as tears rolled down her cheeks.''I am so sorry for all the pain I caused you. It was never my intention to hurt you like I did. I've got no excuses, I was just so confused. My mother...my father he, he warned me that your father would hurt you if I would continue to see you and... this senshi thing caught me off guard and...'' The smaller girl smiled bitterly, ignoring Pluto's screams from behind her.''Look,'' She went on, wiping away her tears. She was coming very close to Haruka now.

''Here I am, crying and trying to talk myself out of my actions but the truth is, I can't blame you for blaming me for this and if killing me will help you get over the pain I caused, then so be it Ruka. But I beg of you, don't harm Setsuna or Usagi because of me...''

''She's not herself Michiru! She won't listen to you, transform into Neptune and defend yourself! You can't reach her anymore.''

''It's ok Setsuna. I know that Haruka is still in there, she hears me. The only question now is, will you return my call or will you ignore me?'' Haruka smirked. In her eyes Michiru seemed so foolish now but her heart was already giving her other opinions about her former lover.

_'I forgive you Michi, please...'_

_What are you saying love? You don't love her,_

_'I do love her... I always will. You can't change that, whomever you are... Just let us be. You claim you love me so much then please, let us be.' _Haruka begged the voice. She may have gotten back the control over her thoughts and soul but it seemed to be that her body was still controled by the owner of the voice in her head.

_Fine. If I can't have you she certainly won't either!_

With that said Haruka suddenly started to raise the knife into the air, attacking Michiru.''Haruka stop that!'' Usagi yelled, suddenly jumping off the couch to jump on top of the raging tomboy. Immidiately Haruka lost balance and fell down on top of Michiru with Usagi still on her back. For a moment everything went dark. All Haruka could hear was the voice in her head laughing and whispering her goodbyes. Then, a heart wrenching scream followed.

''W-what...'' Haruka stammered, looking down at Michiru's pale face.

Usagi had crawled off Haruka by this point to see what happened.''You're back, Haruka?'' She questioned the taller blonde carefully. Haruka didn't reply, instead of that she pulled away from Michiru and say down against the wall, her eyes went wide. All Haruka did was stare at her hands which seemed to be covered with red liquid.''I-is that..blood?'' Usagi asked, fearing the answer.

Pluto fell down in her knees next to Michiru who breathed heavily. During their fall Haruka had landed on top of Michiru, piercing the knife in Michiru's body. ''Michiru...can you hear me?''

The aqua haired girl just nodded. Talking would hurt her too much right now, the knife has obviously touched some kind of organ. ''It's going to be ok right?'' Usagi questioned the senshi of time.''I mean, Michiru's senshi powers will heal her again, right?''

When the green haired woman didn't answer her she turned her head to look at Haruka who seemed to be in a trance.''Haruka, don't just sit there! Do something!'' Pluto yelled, looking around for something to stop the bleeding with after pulling the knife out of Michiru's stomach. Haruka still didn't do anything.''Haruka, you idiot!'' Pluto now cried, standing up and rushing over to the kitchen.

Usagi now took over from the guardian of time, taking Michiru's hand in hers.''It's going to be alright Michiru, Setsuna is going to find something against the bleeding and we'll call an ambulance, just stay awake, ok?''

Again Michiru just nodded, staring at Haruka with a pained expression on her face. Talking would probably hurt her more than the pain she was already feeling right now but no pain could be worse than seeing Haruka suffer like that.''D-di-d y-you h...hear tha-t Ruka, I-I'll be... fine.''

Finally Haruka gave them a sign of life. She was now staring right into Michiru's blue eyes.''Ruka, f-forgive me.'' At this point the tomboy had started to cry as Setsuna came running back from the kitchen with a white piece of clothing in her hands as well as a cellphone which she handed Usagi.

''Call an ambulance, I'll stop the bleeding.'' Usagi just nodded. Setsuna quickly pushed the white piece of clothing on the wound, causing Michiru to yelp in pain. That sound seemed to have some kind of effect on Haruka because the moment she heard Michiru yelp she was wide away, snapped out of her trance.

''You're hurting her!'' The tomboy yelled as she pulled the now stained piece of clothing out of the green haired woman's hand and pressed it against the wound herself.

''I-I kn-ew, I...k-new you'd c-come b..ack.'' Michiru whispered while trying her best to smile. She coughed once, spitting out blood as she did so. With one hand pressing the piece of clothing to the wound Haruka used her other hand to wipe away the tears from the smaller girl.

''Don't talk. Just stay breathing, it was your love which brought me back.''

''R-ruka...'' Michiru started again but Haruka cut her off my placing a finger on the girl's lips.

''Don't talk, last warning or I'll let Setsuna do the 'stop the bleeding' thing.'' Haruka joked although she didn't feel like joking at all. Michiru was hurt and it was all because of her.

----

''It's strange, isn't it Chibi-Luna?'' The black haired queen asked the smaller figure in front of her.

''Excuse me ma'am?''

The queen smiled bitterly.''As a lover you can't stand to see your partner in pain or to see your love cry. But the thing is that, most of the time you're the only one who's hurting your love.''

''Ma'am?'' Chibi-Luna tried again. She hadn't really figured out what her queen was talking about.

''I'll surely will Kill Haruka for denying my love. And may that fling of her survive then I'll take her down as well.'' The woman clenched her fists before sitting back on her thrown. ''First the princess of the white moon stole my Endymion and after proving again and again how strong their love was I gave up but then I met Haruka. I only spoke to her once. She said she wouldn't forget my voice anymore. That stupid flirting of her killed her.''

''Ma'am.''

''She didn't even recognize who I was. I was the one who introduced her to that damn Kaioh girl 200 years ago! She was suppossed to love me, not my damn twin sister!''

Chibi-Luna went wide eyed upon hearing that. That surely explained her queen's obsession with Michiru's death.

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

_Let me know what you think!_


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Well everyone, here's the last chapter. I hope you'll like it. I'd like to thank all my reviewers to start with and ofcourse everyone who took the time to read this story. I had an huge ammount of hits to this story so, hehe, I must be doing something right. Well without any further interruptions, on with the story.

* * *

**The Cry Of A Rose, Chapter 25, Final**

_-Simple, isn't it?-_

''Haruka, do you even know where to look?'' Setsuna questioned the blonde who was walking out of the hospital with a quick pace. Setsuna, Usagi and Haruka had just helped bringing Michiru to the intensive care. The docters told them Michiru would be fine after stitching the wounds. The blonde tomboy had asked Usagi to stay with Micihru to make sure she'd be alright. After that Haruka had started to walk away towards the exit again, muttering something inaudible.

''I don't care, I'll find that...that... thing and kill her! No one hurts Michiru and gets away with it.'' Haruka hissed, slamming the front doors of the hospital open.

''It was an accident, what Happened to Michiru I mean. Why don't you let it rest, that voice is gone and...''

Haruka suddenly stopped, turning around in shock.''T-that voice...'' She repeated.''I...know...''

''Haruka, are you ok?'' Setsuna asked her friend, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. Haruka was freaking her out now. Had the voice come back to haunt the blonde or was something else bothering Haruka at this point?

The tomboy closed her eyes, trying hard to block out all her other thoughts. She had to be sure.

_**(- Flashback, a few minutes ago -)**_

_''My name is Docter Ryoko Kaze.'' A black haired woman spoke, shaking Haruka's hand and smiling friendly into Setsuna's and Usagi's direction. ''I am happy to inform you that Miss Kaioh will be fine. All we have to do is stop the wound from bleeding and stitch her up.''_

_''Haruka Tenoh.'' The blonde introduced herself. ''Where's Michiru now, can we see her?''_

_The black haired girl seemed to hesitate for a moment as if she was angry about something but then smiled again.''She's lying in the intensive care right now. We've got the best surgeons, docters and nurses taking care after Miss Kaioh right now. After that she'll need to rest. I am afraid I can't let you see her just yet. You could always wait in the waiting room until she...''_

_''No that's fine.'' Haruka interrupted the talking docter.''I've got some things to do anyway.'' With that she turned around to face the smaller blonde. ''Usagi, would you do me a favour and stay here with Setsuna and wait until Michiru is awake?''_

_Setsuna shook her head. She already knew what Haruka was going to do. She wanted to find the person responisble for everything. Suddenly the silence was broken when suddenly two people came in running towards the four young woman.''Where's my Michiru?!'' A woman yelled. Haruka recognized her as Michiru's mother. The man next to her had to be Michiru's father._

_''Please sir, ma'am.'' The black haired woman tried.''Please calm down, your daughter is going to be fine...''_

_**(- End Flashback -)**_

''Michi isn't going to be fine...'' Haruka whispered in shock. While she was talking to that black haired Kaze woman she had been too busy with worrying about Michiru to notice it. ''That docter...'' Haruka went on, looking right into Setsuna's eyes. ''She's... that voice... I remember.''

''Which docter?'' Setsuna questioned before she went wide eyed.''You mean Docter Kaze?! That woman who's in care of Michiru?!'' She yelled, stepping back. Haruka didn't even take the time to answer. Quickly she run back into the building, running towards the hall where they had just come from. She had to find Michiru before it would be too late!

After running into a few wrong rooms Haruka finally threw the door open to the room in which Michiru was staying. She was shocked to see Docter Ryoko stand there, holding a knife in her hand as she was about to kill the aqua haired girl. ''What?'' The black haired woman wondered out loud as she turned around to see who had just interrupted her action of killing Michiru.

She was surprised yet pleased to see Haruka and Setsuna stand in the door opening.''Ah, so you finally recognized my voice.'' She said, smiling happily as if knowing it made her the happiest person alive. ''I knew you would, eventually.'' She went on. ''But I am afraid I won't just sit and wait my turn for your love Haruka. I love you so much. Life after Life I had to see you fall in love with her.''

Haruka just stood there, listening to the black haired woman's words. This woman really was insane. ''But I thought this life would be different.'' The girl stated, her smile suddenly turned into a bitter one.''You didn't fall for her, you fell in love with Pluto. I thought I could make my move sooner or later. I was on your school, I pretended to be a pupil there but you kept turning me down.''

''A pupil?'' Haruka stammered. She really couldn't remember ever seeing a girl who looked like the one standing in front of her.

The woman nodded.''I went under the name Adele. I asked you out once but you turned me down. Ever since I pretended to be one of Michiru's friends to get all the information I could get. I got most of it from Venus, Minako. I started to plan everything since you turned me down that day. Who do you think you are anyway Haruka? How many lives will you continue to use to turn me down, to break my heart?!''

Haruka closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. ''That may be true but even if, you chose the wrong way to show your love for me. You made me think I was insane, you made me hurt the person I love the most. You can't force a person into loving you.''

''Why not?!'' The girl yelled, crying. ''Why can't you just love me?!''

''Because I love _her_!'' Haruka yelled back, pointing at the unconscious girl next to the black haired woman.''She's the one I love.''

''You can't love a dead person!'' The other yelled, raising the knife she was holding to kill Michiru.

''NO!'' Haruka screamed, knowing she could never reach Michiru and the other girl in time. She wanted to close her eyes but couldn't somehow. Running was something she couldn't do either. It felt like she was paralyzed.

''Dead scream!'' It suddenly sounded as the room was lighted by a purple light and a loud bang. When Haruka's eyes finally got used to the darkness of the room again she couldn't see the black haired woman anymore. The wall next to Michiru's bed was completely destroyed. ''She's still there.'' Sailor Pluto commented, stepping closer to Haruka.''Maybe you should consider transforming as well.''

''Mhh, Uranus Planet power, make up!'' The blonde yelled as she transformed into the thing she hated the most, a sailor senshi. She was greatful for the power given but the sarcifices she had to make everyday wasn't something she was greatful for. Everytime Haruka transformed into her alter ego it felt to her as if the real Haruka, her personality was gone. She couldn't quite explain it.

Finally the smoke seemed to clear up, revealing an angered black haired girl. She was no longer wearing a docter outfit but was now dressed in a long black dress. Sailor Pluto immidiately recognized her. ''Queen Michelle Kaioh, former princess of Neptune during the silver millenium.''

''K-kaioh?'' Uranus stammered.''Kaioh as in Michiru's mother, sister, cousin, family?!''

Michelle nodded.''That's right, I am Michiru's twin sister, atleast I was her twin sister in a former life. That's probably why we have nothing in common. And now, 2000 years later I can finally take revenge on the one who hurt me the most.''

''She's your sister for crying out loud!'' Uranus hissed.

''I don't care!'' Michelle screamed, causing a few people who had been running away after the explosion caused by the dead scream to stop and stare at what was happening. To them it seemed kind of strange that a few woman, two dressed in a sailor uniform and the other in a long dress were able to stay so calm. Then again, maybe they had been responsible for the explosion. ''She stole you from me, over and over again! She wasn't a real sister to begin with! She was a thief!''

''Enough!'' Uranus yelled, she seriously had had enough of this person's ramblings.''It's time for you to let go of the past!'' With that said she raised her hand up in the air to form her attack.''World... Shaking!'' Michelle smirked, catching the attack with one hand as if it was nothing.

''You're too weak Haruka. You can't beat me, but we can always make a little deal. I'll spare my lovely sister if you come with me to rule over Hell.''

Life gave you hints. This surely was opne of those hints. Immidiately Uranus transformed back into Haruka, surprising Setsuna and the people who were looking at them. To them it seemed like real magic. Then again, it was magical. ''Fine, I'll come with you.'' Haruka said, stepping closer to the black haired girl. At first Pluto wanted to do something but when she noticed Haruka was only looking at the knife in Michelle's hands she knew better.

Michelle only seemed to be blinded by the fact she had 'won' to notice the blonde's true intentions. When Haruka was close enough she pulled Michelle into a tight hug, noticing how the grip around the knife loosened. When she realised Michelle was about to drop it Haruka made her move, acting as quickly as possible. She took the knife out of the other's hand into her own and without giving it a second thought she pushed it into the black haired girl's stomach, hoping she had hit something fatal.

''I'm sorry.'' Haruka whispered, catching Michelle when she started to collapse.''But I can't...'' With that she fell to her knees, still holding the body of Michelle as she suddenly broke down into tears.

Sailor Pluto wanted to walk over to Haruka and comfort her but she knew better. Haruka had to be left alone right now.

-----

''Good morning class!'' Setsuna Meioh spoke, smiling upon seeing that every student was present. ''I hope you all had a nice vacation.'' After the battle against Queen Michelle Setsuna had decided to set everyone free once again. She had taken their memories of being senshi away again in order for them to live normal lives. Sometimes you had to know when it was enough, Michelle had clearly tought them that.

You can't hold on to the past forever, the same counted for the sailor senshi. They had to be able to be free and live the way they wanted to live their lives. Haruka and Michiru had made up again after their fight although neither of them seemed to remember why they fought. Usagi and Rei were now a couple and Minako,

Well, let's just say that Minako ended up pretty good and happy as well. Setsuna smirked at that thought. _'Ne, Minako?'_

_-----_

''Haruka, wait up!'' Michiru yelled after her girlfriend who stopped and turned around.''You weren't planning on just walking away without little 'ol me, were you?'' Haruka laughed briefly before pulling her girlfriend into a hug.

''Would I ever?'' With that she placed a small kiss on Michiru's forehead. ''Anyway, since school is over for today, why don't we skip going back to our dorm to go out today? Completely on me.''

Michiru giggled.''Nice try, love.'' She stated, poking her lover.''We promised my parents to have dinner with them, remember?''

''I tried to forget.'' Haruka admitted. So far she had only met Michiru's mother once. Michiru's father remained a mystery to her.

''It'll be fine, promise.'' Michiru whispered before pulling Haruka into a passionate kiss. When they pulled back again they looked eachother right in the eye, enjoying the feeling of eachother's company. ''My mother already adores you and my father, ah he'll need some time to get used to the idea of us being together...''

''Great, my girlfriend's father seems to be homoph...''

She was silenced by a kiss. ''He'll like you too. Just be yourself and it'll be fine.'' Haruka just nodded as she put an arm around her lover's waist and escorted Michiru to her car.

''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' Came the reply as Michiru rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

**The End

* * *

**

_Let me know one last time what you think!_


End file.
